Break My Stride
by pinkstar21
Summary: Rachel Berry no longer lives in Lima, she now lives in Mystic Falls & has to deal with vampires,werewolves,& witches while they have to deal with being part of her random singing. Rachel has to relive being 2nd best in many love angles .Rach/Dam/Elena/Stef/Ty
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the voice of Mathew Wilder blasting from my ipod. I practically jumped out of bed and put my hair in a high pony-tail. I climbed on top of the elliptical and began my daily routine. In order to achieve my dreams, I had to keep up my fitness and determination program. I wouldn't let anything stop me. I couldn't.

Then I finally realized, I wasn't in Lima anymore. I slowly came to a halt on my machine and tried to come to terms with my new reality…I was now living in Mystic Falls. I looked out my window, looked at houses I was barely acquainted with.

I honestly wanted to cry. Or I could have been thirsty. Either way I tried to push away all that I was feeling and went to take my shower. That wasn't the best idea. I ended up thinking about glee and all of my friends there and all the people who meant…so much to me. Maybe I wasn't their favorite person in the whole wide world but...

After I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around me, I looked into the mirror at myself and thought about that one song.

_When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you…_

That's when I decided that I would make the best of today and maybe this was what was best for me. A fresh start.

'Back to sunshine and optimism!' I kept repeating in my head. 'Don't let anything get you down, Rachel!' It almost worked. I tried to believe myself and I guess I wasn't gloomy anymore. I went to my closet to see what I should wear on my first day at my new high school. I was a nervous wreck. What if they didn't like me? What if they threw slushies, too? No, that wouldn't happen.

This was my chance for a fresh start, a new beginning. I finally decided on my blue and white striped sweater with my white skirt and flats. I thought it was cute and appropriate for school. Then I remembered Kurt and thought about what he would say if he knew this was what I would wear on my first day. He would gasp and say that I butchered everything good about 'the skirt'. I laughed and went on with my routine and got dressed. When I ate breakfast and was ready to leave for my first day at the school, Dad kissed me goodbye on the cheek and Daddy drove me to Mystic Falls High.

"Bye sweetie!" Daddy said to me as I was getting out of our Volvo.

"Bye Daddy." I responded reluctantly. I slammed the car door and started walking toward the entrance of the school. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or if I was just paranoid, but I felt as if everyone was staring at me. I was very tense and very nervous. It didn't take long for me to felt ridiculous with my pink roller backpack because I heard some snickers and laughs from behind me. I started to talk to myself to reassure my thoughts on the matter as I walked into the school.

'_Why do you care about what these people think? You want to make friends? Why? It's lonely at the top. You know that! Don't think about-'_

"Hi!" a pale blonde girl stepped in front of me.

"Hello." I responded back surprised by how friendly she was. She had a bright essence about her. She had blue eyes that looked down at me with curiosity.

"You're the new girl right?"

"I am." I coughed to clear my throat, trying to get a moment to pull myself together. "Rachel Berry." I said as I held out my hand.

"Caroline Forbes." She reciprocated my actions. "It is great to finally meet you." She grinned. "Would you like a tour of the school? Believe me, if you're going to survive in this place you're definitely going to need me. We're going to be best friends by the end of the day, trust me." She said as she linked her arm through mine. Before I could understand what was happening we had already started walking through the school.

My mind finally caught up with my actions and I spoke up. "Well, you really don't have to-"

"I will not take no for an answer." she raised an eyebrow at me. Truth be told, she scared me a little bit. She was controlling and blunt. I smiled as I thought of who she reminded me of.

"Ok…"I laughed, turning my head the other way.

"Do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah, right here." We stopped in our tracks so I could get my schedule out of my bag. I unzipped the smaller department in the front of the case and took out a small rectangular paper.

"I have English with Mr. Scott for first." I confirmed.

"Perfect! Well, not perfect 'cause he's kind of a dick, but you have me in your class! And now you can meet everyone!"

"Everyone?" 'Everyone?' I panicked.

"Yeah! All of my friends. You'll like them. Don't worry." She waved her hand away as if gesturing away all my problems.

I put on a nervous smile and we went on walking to class. I liked Caroline. She made me feel welcomed and I was glad to already make a friend.

Was it possible that I could make a good life here? Maybe, just maybe…

**We entered the classroom where there was a lot of noise and chattering going on. A girl in the class then pointed at me and whispered. "The new girl is here."**

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at me. My eyes widened in surprise by how interested they all were in me. My heart began to beat faster, my palms began to sweat, and then I thought, 'Thank god for Caroline.'

"What are all you looking at?" Caroline shouted at her nosy classmates. "Mind your own business!" Most of them looked away in shame.

I giggled as she took me to the teacher. "Mr. Scott? We have a new student." she said to him, gesturing to me.

"Ah yes, I heard we were getting a new student. Rachel? Is it?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Scott was in his late 40s, he wore a tweed jacket, had a full head of salt and pepper hair, and a pair of glasses lied upon his nose.

As he handed me a paper for the class, Caroline went ahead and sat in her seat, assuring me I would be okay.

"Here you go, this is some information you'll need for today and we are having group projects so you might want to buddy up with a group or something, okay?" Mr. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Okay." I looked down at the papers and back over to the other students. "Where will I be sitting?"

He then looked around the class and then at his seating charts.

"You can sit next toooo…how about in front of Tyler? Tyler, can you raise your hand?"

I looked out onto the students and in the back row I saw an olive skinned boy with short dark hair. He raised his hand, a smirk plastered on his face. 'He reminds me of someone…who is it?' I was asking myself.

I rolled myself and my backpack over to my seat. Luckily it was to the left of Caroline's so I wouldn't be lonely. As I sat down and Mr. Scott started his lesson, I heard a low voice behind me.

"What's up babe?" The boy named Tyler said towards me. I turned around and glared at him. I found him smiling this "studly" smile he must have used on so many girls. His jaw was shapely and square. He had deep brown, puppy dog eyes and his nose was a bit crooked, but it looked more like he had just gotten in a fight and received a broken nose. He was extremely attractive, don't get me wrong, but he needed to learn to talk to a lady.

'Babe? Seriously?', so I just scoffed at him and went back to watching Mr. Scott talk about The Great Gatsby.

"Take a cold plunge, Tyler." An African-American girl scolded him. Caroline giggled, showing off her pearly whites. I smiled thankfully at the girl.

"Thank you."

"Just ignore him." She said. "I'm Bonnie."

"Rachel Berry." I said proudly and nodded towards her.

"Nice name." Tyler said. I glared at him once again and Caroline and Bonnie did the same.

"Jeez!" He leaned back into his chair. "Too much estrogen around me. I feel suffocated." he crossed his arms. The three of us laughed and sat back into our seats.

But then it clicked. He reminded me of Puck. I missed that big, Mohawk boy. I missed all of glee. I looked down at my desk and began fumbling with the worksheets in front of me. I remembered the time when Brittany wanted Puck and I to devise a plan to help her catch her cat from reading her diary. I chuckled to myself. My eyes began to water.

'Stop it.' I thought. I had to snap out of it. I kept thinking on the past and of the things that would never be. I kept thinking of the people I felt I had lost, people who I would never show how much of a true friend I could be. How I could be so much more…I forced a smile on my lips and brought my head back up. A face soon caught my eye.

He was one of the most gorgeous of men that I have ever laid eyes upon. He had an angular, square jaw and a set of haunting green eyes. His hair was a brown, ashy color I couldn't place, but it suited him well. He had thick brown eyebrows hovering over those stunning eyes. His nose was adorable and faultless. I was stunned at how beautiful he looked.

He was the perfect amount of perfect.

"That's Stefan." Caroline whispered to me, breaking me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked, pretending not to have been staring at him.

"Stefan Salvatore. He moved here a couple months ago." She smiled. "You were watching him."

"Oh." I chuckled. "I really didn't mean to stare." My cheeks began to turn pink.

"It's hard not to. He's hot." Caroline laughed, making me feel slightly better from being caught. "But he's Elena's." she pointed at the girl seated behind him. She leaned over and rubbed Stefan's back as he looked over his shoulder and smiled. I felt a twinge of jealousy. She had long, straight brown hair, beautiful tan olive skin, and she had a flawless boyfriend.

"You'll meet them later. You'll meet Matt too!" Caroline gasped out of excitement.

"Matt?" 'As in glee Matt? Matt with-his-swift-moves, Matt who moved away Matt?'

"He's my boyfriend. Blonde, blue eyes, absolutely adorable."

"Oh! Great!" I had to admit I was disappointed, but I knew a chance like that would never happen.

"Yeah. He's my hottie."

I laughed and we went on with our lesson.

I couldn't help but watch Stefan for most of the class. A small smile hinted on his lips, but there was something about his eyes. There was something just so sad about them. He suddenly looked up right at me. His mouth turned up into a gentle smile and I quickly looked away, pretending to write something in my notebook. I wasn't a pro when it came to men.

Second period came around and it was all ideal because I still had Caroline. At snack I was not able to meet with Caroline and her friends. The principal wanted to speak with me and welcome me to the school. We talked about how honored he was to have a student with high academics such as mine transferred to his school. Third period I was dreading because Caroline and her cheery spirit would not be there with me, but fortunately for me, that's where I met Matt.

"Hey. You're Rachel right?" He walked up to me at my table.

"Yes! Rachel Berry!" I put on my wide smile.

"Well hi, I'm Matt." He said, putting his books on the table.

"Caroline's Matt?"

"Guilty." He smiled. Caroline was right. He was adorable. There must have been something in the water.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." He sat next to me at the large table.

"So did Caroline tell you to look after me or something?" I suspiciously asked.

"Don't tell her I told you, but yeah." he laughed.

"You don't have to. You can leave me if you want." I didn't want him to be forced to sit with me. I was okay about it. I was used to sitting alone.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" He definitely surprised me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Plus, I think I should stay here or else no one would protect you from Tyler."

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

He nodded over to the table across from us. I turned around and saw Tyler staring at us but quickly looked away once I looked over at him. I looked back at Matt and we both started laughing.

"He's really not a bad guy, you know."

"I know. I had a friend who was very much like Tyler, except he could rock a Mohawk."

Bonnie had fourth and fifth period with me so I wasn't as lonely as I was afraid of being. She was pretty cool and we were having a great time enjoying each other's company… but something strange happened in fifth. Bonnie and I were talking…

"So are you going to hang out with me and Caroline at lunch?"

"Yeah! I would love to! But I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Who's intruding? I know you wouldn't be." She smiled at me, "And I'm pretty sure Tyler wouldn't mind." She laughed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She smirked.

"So uh, what do you know about, um," 'God, Rachel just spit it out!' "What do you know about Stefan Salvatore?"

I saw Bonnie tense up and her eyebrows turned harsh and sharp.

"Well, he's dating Elena." she looked at me. I knew she was hiding something which made me even more intrigued.

"Well, yeah, I know that but what about him? Why did he move here?"

"No one really knows. He's kind of a mystery." I knew I couldn't get anything out of her, but maybe Caroline would be more willing to share more of his story. As I sighed I moved my arm, accidently dropping my pencil case, everything spilling out of it.

"Ugh! I am such a klutz!" I said as I went down to pick up my things.

"Here, let me help you." Bonnie leaned down to pick up all of my writing utensils, but as she handed me some pens, she touched my hand and froze. She sat there, completely still for a few seconds.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" I shook her to snap out of it. She flinched and looked back at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She just kept staring at me, wide eyed. Then she just looked away and became silent. What was up with her?

Finally, it was lunch. Bonnie and Caroline helped me through the crowds and bought my cafeteria lunch. They took me outside into the tree area and that's when I saw the whole gang together. As I stopped a few feet away from the table to look at the scenery, I saw the whole daily business that went on around there. Matt with Caroline, Tyler messing with Bonnie, and Elena cuddling with Stefan. Caroline started to yell at me.

"Rachel! What are you doing? Get your butt over here!" She yelled. I became embarrassed as I looked at the others, especially Elena who was raising her eyebrows at me. That just irritated me for some reason. Maybe I was just jealous of her. That's it! I was jealous.

Boy, this was going to be good.

I walked as quickly as I could to the space in between Matt and Caroline, ready to sit down. Suddenly Matt moved over at the last second, leaving a space between him and Tyler. But the worst part was that it was right in front of Stefan Salvatore. I sat down and my cheeks started to feel really hot from all the staring.

"Rachel? This is Elena and Stefan. "Matt said to me. I looked up and saw both Elena and Stefan smiling politely at me.

"Hey." Elena said. She was beautiful. No wonder she was with Stefan. I felt so ugly sitting across from her.

"Hi." I said shyly, giving a gentle smile.

"So Rachel, you never told us where you transferred here from." Caroline spoke up.

"Oh!" I was glad she brought up something to talk about. "Well I transferred here from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio." I said after finishing a bite of my fettuccini pasta.

"Really? Another small town. Why'd you move?" Elena asked.

"Well my dad was relocated for work."

"Ohhh." All of them said.

"We understand. Most of us aren't so great with our parents." Tyler smiled at me.

"Well, I love my parents! I don't hate them or anything like that." I said defending them.

"You wouldn't like ours." he said.

"You would definitely hate mine." Caroline said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well my mom's the town's Sherriff and not too long ago, my dad decided he was gay." she said sarcastically with a smile on her face. Everyone chuckled at what she had said as I looked at her with disappointment. That was a sad thing about Caroline and her problem with her dad.

I thought maybe they must have been really judgmental there. I thought about not telling them about my parents…but I felt it needed to be said. I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am. I finally spoke up as they were all laughing about Caroline's dad.

"I am not homophobic. In fact, I have two gay dads." I didn't mean to, but it just came out in a hostile way. I couldn't stop myself. "See, I was born out of love. My two dads screened potential surrogates based on beauty and IQ. Then they mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster. To this day we still don't know which one is my real dad which I think is pretty amazing." They stopped laughing while I was talking and were staring at me.

"What?" Caroline asked. I then took out my pink wallet and showed them a picture of me and my dads.

There was a pause of silence from them until Stefan spoke up. "That's cool." He smiled sweetly at me. "Cute picture."

"Thanks." I put on my gigantic award winning grin and put the photo back into my wallet.

"Yeah that's great!" Elena stepped in.

"Guess we have more things in common!" Caroline told me as we all went back to eating our food and starting different conversations. As I took a bite of my apple, I overheard Bonnie and Elena talking…

"So Elena! Are you planning on trying out for the winter musical this year? You're always our perfect lead!" Caroline started.

"I don't know, with everything that's happened, I don't know if I should." The brunette replied.

"Just as well, I mean I wouldn't want you backing out of it like you did cheer." Caroline stated with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

'Ouch.' I thought.

"You should. It will be fun for you." Stefan said softly nudging Elena's arm.

"Fine, I will. But only if you try out with me." She said smiling. Everyone was laughing and 'ooooh-ing'.

"Challenge!" Tyler shouted. I was too busy thinking back on the musical.

"You guys hold musicals?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah, the community makes a musical every season." Caroline said nonchalantly, then she lit up like as she came up with an idea. "You should try out! That would be perfect! All of us always try out and we ALWAYS get in." She said. I smiled anxiously. As she started to look down and play with her food "Sign-up sheets are on the board in the main hall. You should sig-…where did she go?"

I was already walking toward the main hall.

'Why hasn't anyone told me about the musicals? Why haven't I even asked? What is wrong with me?' was all I could think of as I walked quickly towards the main hall's notice board. I finally faced the sign-up sheet. I stared. I took the pen hanging from the board and signed my name in perfect penmanship. _Rachel Berry_. Right! And the star! I gently placed a gold star after it. I sighed. All was right in the world. I signed up for the musical which I was a shoe in for and I was hanging out with my new friends! 'Wait, my friends! Oh no! I left them!' I quickly walked back to the large table, sat back down in my spot, and went back to eating my pasta. They barely even noticed I came back as they were laughing and continuing their conversations. Then I finally realized Stefan was staring at me.

I looked up at him, finishing up a mouthful of food. "What?" I asked.

"What was that?" He asked amused.

"I went to sign up for the musical." I sounded as if he should have known.

"And you couldn't wait until school was over to sign up?" he laughed.

"Well, I uh…no." I laughed. I realized it was a little ridiculous that I couldn't wait.

"Okay." was all he said as he smiled.

"So what are you going to sing for your audition, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey! Do you guys want to do 'Say a Little Prayer for You'? We practiced that a million times last time."

"Sure. Sounds good to me!" Bonnie exclaimed. I looked over at Caroline who looked disappointed.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as Matt got up from his seat to throw the football with Tyler.

"Nothing, it's just that every production, Elena makes us sing in background for tryouts and she always ends up with the lead. I just wanted, for once in my life, to try on my own and have a chance of actually getting lead." she shrugged.

"Then go for it!" I said.

"It's no use. Elena gets what Elena wants." She said hopelessly. I was going to encourage her to be her own person, but the bell rang and we all had to get to our history class which we all had together. As we were walking, I realized that I knew nothing about the musical.

"So when are the auditions again?" I asked Caroline.

"Today at 4. They give us very little time for the students who are involved in the play to get ready, so try and pretend to be prepared."

"And who's directing the play?"

"Mrs. Lockwood and Mr. Saltzman are."

"And who are they?" We entered the classroom and I quickly went up to the teacher.

"I'm Rachel Berry, the new girl." I told him.

"Ah yes! Ms. Berry, Mystic Falls' newest victim." He smiled at me kindly.

"I suppose I am." I laughed.

"I'm Mr. Saltzman, but you can just call me Alaric." He smiled.

"I mean this not to offend, but I would rather call you Mr. Saltzman, if that's ok?"

He laughed, "Uh, yeah sure."

"It isn't that I want to seem rude or anything, but I believe we should show respect towards our teachers and calling you by your first name would give me a feeling that I have degraded you. It's just a moral value type of thing, I believe."

"I bet." He stared at me and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He snapped out of it though and started to talk again. "You can sit wherever you'd like, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem."

I didn't see how I would have been able to sit wherever I would have liked because the only seat left open was… next to Stefan Salvatore.

I reluctantly walked over to my seat and sat down as Mr. Saltzman began his lesson. As I was writing down my notes, a paper landed onto my desk. I looked over at Stefan who was smirking while jolting down his notes. I opened the piece of paper and read what it said.

_**Nice penmanship. **_He had to be joking. He was interrupting MY studies to compliment my penmanship? Well, actually that wasn't so bad, but I needed to focus. So I wrote back.

_**Go back to your work. If you jeopardize my future A in this class, trust me, you'll regret it.**_

_**Sincerely, Rachel Berry **__(gold star)_

I passed it back to him and a few seconds later I heard a chuckle from him. That made me so angry. He obviously wasn't taking me seriously. A few seconds later, the note landed back onto my desk.

_**Why do I have this feeling you don't like me very much?**_ And then the note passing went on from there.

_**No, you seem like a great guy and I have no reason to not like you, I just have a high expectation of myself and my grades are very important to me.**_

_**I see. If you ever need a hand, I'm here.**_

_**Thanks for the thoughtfulness.**_

_**No problem.**_

**Third P.O.V.**

Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, and Stefan all entered the school auditorium. They were laughing when they came in and only a few people were there so far. As they went to sit down in the front row, Alaric strolled over to them and started to talk.

"Glad you guys could make it!" he said smiling.

"No problem, Alaric." Elena said. Alaric looked over at Stefan and started laughing.

"You're trying out?" he laughed out loud.

"I'm making him." The brunette smiled.

"Whipped." Tyler whispered.

"What was that Tyler?" Elena turned around and glared at him.

Tyler shrugged. "Nothing."

"Tyler?" Mrs. Lockwood walked over to the group.

"Yeah mom?" he said sighing.

"Why don't you audition first?" she said enthusiastically.

"Nah. I think that you should save the best for last." He said. Everyone laughed.

"Is that because you're the best or is it because you want Rachel to see your special performance?" Matt pushed Tyler playfully.

"Dude! Come on!" Tyler said to him.

"Who is this Rachel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"She's no one, mom." Tyler said with a cautious look toward Matt.

Mrs. Lockwood looked over to Stefan, "Ah! Stefan! So great to see you! You also, Elena!"

"Thanks Mrs. Lockwood."

"So, tell me Stefan, will your brother be joining us in auditions this evening?"

Both Elena and Stefan laughed as Stefan spoke, "I doubt it. He's not really the musical type."

"Oh." Mrs. Lockwood said with disappointment in her eyes. "Ok then, who would like to go first?" she asked into the crowd. More adults and more teenagers showed up for auditions during the conversation, but no one was willing to go up first.

"Fine! I'll just have to go in order by the audition list." she sighed out.

As people went up onstage and handed the cd they would be singing to and performed ,the group of friends sat in the front row. When it was their turn, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sang 'Say a Little Prayer for You' with a routine and everything which made Stefan smile. The Slavatore sang 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' which had Mrs. Lockwood in awe, and Matt had auditioned with 'Can't Fight This Feeling' with only Tyler left to go. Stefan looked over at the sign-up sheet which had only 3 more names left and saw that Rachel was next in line to perform.

"Hey, do you know where Rachel went?" he whispered to Caroline.

"She said she had to talk to her dads on the phone about picking her up later or something."

"Oh."

The teenager onstage ended her performance and Mrs. Lockwood thanked her for her time but told her she could only be in the musical if she was willing to work backstage or if she did props which she took graciously.

"This girl put a star next to her name." Stefan heard Mrs. Lockwood whisper to Alaric. He chuckled.

"Rachel Berry?" Mrs. Lockwood shouted into the seats. No reply. "Rachel Berry!" Alaric shouted. People then started talking and it was getting really loud.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Lockwood shouted. "Last call for Rachel Berry!" Silence. "Well then, I guess we should move on." she said.

"Wai-"Stefan was about to stall for her but a tiny figure came in from the hallway and was speeding down the walkway to get onstage.

"WAIT! I'M HERE! I'M HERE! DON'T SKIP ME! I'M HERE!" She shouted, running up the stairs swinging a cd in the air. Her hair and her skirt were flying all over the place. As she finally landed in the middle of the stage, everyone had blank faces and were surprised by the girl who was now staring out back at them. She was panting hard and a smile was plastered on her lips. Alaric finally spoke up…

"Um, ok…Rachel I need your music…"

"Oh! Of course!" she ran back down the stairs with her long dark brown hair flowing after her and handed Alaric the cd. She smiled graciously at him for a couple of seconds then turned around and ran back to the middle of the stage. She was grinning so hard and she looked so happy. Stefan was smiling back at her.

"She's something else." He said to Elena, she nodded along.

"So what will you be singing for us, Rachel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, not so pleased that Rachel made it.

"I will be singing _Taking Chances_ by one of my favorite singers, Celine Dion." she smiled proudly.

Stefan saw Mrs. Lockwood smile but not in an evil way, in a nice way. "Good choice. That is an excellent song." Mrs. Lockwood smiled. "Alaric, start the music please." Alaric nodded and pressed play on the stereo. The first few notes played out as Rachel took a large breath in and lost herself in song.

_**Don't know much about your life.**__**  
**__**Don't know much about your world, but**__**  
**__**Don't want to be alone tonight,**__**  
**__**On this planet they call earth.**_Rachel started out sweetly…

**_You don't know about my past, and_**_**  
**_**_I don't have a future figured out. _**She smiled out into the audience. Maybe nothing would go her way, maybe she would always be the loser people thought she was in Ohio… but there was one thing Rachel knew would always be true. The girl could sing.

_**And maybe this is going too fast.**__**  
**__**And maybe it's not meant to last…**_She pulled her eyebrows together and looked over to group of friends. As she started her main chorus, a dark figure came into the auditorium…

**_But what do you say to taking chances,_**_**  
**_**_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**_**  
**_**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_**_**  
**_**_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_**_**  
**_**_What do you say, _**She let her hands come up to her sides._**  
**_**_What do you say?_**

**_I just want to start again,_**_**  
**_**_And maybe you could show me how to try,_**

She was beaming. _  
__**And maybe you could take me in,**__**  
**__**Somewhere underneath your skin?**_Rachel closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist to her heart.

**_What do you say to taking chances,_**_**  
**_**_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

She put her arms and hands strait beside her while flexing her fingers while she sang.

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**

**_And I had my heart beaten down,_**

She gently was bouncing up and down to the beat of the song on her tippy toes and really bringing herself into the song._**  
**_**_But I always come back for more, yeah._**_**  
**_**_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_**_**  
**_**_When you're laying down on the floor there._**

**So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do. **She walked forward into the light and kicked her foot into the stage.

**_What do you say to taking chances, _**She lifted her hand into the air, reaching out to the light.

**_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**_**  
**_**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _**The small girl brought her hand back to herself._**  
**_**_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_**_**  
**_**_What do you say,_**_**  
**_**_What do you say?_**

**_Don't know much about your life…_** She smiled gently.

_**And I don't know much about your world…**_

There was complete and utter silence in the auditorium. Stefan stared at her wonderment. She had such a voice.

Rachel was panting and still had that smile like she had just won a Tony.

"WHOOOO!" Tyler and Matt stood up and cheered. Everyone else followed and started applauding. It was a standing ovation from most of the people in the auditorium.

"That was awesome!" someone in the crowd yelled. Rachel was glimmering with excitement and was laughing so hard. The applauding took a few minutes to settle down but when it finally did, Mrs. Lockwood spoke up.

"Rachel." She spoke into the microphone. "You did that song justice."

"Thank you." The small brunette onstage laughed and put a hand over her beating heart.

"You are definitely in the musical. We'll let you know what part you have at tomorrow's rehearsal at 4." She smiled. As the dark figure started moving toward the front row, everyone was cheering.

Rachel had put both hands over her lips and was jumping up and down in excitement.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was so excited. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I needed to celebrate with someone. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed a hug.

I thought I could run as fast as I could to Caroline! I was feeling out of control.

So I ran down the stairs and skipped over to Caroline. I opened my arms wide but as I was ready to wrap my arms around her, a man put himself in front of me and I didn't mean to, but he was there so…so I hugged him. It was an innocent gesture. I just ran all the way from the computer lab which is all the way across campus and sang my heart out. To be honest, it was much more than I could handle. I needed to work out more on my elliptical.

I was shaking because I was so exhausted and I was so excited and the only way to contain my feelings of joy…

My daddies hugged me all the time when they were proud of me so…anyways I hugged him. I slipped my arms beneath his black leather jacket and cuddled into his dark v-neck shirt. He was very warm. He was also very muscular, but not in a creepy body builder way, in more of a lean way. And he smelled terrific.

"Whoa, uh…"was all he said before I looked up at him. When I looked at his face, I just wanted to stare at him. He was striking. He had light skin and shaggy almost black hair with piercing blue eyes. "Hi there…"he said as he hugged me back, which I was surprised that he did, and looked down at me.

"Hi." I said dreamily. I didn't feel like myself. I was exhausted and honestly wanted to fall in asleep in his arms. "You smell great." I told him.

"Thank you." he smirked.

"What kind of cologne do you wear?" I asked snuggling my head back into his chest.

"Myself." He said, showing off.

"Wow." I replied.

"You know you smell pretty good yourself. You almost smell too good to eat." He chuckled. "What are you wearing?"

"Myself." I said trying to imitate him.

"No kidding? So, what's your name?" he asked me as he nonchalantly placed his chin on the top of my head with an innocent look on his face.

"Rachel Berry." I sighed. "And yours, may I ask?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Why does that sound familiar?..." I asked in a daze, my eyes felt heavy.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" I heard a man behind me say. Damon and I both looked around to see who it had been.

We both saw Stefan with his mouth agape, a confused look on his face. Beside him stood a baffled Elena, a pissed off Bonnie and Caroline, a dazed Matt, and an aggravated Tyler.

"Oh! Hey guys!" I said smiling and laying my head back into Damon's chest.

"Hey bro!" Damon widened his eyes for a second as if he was teasing Stefan. He still had an arm around my shoulders as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Oh! Salvatore! You're Stefan's brother?" I asked looking up at him, smiling.

"His fun, more mature older brother." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"I'm sorry, do you guys know each other?" Elena asked irritated.

"Yup." I emphasized on the 'p'. "For like 2 minutes already!" I said smiling.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Stefan asked as I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Superb," I started to slur in my speech, "but I'm just a little ti-" I instantly fell asleep as Damon caught me from falling down.

**Third P.O.V.**

As Damon caught Rachel from falling, everyone jumped in to get her.

"Give her to me, Damon." Stefan ordered as Damon picked Rachel up bridal style.

He looked over at Stefan, "Hmm, let me think about it…no!" He said widening his piercing blue eyes.

"Come on dude, just give her to us." Tyler asked peacefully.

"Dude? Seriously?" Damon looked at Tyler judgmentally.

"Well can you just put her somewhere she can sleep peacefully then at least?" Stefan sighed.

He lifted his index finger from under Rachel and pointed it to Stefan. "Hold on a sec." he said as he walked over to Mrs. Lockwood carrying Rachel with him.

The group looked around at each other, whispering as Stefan and Elena kept watching Damon. Mrs. Lockwood looked over at Damon and was beaming. She did not even look at Rachel in his arms. Damon talked to her a little bit and she nodded her head.

Stefan listened in on their conversation, but all he got was a "Sure! Come back tomorrow!" from Mrs. Lockwood and a "Thank you so much!" from Damon. The dark Salvatore brother came walking back, carrying Rachel and nonchalantly passing by Stefan. "Let's go."

As Damon walked away, Stefan and Elena on in confusion then quickly followed him out of the school…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized I was lying on a couch.

"She's awakening..."I heard Elena say.

I opened my eyes and recognized the room I was in. My new living room. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself. I heard Daddy come over to my side...

"Rachel, sweetie! How are you feeling?"

I stared at him, confused. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"Your new friends brought you back here! They said you passed out after you gave an astonishing performance!" He said proudly.

I looked over Daddy's shoulder and saw Elena and Stefan standing alert behind him and Damon leaning slyly against the wall.

"Turns out you live two doors down from me." Elena spoke. "Your dad saw us taking you out of my car and told us he was your dad so we brought you in here. At first, we didn't believe he was but... "

**1 Hour Before**

"_Damon! Be careful with her!" Elena whined._

"_She's not glass, Elena!" Damon spoke._

"_She might as well be." Stefan said._

_As Damon picked her up bridal style again, an African American man came running towards them yelling his head off._

"_What are you doing with my baby? Who are you? What are you doing?" He screamed._

_As he tried to take her from Damon, Damon turned away from him._

"_Who are you, man?" He scrutinized._

"_I'm her father!"_

_ Damon looked up and down at the man. _"_Bull." _

"_I am! Now give her to me!"_

_Soon Stefan remembered the guy from the picture Rachel showed him._

"_Mr. Berry, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't recognize you at first. We're Rachel's friends." He laughed. "Rachel passed out after an amazing tryout. She gave her heart into that song." He smiled._

_Mr. Berry's facial expression went from pissed off to delighted._

"_Well, I am so thrilled you three care so much about my little girl!" He looked over at Stefan and gave him a tight hug. Stefan was surprised by him and how fast his emotion changed. Mr. Berry then hugged Elena tightly as she laughed and looked over at Stefan. Mr. Berry finally smiled widely at Damon and went over Rachel to embrace Damon into a bear hug. After he let Damon go he started walking to his house._

"_Come inside! Come!" he said waving them into his brand new house. As Stefan and Elena walked over to the house, Damon was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk still carrying Rachel._

"_What?"_

**Present**

"Oh." was all I could say. I suddenly remembered how I had acted with Damon and how the group was staring at me. My eyes widened with embarrassment as I quickly got up from the couch and stared at Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

"I-...I uh..."

'**Rachel! Say something!**'

"I-" they all kept staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I quickly ran up the stairs and slammed my door.

'**Or just do that...'**

'Oh shut up! I was embarrassed, okay?'

'**So that gives you the right not to thank them?'**

'Oh shoot! I should have thanked them! Why didn't you tell me to do that before?'

'**Oh so now it's my fault?'**

'No, I'm sorry...wait, why am I apologizing to myself? Just go down there and apologize to them and thank them!'

I sighed and then took a huge breath. I opened the door, slammed it closed, and ran quickly down the stairs.

As Daddy was talking and apologizing for my behavior to them, the first one to instantly realize that I was back in the room was Damon. He straightened himself out and looked at me in wonder. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"I am so sorry about my previous actions, I wasn't myself. Please forgive me?" I asked them, more so to Damon.

"Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong." Elena laughed.

"Well, I just don't want you to assume that I act like that all the time." I smiled.

"Bummer, I thought we would snuggle some more." Damon smirked as I blushed.

"Snuggled?" Daddy looked Damon up and down, then looked at me and mouthed to me 'Nice!'. I giggled. I realized that they were all there for me and I haven't shown any-

"I'm so sorry! I haven't shown you any hospitality!" I said as I walked hurriedly into the kitchen shaking my head.

"Would you like a beverage or perhaps some snacks?" I asked as I looked into our well stocked refrigerator.

"No, no. We're fine. You need to settle down and rest, Rachel." Stefan quickly went over to me.

"I'm fine! Really!" I said, trying to assure them I was alright.

"Honey?" Daddy called from the living room.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I forgot to ask you this morning, would you mind coming with me to the Lockwood's? Dad is meeting us there. They want to welcome us back into the neighborhood!"

"Back?" I asked.

Stefan smiled at me, grabbed my hand and walked us back into the living room, quickly untangling our fingers. 'What was that?' I asked myself.

"Yeah, sure Daddy." I said distracted for a moment from that momentary touch.

"We'll have to go in a couple of minutes though, so I am sorry you three, but you will have to leave."

"Okay, Mr. Berry." Elena smiled.

"Thank you again for taking care of my Rachel!" He said as he hugged Elena and Stefan. Then looked blushingly at Damon and held out his arms.

"Come here, you!".

Damon looked at me for a second with a 'he's joking right?' kind of look but I just giggled. He looked back at Daddy and shrugged.

"Ok." he decided. Elena and I were giggling hard and Stefan chuckled when Damon squeezed Daddy tightly.

"Take care of yourself!" He said to Daddy as he playfully hit him on the shoulder. Then he looked over at me and imitated Daddy. He looked blushingly at me and held out his arms.

"Come here, you!". I didn't have time to respond as he embraced me, picking me off of the ground. When he carefully put me back down, he whispered into my ear.

"Do I still smell 'great'? " he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled me yes and looked away.

"Rachel dear, show them out the door." Daddy said. I ignored the smirk of satisfaction on Damon's face.

"Yes, Rachel dear, please show us to the door." Damon said playfully. I gave him a dirty look as I walked them to the door.

"Bye Rachel!" Elena waved as Stefan gently smiled.

"Bye!" I said as Damon was walking out the door.

Just when I was about to close the door, Damon stopped me.

"Wait a minute...you have two dads?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Bye Damon." I quickly closed the door.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the Lockwood's house just as Dad drove in. Daddy and I got out of the car and met him at the front entrance of their mansion. Daddy rang the doorbell and we soon heard an "I'll get it!" from someone inside. It was taking a little while for them to get to the door and I took a moment to admire their home. It was amazing.

"Rachel?" Tyler opened the door of the mansion.

"Tyler?" I asked baffled at his appearance.

"Oh! You must be Carol's son!" Daddy said to him.

"And you must be Mr. and...Mr. Berry!" Tyler said quite enthusiastically.

"Yes we are!" Dad said. "Your mom invited us over today for dinner to welcome us back! May we come in?"

"Yes! Of course, sir!" Tyler hurriedly opened the door for me and my dads.

"This way."He said as he motioned toward the hallway.

Dad and Daddy went inside the house and started walking through the hallways. Then Tyler and I followed a couple of feet after them.

"So are you ok? You kind of passed out after school there. That Damon dude was hassling Stefan about you. I was going to call you but I never got your number." He said as we were walking in the hallway.

"Oh, well I am more than satisfactory." I said smiling. "Don't worry about me, and as far as Damon and Stefan concern, they were complete gentlemen."

"Oh, cool. I thought I might have to bash some faces. "He laughed as I disapproved. We were walking next to my dads as Tyler led us to the living room.

"You guys can sit anywhere you want." He said. Their living room was beautiful, it had a chandelier and two gorgeous love seat sofas. My dads sat on the left sofa, while I sat alone on the right.

"I'll go get my parents." he walked off in another hallway as we sat for a while and my dads spoke up.

"He was cute!" Daddy said.

"What?" Dad said coldly.

"Oh shut up, I was talking to Rachel, dear."

"Oh!"

"You should have seen the two who I met this evening!" Daddy said to him.

"Rachel? Might you find your knight in shining armor here?" Dad asked.

I blushed embarrassingly! "Dad! What if they can hear you?"

"Oh poppycock, we want you to have an appropriate partner! And by 'appropriate' I mean gorgeous!" Daddy said. I just sighed knowing there was no hope for me.

"I love this house! Their furniture is beautiful!" Dad said as he petted the sofa.

"Ah! Leroy! How good to see you again!" Mrs. Lockwood came with Tyler and Mayor Lockwood behind her as we all stood up. She hugged Dad.

'Again? What?'

"Good to see you also, Carol!"

"You must be David!" she smiled and hugged Daddy.

"Yes, and have I heard some stories about you!" Daddy chuckled.

"I assure you they are not all true." Mrs. Lockwood laughed.

"Rachel, I didn't realize you were Leroy's daughter." she laughed and hugged me tightly then pinched my cheeks. "You are gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I said blushingly.

"You must be really proud of your daughter here, Leroy. She has quite the voice!" she told Dad.

"We are very proud."

"Leroy, good to see you again. We are very fortunate to have a founding family back in Mystic Falls!" Mayor Lockwood said as he shook Dad and Daddy's hand.

"Richard, it is great to be back!" Dad said. I was really bewildered now. Why didn't Dad tell me he used to live here?

"Well, let's not just stand around! Let me give you a tour of the house!" Mrs. Lockwood spoke as she, Mayor Lockwood, and my parents walked off into the hallway with Tyler and I following behind. I quickly thought about the musical and...

"Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Carol dear! Please call me Carol!"

I looked at my dad who nodded it was okay.

"Okay, Carol?"

"Yes dear?"

"No one has mentioned what play we will be producing..."

"Ah! This season we are trying something very different. See, Alaric has this extraordinary writer in one of his classes who has written a play which we will be using! And the best part is that the community who is involved in the play will get to choose the songs that best apply to the play!"

"That is a great idea, Carol!" Daddy said praising her. She then started touring us around the house.

"So you wanna give me your number now?" Tyler asked while his mom was talking about her house, catching me off guard. I smiled widely at him.

"Yeah! I mean, of course! You want to give me yours?" I handed him my phone.

"No." he said. My smile faded.

"I'm just messing with you!" he laughed as he took my phone. I shyly smiled. He handed me his phone and I put my cell phone number in. As I gave it back to him, and he gave me mine, his mom interrupted us.

"Sweetie? Why don't you show Rachel the backyard? We'll call you when the food is ready." she said.

"Kay mom." he sighed. He nodded his head to a door.

"Let's go." he said. I followed him to the back door and we went outside to a stunning garden filled with twinkling lights. It was dusk and the lights sparkled beautifully within the plants.

"It's beautiful!" I gaped. Tyler sat down on the bench under the lights. He pouted and patted the space next to him. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"You know, I'm not that bad of a guy." he looked at me seriously.

"I know, why would you think that?" I laughed.

"Well it just kind of seemed like you didn't like me." He shrugged. Why did everyone think I didn't like them?

"Why is everyone assuming that I don't like them? Is there something physically wrong with me that gives you the impression of being angry or something? I will have you know that I believed some of you did not particularly care for me and- "

"Rachel! Chill!" He interrupted me. "There is nothing wrong with your looks! Trust me!" he smiled and I laughed.

"It's just that, why did you hug that Damon dude all of the sudden?" he asked and I became insanely embarrassed.

"I am not particularly proud of my previous actions, but I will tell you. I just remember being really exhausted and excited. I wasn't aware of what I was doing. All I know is that I really needed to hug someone and Damon was the closest."

"Oh..."Tyler said. There was a pause of silence.

"Well, if there's a next time or you just feel like hugging or whatever, you can, you know, always look over to me to help you out there..." he looked down shyly.

I smiled, 'He is so cute!' I thought. "I'd love that." I giggled. "Thank you. And if you ever need a friend who's not a guy, I'm here for you." We both laughed.

"You know, I've never met a girl like you." he said while moving in closer to me.

"Really?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah. I know that I don't really know you but, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah..."I became intrigued thinking that maybe, just maybe...

"I think I like-"

'Here it comes!' I thought joyfully.

"I think I like Elena."

_Shoot._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! LoLness and JClayton, you guys rock! So in this chapter, you'll get a little bit of Tyler and a ittle bit of Damon. No Stefan :( But he is mentioned! You have to check what Tyler says about Stefan and Rachel :) More drama! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a little while but it was worth it hehehe. Also, for future reference, Rachel has not met Shelby (her biological mom) yet, she will be appearing in this story but not until a few more chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"Oh!" I said with a twinge of disappointment as I looked down timidly at my hands.

"Yeah, I know that she's with Stefan but, she has changed a lot over the years and...I don't know, she is a great person and she's caring and...I don't know."

"Oh." I repeated. "No one else knows?" I asked depressingly.

"I can't tell anyone. I definitely can't tell Matt cuz' he's still in love with her-"

"What?" I shot my head back up to look at Tyler. "But he's with Caroline!"I said panicked.

"Yeah, well he has always loved her. I can't tell Caroline cuz' she'll tell Matt, Bonnie would just make fun of me and everyone else would too." he sighed.

"So I was wondering..."he started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you like, maybe help me?"

"What? Help you how?" I asked suspiciously.

"Like, can you ask her what she thinks of me and stuff? Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe pretend to be my girlfriend or something? To make her jealous?"

I scoffed angrily. "If you think that I'm going to help you manipulate someone who actually calls me her friend, into believing she's in love with you, you must have me seriously mistaken!" I said as I stood up from the bench and walked quickly back into the house.

"Rachel! Wait!" Tyler called after me.

I finally found the Lockwoods and my dads talking in the living room.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, but I am not feeling well and I think it is best if I could go home." I spoke as Tyler ran into the room.

"Honey? Are you all right?" Dad asked.

"She passed out after school this evening." Daddy looked over to the Lockwoods. "I think it **is** best if she got her rest." He smiled.

"I'll take you home sweetie." He said to me. "I will be back in a few minutes." he smiled to Dad.

"Thank you for inviting us over. You were very hospitable." I said as Mrs. Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood got up to say goodbye.

Mrs. Lockwood, I mean Carol, came over and hugged me."I hope you feel better sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek.

Mayor Lockwood came over to me and shook my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Rachel. If only my boy knew how lucky he is to find a girl like you and do something about it." He said scrutinizingly at Tyler.

"I agree Mayor Lockwood." I said to him as everyone in the room laughed, excluding Tyler.

"Bye!" I waved as Daddy and I went to the front door. Daddy walked out and as I was about to close the door, Tyler stopped me.

"Wait!"He said.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Can you at least think about it? It would benefit you also!"

I squinted my eyes at him. "Benefit me how?" I asked irritated.

"I saw how you were looking at Stefan..."

My facial expression softened.

"With him and Elena broken up, we can get them for ourselves." he advised.

"Rachel!"Daddy called.

"I have to go..."I said as I ran to the car.

As Daddy and I drove off, I saw Tyler looking at us in the rearview mirror.

When we finally got home, Daddy dropped me off and I went inside the house. I was very confused about the whole evening. 'So much drama in one single day!' I thought.

It was around 6:30 and I was hungry. 'I should have had dinner there. Oh well.' I went to the kitchen and got all the ingredients to make a delicious bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. "I'm feeling pasta today." I said out loud. I put my ipod in the ipod deck and turned my music up all the way. _Smile _by Lily Allen came on and so I started singing and dancing along with the song.

_When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were kissin' that girl next door  
What you do that for_

When you first left me  
I didn't know what to say  
I've never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
It's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
Yeah it makes me smile  
Yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile...

"Why do I always end up catching you singing?" I deep voice whispered in my ear frightening me. I jumped back and dropped the box of noodles, spilling them everywhere. As I put my hand over my heart I looked up and saw Damon smirking and I sighed.

"And once again I take your breath away." He smiled.

"You frightened me!" I shouted at him. I turned down the music and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, pouting and rubbing his arm.

"Oh please, I didn't hit you that hard!"

"You can hit me harder if you'd like." He said while twinkling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him and bent down to pick up the noodles. He rolled his own eyes and sighed.

"Here, let me help you." He said pursing his lips together and helping me pick up the mess. We put it all back in the box and stood back up.

"Thank you. That was quite chivalrous of you." I said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. So uh, how was the dinner at the Lockwood's?" He asked as my smile faded.

"It was grand at first, but then it was quite dreadful. I pretended not to feel well so I could leave but unfortunately it was before I even had dinner. My dads stayed."

"Yeah, Stefan told me about how you were conceived. Interesting." he said croaking his voice.

I just looked at him.

"So why did it become dreadful?" He asked me, taking a bite of the cooked noodles while I was mixing the bowls. He crossed his arms and leaned himself against the counter next to me.

"Well...there was this whole situation with Tyler."

"You mean the 'DUUUUUDE!' guy?" I laughed at him when he made his voice sound like a surfer when saying 'DUUUUUDE'.

"Yeah, that guy."

""Please, he's a nobody. Don't listen to anything he says." He said to me making me grin. I quickly asked myself, 'How did he get in here?' I looked confusedly at him. He looked at me then looked behind himself.

"What is it?"he asked.

"How did you even get in here?"

"Well, I saw you through Elena's window and I was bored. So I came over and your door was open so I let myself in." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

"And who said you could come in?"

"I just told you! I did." he winked. I rolled my eyes at him as he chuckled.

"Please, you know you love my company."

"Hmmm, I don't know. I am kind of wishing a pet fish was here instead of you." I laughed.

He covered his heart with his hand and pretended to be injured. "Ow! That hurts! That really hurts."

He made me laugh really hard but I bumped my hand on the hot stove and burned my finger.

"Ow!" I screeched.

"What'd ya do?"He burrowed his eyebrows.

"I just burned my finger. It's nothing." I tried to brush it off but he took my hand and got closer to me.

"Let me see it." after he examined my finger, her went to the freezer and got an icepack.

"Here, put this on there. I'll finish cooking your meal." He said giving me the icepack and pushing me out of the way.

"You really don't have to-"

"I f you don't relax, I am going to take this pot of hot food and dump it on myself."He looked at me seriously.

"But-" I tried to protest, but then he grabbed the pot and gave me a warning face.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez! Stop being such a drama queen!" I shouted.

"**I'm** the drama queen?" he asked laughing.

"You're so confusing! Uggh!" I stomped my foot and stormed out of the kitchen.

"You are so entertaining." I heard Damon say.

A few minutes later, Damon came into the living room with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Are you joining me?" I asked.

"Why yes I am. We have more to talk about." he said sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what did Tyler do that made you so mad?"

"He assumed that I was a dishonest person." I said respectfully.

"And are you an **honest** person?" He asked. I looked at him as he ate a bite of spaghetti. I saw in his facial expressions that he had been hurt in the past and by the sound of his voice as he asked me that, it seemed as if he did not trust anyone either.

"Yes I am." I said proudly.

"So you will answer me honestly about anything?"

"Yes." I said assuringly.

"Prove it."

"Fine! Ask me anything!" I took a bite of the pasta and it was like eating in an Italian restaurant.

"Ok, why did you move here?"

"I don't really want to answer tha-"

"Ah ha! You said you were going to prove it. You lose. You're dishonest."

I became furious! "I am too honest!"

"Then answer my question." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine, if you must know, my dads thought it was best for us to live here because they found out about my school life. There."

"Oh! So you were a wild kid and your parents wanted to be in control of you, I see."

"No! It isn't like that!" I defended myself.

"What other explanation is there then?" he asked me, thinking I was about to lie.

'**Just tell the truth Rachel!' **

'Would you be quiet in there?'

'**Not until you tell the truth!'**

'Ugh! Fine! Ok! I'll tell him!'

"I was treated unfairly at my school." I said.

"How?" Damon asked, pasta stuffed in his mouth.

"I was, you could say...tormented by my peers." I looked down at my food. He instantly froze and turned to look at me.

"You were bullied?" He asked harshly.

"Yes." I nodded. He sighed angrily with his nostrils flaring.

"I have to go." He stood up and walked out the door.

"But wait!" I said as he closed the door.

'Did I say something wrong?' I thought.

I looked at the clock for the time and realized it was time to put up my monthly video.

I set up my video equipment in my room and sang confidently.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me. ' _I love this song' I thought as I sang._  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.  
_

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight,  
and all I see is him and me forever and forever._I then noticed a black crow watching me through my bedroom window. 'Yay! I have an audience' I thought...sadly. 'I wish I knew love like this...' I thought. 'I could relate to this...'

And I know it's only in my mind,  
that I'm talking to myself, and not to him.  
And although, I know that he is blind, still I say,  
there's a way for us.

I love him, but when the night is over,  
he is gone, the river's just a river.  
Without him, the world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

I love him, but everyday I'm learning  
that all my life I've only been pretending!

Without me, his world would go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known!

I love him,

I love him,

I love him, but only on my own.

As soon as my video was up, I received plenty of comments! Unfortunately, they were not the kind I had hoped and they were from McKinley students. Cheerios mostly.

_**Sky Splits: If I were your parents, I would sell you back**_**. **

_**Hi Ho Cheerio: I'm going to scratch my eyes out. **_

_**The Cheerios: Please get sterilized.**_

I looked sadly at the screen. "Even though I am now in Georgia, they still terrorize me." I thought out loud. I looked over at my window and saw the crow perked up.

"You wouldn't bully me would you?" I asked the bird ridiculously.

"Well, I will just block them!" I told the bird enthusiastically.

I blocked them from going onto my profile and that is when...

"Honey! We're home." my dads came home.

"Okay!" I yelled. I looked back at the bird. "Time to get my beauty sleep!" I said talking to him. As I was about to take off my clothes to put on my pajamas, I realized the crow was still there!

"Nope. Sorry! No peep show tonight!" I closed my pink curtains, changed into my pj's and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Da-dum! I wonder what she will dream about? Anyhoo, in the next chapter Rachel will have her dream and then we will also go on with the musical :) Keep reviewing please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I see you are still reading my story! I am so grateful, thank you so much! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there is a lot of Damon action in here! I really hope you accept the singing scene for him. In my mind it isawesome. When you read the part where Rachel is clapping along to Damon singing, I imagined her when Mr. Shue was singing 'Bust a Move' and she was clapping funny at the beginning. I also hope you like the story line for the musical! It may be a little corny but I like it mostly because it can relate a bit to Rachel...anyways on to the story! ****

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was in a room. On a stage? It was all quite fuzzy to me. I heard laughter and saw my new group of friends next to me, but something was not right...it wasn't Stefan who was cuddling with Elena, no...it was Tyler. 'What in the world?' I thought. I then felt two warm arms slide around my waist and lips kissing my cheek. I turned around to see Stefan in a loving, caring manner towards me.

Now, I was even more confused. The stage lights turned off, and when they turned back on, my friends were nowhere to be seen. I heard someone playing the piano in a soft melody behind the curtain. I moved the red velvet curtain and saw Damon with his piercing blue eyes looking straight at me. It was dark, but there was a bright spotlight on him.

He turned around back to the piano and started to play a heartbreaking tune. I got closer to him and when I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned around with a demonic face! His eyes were pitch black, with black veins starting from his eyes, and in his smile he had fangs. He hissed at me and bared his teeth. Yes, I was frightened, but I couldn't look away...

There was something beautiful in there, but I couldn't point out what it was. I moved closer to him and he showed his teeth even more.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked in a mad, husky voice. I thought about it. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have already.

"No..." I said. I reached out my hand and touched the veins below his eyes. He gasped at the touch and closed his eyes tight. He grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him.

"Why aren't you?" he screamed at me, eyes wide. I took my other hand and ran it up through his soft black hair. I already knew the answer. I knew who he was. I supposed he was a lot like me, considered :unusual, abnormal, strange, bizarre, a freak. And there is only one thing I worry about that he must worry about too, that I would never admit to anyone.

"Because, I know what it feels like to be alone. That is my real fear. And I know it is yours." I spoke clearly. His face softened, but quickly went back to evil. He took that wrist of mine and bit through it as I screamed.

My alarm clock went off as I woke up panicked.

"What a nightmare!" I gasped. My heart was beating so fast!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."I counted down to relax myself and I breathed in and out.

"It is going to be a lovely day." I smiled optimistically trying to assure myself. I jumped out of bed and got onto the elliptical. I took my shower and asked myself, 'What should I wear today?'.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

"Where were you Damon?" Stefan asked coming into the living room from behind Damon.

"Oh, nowhere. Just paid a special visit to our new little friend. Ms. Rachel Berry." Damon smirked. He was sitting on the couch with a scotch glass filled halfway with blood.

"Leave her alone Damon. She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve any torment."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked broodingly.

"Why Stefan! It is as if someone has entrusted me with their secrets instead of you! Well, this is just awkward." Damon said taking a sip of the blood.

"Just tell me Damon." Stefan sighed. Damon was examining the glass of blood then looked back at Stefan.

"In her own words?"

"Sure." Stefan got in front of Damon.

"She was treated unfairly at her school." Damon burrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Stefan.

"How?" Stefan squinted.

"She was tormented by her peers."

"She was bullied?" Stefan asked looking pissed off. Damon slightly nodded and looked down.

He looked back up at Stefan to say something, but realized he saw something in Stefan's eyes.

"You sound worried about her Stefan." Damon said surprised."I thought you only cared for Elena." He examined Stefan's face which looked like it was in shame. Damon's eyes widened and he smiled.

"You like her!"He said standing up.

Stefan just looked at Damon smirking, and scoffed.

"Oh! This is perfect!" Damon laughed then looked at Stefan seriously and got closer to him. "That way, when you realize you're in love with her and take her off to La La Land, I'll be here for Elena when she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Stay away from her Damon."

"Who do you mean? Elena? Or Rachel?" he smirked. Stefan just stared him in the eyes warning him.

"Well whoever you are talking about, you know that I am not going to leave her alone. " He smiled walking away from Stefan. Right as he was about to walk out of the living room, he stopped and looked back at Stefan.

"You know, Rachel...is **very** entertaining." He smiled and left the room, leaving a gloomy Stefan to his thoughts.

* * *

I decided on my navy blue top that had the plaid black and yellow bow, my white peppy skirt, my navy blue knee-highs, and my brown loafers. I kept my hair straight down because I thought it suited the outfit. Kurt would just scream! Anyways, I went to school and it was going as great as the day before, except I tried to avoid Tyler and whenever he would try to talk to me, thankfully Matt, Bonnie, or Caroline would interrupt us. But then came snack. We all sat in the same places as we were at in yesterday's lunch which means I sat next to Tyler.

"Will you at least talk to me?"

"Sure." I said. Then there was a long awkward silence between us.

"Did you at least think about what I said yesterday?" He looked at me and asked. I sighed.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked desperately.

"No. But you will talk to me about it later right?"

"Yes Tyler." I looked in front of us to Stefan and Elena who were acting so much like the perfect couple it made me sick. I looked around to everyone to see that they were too busy in their own conversations to even notice that Tyler was love sick. I felt bad for him, even though I wished it were me he had feelings for. I took out my phone and sent Tyler a text message.

_**Rachel: How can you stand it?**_

_**Ty: Stand what?**_

_**Rachel: Stand seeing them like this with each other every day and not being able to talk to someone about it?**_

_**Ty: Well...I don't really feel like I should tell you...**_

_**Rachel: I just want to let you know that something similar happened to me back in Ohio. I was desperately in love with the guy but he had a cliché of a blonde girlfriend who was terrible to me but I had to deal with seeing them be all ' in love' every day and then another guy I was involved with had feelings for her also and it turns out he got her pregnant...so, I know how it feels.**_

_**Ty: Wow. Bummer. It sucks, doesn't it?**_

_**Rachel: Terribly... Ok. I'll help you.**_

_**Ty: Yes! Thank you!**_

_**Rachel: But I will not pretend to be your girlfriend! We can think of other things just not that. It would be fraud.**_

_**Ty: Totally! Whatever you say.**_

I looked at Tyler and we were both smiling at each other as he mouthed 'thank you' to me. I bit my lower lip. 'He wants to make her jealous huh?'

I layed my head on Tyler's shoulder and held on to his arm.

"Tyler!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your arms are so muscular!" I said loudly. I winked at him and he understood what I was trying to do.

"Oh! Thanks Rachel. You know, they're great for holding girls." I giggled.

"Let me show you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our faces only inches away.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Caroline said as everyone laughed, except Stefan and Elena.

'Hmm, was it working?' I thought. The day went fairly well and Tyler and I just kept flirting with each other at lunch to make Stefan and Elena jealous, but he did not know that I was flirting for real. Oh well. Also, you may be thinking that we are pretending to be together, but we are not! We are harmlessly being comfortable with each other. Then came history and Stefan and I were passing notes once again.

_**Stefan: So are you and Tyler a couple?**_

_**Rachel: No, why would you think that? **_I asked innocently.

_**Stefan: Well, Elena talked to Tyler and he said you two were.**_

_**Rachel: WHAT? No we aren't!**_

_**Stefan: Oh, well maybe he just mis presumed you were.**_

_**Rachel: He had no right to! He is going to be sorry! **_The bell rang and as Stefan was about to talk to me, Tyler went out the door and I stormed after him.

"Tyler! How dare you!" I yelled as I crossed my arms. Everyone looked at me and Tyler froze and turned around.

He walked back to me "Jeez Rachel! Chill! What did I do?"

"You told Elena that we were in a relationship!"

"Ok, I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry but she came up to me and asked me so I thought she would be really jealous if I told her we were, and trust me she was."he smiled thinking he was smart.

"Ok." I smiled back. "You're on your own!" I frowned and walked away, ignoring him calling my name.

"Rachel?" Caroline and Bonnie saw me walking and caught up with me. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Just Tyler." I sighed. "Ohhh." they both said.

"Well, we have an half an hour, you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really." I truly did want to talk about it, but I knew I couldn't with them. Even though Tyler is a jerk, he did not deserve betrayal.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but maybe you should give Ty a break." Caroline told me.

"Why?" I was confused.

"His girlfriend was killed a little while back and he has not fully recovered."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I was shocked.

"My mom doesn't know how she was killed, but her body was found buried close to the freeway." Caroline looked upset. "She was Matt's sister." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"She had problems but she didn't deserve that." Caroline continued.

We sat down at our lunch spot as Matt joined us, then Elena and Stefan.

"So Rachel." Caroline started.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Bonnie and I have been talking and..." she looked at Bonnie who nodded.

"You should try out for cheer." She looked at me hopefully as I just stared.

"We have a spot open on the team and you would be perfect for it!" Bonnie told me.

Elena laughed. "Is this **my** spot you're trying to fill?" she asked. Caroline looked at her disapproving.

"Elena's spot? What? No! I can't be in cheer!" I panicked.

"Why not? You would be perfect for it and I remember you saying that you were an amazing dancer! It won't be that hard!"

I smiled shyly when I realized everyone was looking at me. "Well, I did win my first dance competition when I was only three months old." I said quietly.

"Great! So you are on the team!" She clasped her hands together.

"But wai-" I tried to protest.

"You are on the team." she said evilly to me. She scared me so I agreed. Matt looked at his watch...

"Guys, time to go!" We all got up and walked over to the auditorium but as we were, Tyler joined us.

"Hey guys!"He said to us. He put his arm around my shoulder but I pushed it off and Matt laughed hard.

"Dude, you are totally a babe magnet!" Matt said sarcastically. Everyone laughed as Tyler hit Matt on the head.

We entered the auditorium and saw everyone already assembled onstage, the singers, band with all their instruments set up, and the setting people. We walked quickly to the stage and settled into the chairs on the right. Bonnie sat next to Bonnie and Matt who was next to Tyler. Elena, Stefan, and I sat in front of them.

Mr. Saltzman and Mrs. Lockwood, I mean, Carol came into the middle of the stage with a great deal of papers.

"Ok everyone! Time to give you your parts!" Mr. Saltzman said enthusiastically. Everyone cheered. I then noticed two figures behind the curtain talking.

"You guys know that this is not our usual musical, so we are going to let the writer of this play to tell you what it's about and to give you your scripts. Let's bring out our writer!" Everyone cheered as a boy with shaggy brown hair came out from behind the red curtain. "Jeremy Gilbert!"Mr. Saltzman shouted. People whistled and cheered for him and Elena gasped.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I am great! It's just that, that is my brother." She smiled proudly.

"That is great!" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey everyone!" He waved to everybody and they cheered even more.

"So in this story, we actually have many main characters, but it focuses a lot on a girl named Leah and it is about how teenagers act and treat each other today in modern times. She has feelings for many guys who unfortunately do not feel the same way about her." he hit a personal spot with me there.

" And all of the guys believe they are in love with a girl who is very popular in high school and who treats Leah like crap, but has many at home problems. Leah tries to help each of the guys out and finally gets sick of them liking only this one girl, so she devises a bunch of plans with her best friend to get them to be with the people she believes they belong with but many things happen, complications and confusion which she has to end up fixing." He finally caught his breath as everyone laughed and hooted. "Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah!" we all said. "We got it dude." someone said in the back, we all laughed.

"Ok, come up here and get your scripts!" He told us taking the papers away from Carol.

As I got up, everyone ran up front to get their scripts and basically pushed me out of the way. As I was about to fall, someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back up.

"Well hello!" Damon said to me as he brought me up to his face. I gasped and jumped back, thinking about the nightmare I had.

"You ok?" he looked at me up and down with his 'she is crazy!' eyes. I laughed nervously and shook it off.

"Yeah, I am great!"

"Ok..."Damon said unsure. We just stood there awkwardly in silence as all the other people received their parts. He started to look around at everyone seeming distracted, then looked back at me. I looked back at him and he gave a short smile and I laughed when he went back to no emotion at all. I then asked myself, 'What was he doing here?'

"Damon?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking upward.

"What are you do-"

"Damon! I have your script right here!" Elena's brother yelled holding a stack of papers in his hand.

"Great!" He walked over to Jeremy passing by a speechless Stefan and Elena, took his script, and came back walking over to me looking through the papers. I kept staring at him which he quickly noticed.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't really seem like the musical type." I said constantly looking at my fidgeting hands. I looked back at him.

"Are you kidding? I love musicals!" He said, I was unsure if he was telling the truth though but I smiled widely and brightly at him.

"Aren't you going to get your script?" He asked me. I looked over and Mr. Saltzman and Jeremy were almost finished giving the stacks of paper out. I rushed over to them and I was the last one to receive it.

Jeremy looked me over twice.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked, in a nice way though! He wasn't mean at all.

"Rachel Berry." I replied proudly.

"Oh! " He looked down at the last script in his hands and handed it to me. He looked back up at me through his shaggy hair. "So you're my star? Huh?" He said smiling. I looked down at the script as it said 'Leah' at the top.

"I got the lead?" I asked him gravely.

"Yeah you got the lead." He laughed. I jumped a up and down then gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" I released him from my bear hug and he looked shyly at me.

"Yeah, I heard you perform and I knew you were my lead." He smiled.

"Really? I didn't see you there.."

"I was on the sidelines listening in. Alaric and Mrs. Lockwood thought it was best for me because they didn't want anyone to try to bribe me into giving them a huge part when they're terrible singers." He laughed.

"Well thank you for this opportunity, I really appreciate it. I will not let you down." I shook his hand and skipped back to Damon.

"I thought I was the only person you liked to snuggle with." He pouted. I raised my eyebrow at him and grabbed him into a tight squeeze.

"I got the lead!" I exclaimed.

"Congrats." He chuckled.

"Damon? What are you doing?" I let go of Damon and turned around to see a confused Stefan and Elena. Everyone onstage became quiet.

"What does it look like? I'm part of the play!"He smiled.

"No you're not! You didn't even audition yesterday!" Caroline stood next to me crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but I am pretty tight with the directors and author and they let me join in last minute." He smirked.

"You don't deserve to be here. Who knows if you can even sing?" Caroline kept talking, and I desperately wanted her to just be quiet!

"Oh I can sing. In fact, the band and some of my friends here will prove it to you if you'll let us." He smirked. Everyone whistled and howled for Caroline to make him sing. She held up her hand which stopped the noise and...

"Fine. Prove it." she said raising her eyebrows. Damon smirked.

"Come on people!" He yelled which got the band in their places and about half the teenagers in there who were also in choir got together next to him. He motioned to the chairs to Stefan, Caroline, and Elena.

"Everyone, please take a seat." He said soothingly. He looked over to me and winked. I giggled and sat next to Stefan.

"OK GUYS! Take it from the top!" Damon told the band and a group of people from the musical as he started walking backwards from where we sat..

He pointed to the guitarist who started to play some notes. Then the drums. He was nodding along swiftly with the beat. They had a good beat going. I started to move and gently clap along with it, smiling like crazy! And then...

_**Livin' easy, lovin' free, season ticket, on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin', leave me be, takin' everything in my stride **_**His voice gave me the chills.**_**  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather don **_**He was gently bouncing on his feet.**_**  
Goin' down, party town, My friends are gonna be there too**_he pointed down to the ground and then gestured "Give me" to the group of singers who started to sing along._**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell**_Damon was really getting into the song. I was thrilled._**No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down**_He slid down on the floor all the way to where I was._  
__**Like a wheel (ooh), gonna spin it. nobody's gonna mess me around**_He landed on his knees and kept singing up to me, suggestively rubbing my thigh and took my hand.

_**Hey Satan, payin' my dues (pay my dues), playin' in a rockin' band**_ He stood me up and turned me around._  
__**Hey Mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land whoa**_ and he slid his arms around my waist_**I'm on the highway to hell (on the highway)**_He danced with me (more like grinded against me_)  
__**Highway to hell (I'm on a highway to hell)  
I'm on the Highway to hell (I'm on it I'm on it)  
highway to hell**__**Ooooh  
Don't stop me!**_Everyone was rocking out and singing along now, besides a pissed off Caroline, a shocked Stefan, and a jealous Elena and Tyler? What? I ignored all of them and enjoyed myself.

_**I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell! (I'm on the high way to hell)**_ He spun me around and about, making me giggle very hard._  
__**Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell**__  
_

_**Highway to hell  
On the highway to hell!  
Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell**_Damon looks me in the eyes and by surprise, throws me in a full back dip on the last note. Our faces were inches apart and my chest was panting so hard it was hitting his.

Don't stop me oooh yeah

"Hmm, guess I take your breath away again." he smirked.

* * *

**"Bow chicka wow wow!" I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it! It would mean so much! I want to hear your positive, wonderful thoughts hahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I have not updated recently! School has kept me busy :( I know we all love Damon but I am afraid I have given a bit of the spotlight to Stefan and Tyler in this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews (JClayton, LoLness, and lostmysanity, you are now my new best friends!) and adding my story to your favorite stories! I can't thank you enough!**_

* * *

"Everyone grab a partner!" Carol yelled, taking me out of my Damon trance while walking towards Damon and me. I pushed Damon off and tried to straighten out my outfit.

"By the way, love the Catholic school girl look on you." Damon whispered in my ear. I gasped and slapped him on the chest as he chuckled. Carol finally came over.

"Why Damon! Who knew you were quite the singer! And dancer for that matter!" she said to Damon with a hint of flirtiness in her eyes. 'Don't tell me Damon goes after cougars now, a married one no less!' I thought.

Carol looked back at the crowd. "You will be practicing your lines from the play with your partner. I will have you know that if you do not do well with your part, we will change it for the sake of the show. So, you better take this seriously. Chop, chop! Get to practicing!" Everyone scattered around to find a partner as Carol smiled sweetly at me and Damon and walked off.

"Want to be my par-" Damon was interrupted.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Stefan gently smiling. He looked over at Damon with burrowed eyebrows.

"Damon, why don't you go partner up with Elena." He motioned his head to a serious Elena with her hands on her hips. Damon chuckled and put up his hands innocently.

"Fine, I'll go practice with your girlfriend. But don't come crying back to me when you two get into a fight over not spending any quality time together." He laughed and walked away. I looked back at a chuckling Stefan.

"Is he always like that?" I asked laughing.

"Worse actually." he smiled. "I brought over your script." He handed me my stack of lines.

"Thank you!" I took it from him graciously.

"You got the lead. That's huge!" He smiled at me.

"I know! I still can't get over it! What character did you get burdened with?" I laughed.

"Demetrius. The brooding, selfless teenager who is lovesick just by one look at the exquisite Sofia." He said dramatically (is there any other way?) We laughed.

"Sounds perfect for you." I grinned. "We should get to practicing. How about we practice a scene we have together?" I said looking through the script.

"Uh, yeah sure." he said looking through his also. "Ah! Here is one! Page 46." He helped me find it and then we both cleared our throats.

"_**So, you're in love with her?" **_I stated to Stefan from my script, with a gentle tone.

"_**I am. Just one look and my heart knew it was a prisoner of her love forever." **_He looked at me in my eyes deeply and said. 'Wow.' I thought staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You were lovely! I was just surprised at how great of a performer you are." I smiled brightly.

He looked down and blushed. 'Wait, did he just blush?'

"Shall we go on?" I asked, he nodded smiling.

"_**Does she even know who you are? You know, looks aren't everything! She is probably just some maniac with a bleak personality who will only get by in life with her looks!" **_I yelled. It was in the script! I take even rehearsals seriously! Musical productions are not to be taken lightly!

"_**I am in love with her! I can't think of anything but her! I don't care if she doesn't see me for who I am, I will make her see me in a whole different light." **_He gazed dazingly at where the audience would be.

"_**And by 'whole different light' you mean a light bulb you get when you have an idea right? Because this is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard." **_I heard laughing from beside me and Stefan and realized everyone was watching us. I looked over to see everyone's eyes on us waiting for more. 'Fine, I'll give them more.' I smirked.

"_**Will you help me or not? Because I don't want to stand here and listen to you put me down!" **_Stefan shouted. I love the way he acts. He is so dreamy, anyways...

I had a hard facial expression on as I turned away from him. I changed it into a sly then happy look and turned back around to Stefan and put my hand on his shoulder.

"_**Of course I'll help you Demetrius. There is nothing I would rather see in this world than you with the girl of your dreams on your arm." **_I smiled.

Stefan looked at me suspiciously and looked back at his script for a moment then back up at me.

"_**So, you'll help me then?"**_

"_**Of course I will!"**_

"_**Great! I'll see you tomorrow, same time!" **_He grinned at me and walked away. Everyone applauded and hooted while Stefan came back to where I was standing wrapping an arm around me.

"I think you got their attention." He whispered to me. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Rachel! If only I had a daughter like you..." Carol walked over and hugged me tight. I looked over at all of the seats for the audience and realized there was someone in the back row...a woman?...

"Gee, thanks mom." Tyler sighed. We looked over at him with his hands in his pockets and head tilted to the side.

"Oh stop whining, I said daughter not son." She rolled her eyes.

"You have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets that from his father." She looked at me seriously. I chuckled nervously as Stefan walked over to Damon, Elena, and Bonnie.

"That was uh, pretty great acting there." Tyler said to me as his mom walked away.

"You should know. You must be a great actor, lying to Elena and to me." I said with hands on my hips.

"I am sorry! Okay? How many times does it take to convince you?"

"5 years of saying it." I crossed my arms over my chest. I noticed Tyler's eyes wander over there and I snapped my fingers in front of him to get him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry...wait, you sentenced me?" He asked confused.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." I was serious.

He laughed thinking it was a joke then quickly cleared his throat ignoring my piercing gaze. "What crime?"He questioned.

"Fraud." I said and as I tried to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. We bumped into each other and our faces were close together. He looked deep into my eyes and I melted inside.

"5 years? I don't know...do I get off early on good behavior?" He smiled. I yanked myself out of his arms and walked away quickly, but turned around, smiled, and said...

"Maybe." I grinned, he smiled brightly at me. I turned around and walked to where Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, And Elena were, behind the curtain.

* * *

_**Bum bum bum! What is going on behind the curtain? Who was the mysterious lady in the back row? Will Kurt make a special appearance? Who knows? Keep reviewing and you'll see!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not sure of what I felt, but it was...different." In heard Bonnie say.

I was about to go over to Elena, but I suddenly heard the awareness of Bonnie's voice and stopped myself. I peeked in from the corner of the curtain.

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Damon squinted his eyes at Bonnie. She gave him a pissed off look and looked over at Stefan.

"Whenever I touch a vampire, I get this shock through my system and I have this feeling. A feeling of death." She sighed, her eyes burrowed.

'Vampire? What? Is this part of the play?'

"And when you touched Rachel? Was it that same feeling?" Stefan asked her. 'Ok, maybe it wasn't from the play.' I thought.

"That's just the thing! It was like the exact opposite. It was like a feeling of being..." she paused.

"What Bonnie? A feeling of what?" Elena said intrigued.

"A feeling of being, reborn..." Bonnie sighed. Stefan looked confused, Elena looked over at Damon, and Damon was looking at Bonnie as if she was crazy.

"So what does that mean?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know. I am just saying that we might want to watch out." Bonnie replied.

"For Rachel? Seriously? She is like a little tiny thing!" Damon said gesturing 'little' with his hands.

"Bonnie is right. We never know what is going on in this town. We need to watch out."

"What? Like stalk her?" Damon asked, everyone ignoring him.

"Maybe you can get closer to her? Find out if she knows anything about us?" Stefan asked Elena and Bonnie.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we'll check her out."

Damon perked up and turned to where I was.

'What is going on? I don't understand! What is happening? I have to get out of here!' I turned around and smacked straight into Tyler. He held on to me.

"What is going on? Are you alright?" He asked worried. I looked behind me to see Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Bonnie walking out from behind the curtain.

"Can you take me home?" I asked Tyler with my eyes watering. He nodded and helped me quickly down the stairs.

"Tyler? Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"Just taking Rachel home mom." He said as we were walking.

Carol smiled and nodded as we walked out to the door.

We were walking down the hallway and out the school. I was contemplating in my mind what they were talking about. I was holding myself because I was so scared all of the sudden. I felt a jacket fall onto my shoulders and looked over to see Tyler putting his black jacket on me.

"Here, you're shivering." he said. I smiled slightly and slid my arms into the arms of the jacket. It was warm and cuddly.

"Thank you." I said. We got into his black truck and drove off.

"So what happened back there?" Tyler asked. "You got all scared and stuff."

"I'm not really sure what happened. I'm still processing it in my mind right now." I said looking down at my hands. I suddenly saw a hand cover mine. I looked over to see Tyler still watching his eyes on the road, but his hand on mine like he cared for me.

"It's going to be ok." He said looking at me for a split second. He took back his hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

'I hope so.' I thought.

"You're two doors down from Elena's right?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed. My phone then made a chiming sound alerting me that I received a text. I opened my phone and...

_**Kurt Hummel: Hey Gorgeous! How is Mystic Falls treating you? **_I smiled at the text which had Tyler alerted. I knew it was rude to text when you were in someone's company.

"Do you mind if I text? I have been waiting for this." I asked him. He got all nervous and irritated saying...

"S-sure, y-yeah! You can text. I don't care." He laughed nervously. I looked at him suspiciously but went on texting.

_**Rachel Berry: Oh my gosh! I have been waiting to talk to you for forever! Mystic Falls hasn't been at all awful, except for this evening...it is a long story. Anyways, I miss you so much! I miss all of glee...how are you guys?**_

I felt Tyler looking over my shoulder checking out my text. I looked at him and he looked back onto the road quickly.

_**Kurt Hummel: We are all falling apart without you! Finn and Quinn got back together(total shocker...NOT), Santana says she is missing you and is crying *gasp*, Brit keeps asking when you will get well (I think she's in denial)?, Artie keeps crashing into the wall, Tina has got her "stutter" back ,Mike refuses to pop and lock it until you return, Matt keeps staring into the abyss, Mercedes is actually SICK of all the solos, Mr. Shue doesn't get any more perms! Puck keeps talking about how hot you were (after he talks about your beautiful eyes and long luscious locks *his own words*), and I think I may be losing my sense of fashion! I can't take it any longer!**_

_**Rachel Berry: :O I do not know what to say except I miss all of you too! And you will never be able to lose your fashion sense Kurt.**_

_**Kurt Hummel: So true. Anyways, are you near a computer?**_

_**Rachel Berry: Not yet but in a couple of minutes I will.**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Get on the online chatting as soon as possible! So...any hot guys?**_

_**Rachel Berry: Ok I will! And yes there are, MANY! Can you tell Finn that?**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Of course I will dear! You can even tell him yourself in a little while!**_

_**Rachel Berry: What do you mean?**_

_**Kurt Hummel: You'll see...mwahhahah!**_

"We're here!" Tyler said.

We arrived at my semi-large home and both Tyler and I got out of the car. He walked me to the door.

"Well you're here. Safe and sound." Tyler smiled at me. I smiled and looked at a note on the door from my dads.

_**Sweetie! We are out doing errands we will see you in a couple of hours. xoxo –Dad and Daddy.**_

As Tyler was about to walk off I called for him.

"Ty?" I asked innocently.

He turned around and smirked. "Yeah?"

"Want to come in?"

"I thought you would never ask." He said walking through the door. I scoffed at him as he walked in like he owned the place.

"Would you like anything to eat? A snack perhaps?" I asked.

"Uh sure, got any Doritos?" He asked.

"Yeah." I laughed. I went into the kitchen and got the fresh bag of Doritos and 2 Diet Cokes.

I came back into the living room and tossed him the bag.

"Nice toss! You would really be handy on the football team." he joked, I rolled my eyes. I realized I needed to get to my computer, quickly!

"My friend wanted me to go online real quick, do you want to go with me to my bedroom?" I asked him.

He looked at me and paused for a second, his mouth full of Doritos. "Sure." he said as I laughed. He followed me up the stairs and into my pink girly room.

"Wow, I think you like pink." He said looking around. I went over to my desk with my laptop and hooked up onto my internet.

_**Rachel Berry: I am online!**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Ok! Put your webcam on!**_

I turned my webcam on and found someone waiting for me. I opened up the window and found Mercedes, Brit, Santana, and Kurt hovering over their computer, Kurt in the middle.

"HEY GIRL!" Mercedes said.

"Hey Rach!" Everyone else shouted.

"Hey guys!" I smiled brightly.

"We miss you Rachel!" I heard someone in the background say.

"Is that Mr. Shue?" I asked.

"Yeah, wave hello Mr. Shue!" Kurt turned the computer around to Mr. Shue waving with straight hair!

"Looking good Mr. Shue!" I laughed. Kurt turned it back around to him and the club.

"Rachel, I miss you so much...I can't tell you how much I- " Santana started to say, but her eyes started to water up and she ran off to the side crying. 'So weird.' I thought.

"I sent you a get well card, did you get it Rach?" Brittany asked.

"I haven't Brittany, sorry!" I laughed.

"My cat probably took it..." she whispered to herself.

"Girl, we miss you! And I know you miss us...maybe just me and my chocolate thunder." Mercedes smiled. Kurt looked at her like 'how dare you!' She laughed hysterically at him.

"Santana! Don't cry on Artie!" Brittany ran off to where I assumed Santana had gone.

"Are those your friends?" I jumped at the sound of Tyler behind me, forgetting he was there.

"Oh! Yeah! Hold on, let me introduce you. Come sit next to me!"I said. He pulled a chair up next to me and looked at the screen.

"Guys," I said cautiously to Kurt and Mercedes. "This is Tyler, Tyler this is Kurt and Mercedes." I said motioning to the screen.

"Hi." He said awkwardly yet coolly. Both Kurt and Mercedes blushed. "Hi!" They both giggled shyly. He looked at me confused.

"Is that the Kurt you were texting?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said optimistically. He smiled like he was relieved. He looked back at the screen.

"Well it is very nice to know you Kurt." He grinned.

"And what about me?" Mercedes asked annoyed.

"It is an honor to meet such a well spoken woman." Tyler pursed his lips together as I laughed.

"Looks and talk, I think I like you." Mercedes spoke as Tyler smirked and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are you talking to the computer?" Finn looked through the webcam and then the screen seeing Tyler and myself.

"Rachel!" he said surprised, nervous, and a little jealous.

"W-what, w-who?" He tried to speak but I interrupted him.

"Finn, this is Tyler, Ty this is Finn."

"Hey." Tyler nodded.

Finn just kept looking confused.

"Finn what are you doing?" Quinn quickly sat next to him and became pissed when she saw me. But then she saw Tyler and her face lightened.

"Rachel? Hi..."

"Hi Quinn." I said quietly. "I heard you two got back together." I said softly. "That's great." I pretended I was happy but Tyler looked at me knowing it was fake. I looked down and he spoke up then.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." he waved.

"I'm Quinn." she blushed just like Kurt and Mercedes. Finn looked confused and just left. Quinn excused herself and went off to where Finn was.

"Sorry girl." Mercedes tried to make me feel a little better.

"He doesn't deserve any of us." Kurt tried to convince me. I was gloomy but then...

"RACHEL!" Mike and Matt showed up on the screen all cheery and funny.

"Dude we miss you so much!" Mike said to me. Matt hit him on the shoulder making him frown.

"Dude, she's not a dude she's a dudette!" He scolded him.

"Whatever dude, you hurt me." He pouted rubbing his shoulder.

"Ok dude...So Rach! How is the love of my life? And who's the dude?" Mike asked me.

Tyler quickly looked at me for an explanation. I just looked back at the screen.

"Mike, Matt, this is Tyler! He's my new friend. And Rosita is in perfect condition."

"Hey dude!" Matt exclaimed.

Tyler was now confused, "Hi, who is Rosita?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's Rachel's flat screen TV. Mike is in total love with it."

"She has a name! Call her by her name!" Mike whined,

"Fine! Rosita! There I said it." Matt sighed as Mike smiled triumphantly. Tyler laughed.

"I like these guys." he said.

"Uh hello? Aren't you forgetting something?" Mercedes asked Matt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry babe." He kissed Mercedes on the lips! I was so shocked!

"Ooh! I feel dirty!" I looked at Tyler and laughed.

"That's right!" Mercedes said proudly. "He finally asked me out!" She laughed.

"That is so great!" I smiled widely.

"So Tyler," Mike looked through the webcam squinting. "Do you have the hots for Rachel or what?"

I gasped. "Mike!" I said sternly. Matt hit him on the back of the head saying 'Idiot!'

Mike pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "What? They make a cute couple!" They all just stared him down. Tyler laughed as I panicked.

"Whatever!" Mike yelled and ran off.

"Sorry Tyler." I said to him embarrassed. "Nah, you shouldn't be sorry." he smiled.

"What are Lance Bass and Aretha doing?" I heard Noah say in the background. I laughed as Noah sat in front of Matt to see what they were doing. His face brightened when he saw me.

"Rachel!" He said all excited. I laughed as everyone just looked at him like he was crazy when he turned around and smiled at them. He turned his head back to the screen and said, "I mean, what's up Berry?" He nodded. I giggled but he then noticed Tyler.

"Oh, Noah this is Tyler, Tyler this is Noah." I said nervously.

"Actually it's Puck." Noah looked through the webcam seriously.

Everyone looked at Noah, then Tyler, Noah then Tyler.

"What's up?" Tyler nodded.

"Nothing much." Noah squinted at him.

"You been hitting on Berry?" He asked seriously.

"Noah!" I gasped. Tyler smirked, "Well it's kind of a reflex whenever I'm around a beautiful woman."

Everyone hooted and laughed and I blushed as Noah looked pissed. I quickly feared for Tyler. Noah could make his life miserable all the way over here!

"But," Tyler jumped in as he saw that I looked panicked, "she has actually been helping me snag the girl of my dreams."

Everyone 'awed!' and Noah's expression softened. "That's cool man." he smiled to Tyler. "Promise me something though." he looked serious again.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"Crush any jerk who disrespects or takes advantage of Berry for me." He smirked.

"Noah!" I huffed. Tyler chuckled and nodded his head.

"Already volunteered for that." He smirked.

"Nice," Noah nodded his head.

"Ok, enough testosterone! My goodness!" Kurt whined. "Puck, Matt, leave! Artie, Tina, come!" Puck and Matt rolled their eyes and said goodbye.

"Bye Rach! I miss you!" Noah said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy again.

"Whatever!" he sighed and walked away with Matt as Artie and Tina came over.

"Rachel! How's it going?" Artie asked.

"It's going great! " I smiled.

"Who's tha-" Tina started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"That's Tyler. Rachel's new friend." He smiled.

"Oh." Tina smiled.

"So guys!"How are you doing in glee? Have you been competitive enough for Vocal Adrenaline? Have they started their threats yet?" I asked worried.

"We have them threatening alright." Mercedes smiled.

"We plan on smacking them down like the hand of God." Artie assured me. Tyler and I laughed.

"Rachel, our break is over, talk to you later?" Kurt pouted.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Bye Rach! Bye! We'll miss you!" They were all saying as Kurt logged off.

"That is a great group of friends there." Tyler sighed. I felt really sad all of the sudden.

"Yeah. I miss them a lot."My eyes started to water and tears came flowing out as I tried to cover my face. I got up from my chair trying to avoid Tyler seeing me like this. He got up and held me in his arms as I cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry!" I cried softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" I said hiccupping.

"You feel like you lost them, it's ok." I felt him smile. I separated myself from him and wiped my tears away. I went straight for my Diet Coke. I took a sip and sighed.

"Sorry, whenever I get sad I get thirsty." I said. He smiled. His phone started playing a Doors' song and he answered.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm at Rachel's. Now? Fine." He closed his phone and looked back at me.

"It's my mom, she wants me at the house." He sighed.

"It's ok. I'll be ok." I laughed. He smiled and gave me another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank You for the reviews! This is just a little chapter but it is suspenseful! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Third P.O.V.**_

Tyler arrived at his house and shut the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Mayor Lockwood asked his son.

"I was at Rachel's. Why do you care?" He asked his father squinting.

"Oh, I just wanted to know." He said, his voice lightening. "So, I have to talk to you about this Rachel girl." Mayor Lockwood said as they started walking down the hall.

"What? Is she a bad influence on me?" he asked mimicking his dad.

"Actually she has quite the opposite effect on you." Mayor Lockwood said surprised. "I just need you to look over her."

"Ok, why?" Tyler asked confused.

"She has a very important heritage that is very important to this town. A special, gene I should say." They arrived in the living room and sat on the left sofa.

"A special gene?" He questioned.

"Son, I think it's time to tell you a little about the history of Mystic Falls."

Suddenly a tall dark figure came out of the shadows and stood behind Mayor Lockwood.

"Uncle Mason?" Tyler looked between him and his father, confused. "What's going on?"...

* * *

_**BUM BUM BUUUM! What is going on? What is going to happen? Recview to find out...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! You all wanted more Damon, and I am sad to inform you that this chapter does not have any Damon, _BUT_ you should still read it and review it because it is still a great chapter!**

* * *

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

My dads arrived home and I was just so depressed that I just layed in bed and stared into the abyss.

'What were they talking about? Vampires? What is up with that? Can I even trust them? Are they planning to embarrass me or something? Why were they talking about, looking over me or stalkin-' a heard a caw come from the window. I looked over slowly at the crow who was looking straight back at me.

"Hi." I said hopelessly, my hair mashed up against my pillow. I looked around and noticed that I still had the jacket Tyler let me borrow. 'I will have to get it back to him tomorrow.' I thought.

I looked back and kept staring at the curious bird until Daddy walked in.

"Sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Daddy sat on my bed and rubbed my arm. I looked over to him and sighed, displaying my phony smile.

"Just tired Daddy." I looked over back at the window and the crow was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows, brooding. We heard a knock on my door and looked around to see Dad.

"Rachel sweetie, you have a visitor." He said smiling. I turned back around not caring who the visitor was. 'Just let me wallow in self pity.' I thought. Daddy and Dad left my room and closed the door as I heard footsteps approaching my bed. I heard a sigh and the person jumped onto the side of the bed I was not laying on.

"You know," a deep voice said. "Your room is awfully pink." I turned around to see a smirking Damon staring at me with his striking blue eyes. He lied on his side propping his arm up to hold his head.

"So why are you so...Stefan-like this fine evening?" He asked widening his eyes for a second. 'Why is he here? Has he come to stalk me?' I thought. I just kept staring at him. "Don't look at me like that with those judgy little eyes." He rolled his eyes and I turned back around to the window. The crow was back staring at me.

"I see you have a pest here." He said.

"He isn't a pest." I finally spoke clear, annoyed he called my crow a pest.

I looked back at Damon, my face lightened. "His company is rather enjoyable. He makes me feel as if I'm not alone."

"Humph." Damon grumbled.

"You know, your parents are really dumb."

I sat up and looked at him. "Want to rephrase that?"

He smirked and looked up at me."I mean, they aren't very bright, closing the door to your room leaving you with a sexy, mature, mysterious man who they barely know. Who knows what type of things may ...occur in here." He grinned and stroked my arm with his finger. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"It's because my dads trust me and support me in any decision I make." I said proudly. He scoffed.

'Well, I guess I could have a little fun with him...' I bit my lip.

"You know, this room is actually sound proof?" I told him. His eyes widened and he gazed upon me as I started laughing at him.

Damon's facial expressions screamed confusion but then he gazed deeply into my eyes and looked serious. "What do you know about this town and how are you connected?" he asked, not blinking an eye.

I squinted at him as he kept his face on. "Are you ok?"I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed and he quickly started to rub his eyes. "Uh yeah, I think I just have something in my eye." He said.

"Ok...", 'Maybe I should just tell him what I know and they will just leave me alone.' I thought. "I don't really know much about this town. And all I know about how I am connected is from what I heard at the Lockwoods' yesterday."I sighed.

"Which is?" His eyebrows burrowed.

"Well, my dad used to live here and he was best friends with Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood wishes Tyler would man up and ask me out, and that I am part of a founding family or something?"

"Hmmm." Damon grunted, staring at my laptop.

"Hmmm? That is all you have to say? Hmmm?" I asked him. Damon looked back at me really distracted.

"Let me see your phone." He ordered handing out his hand.

"What? W-why? No!" I shouted angrily. He looked mad and looked around the room, he smiled when he saw my phone on my desk being charged. He looked at me innocently and as I was about to speak, he charged after my phone. I quickly got out of bed and ran to my phone, but he already had opened it up.

I tried to get it, but he put his hand on my forehead and kept pushing me away. I was reaching for it as he kept reading my texts.

"Who is Noah? And why does he keep saying he misses you?" He asked. I sighed and gave up.

"I'm not allowed to be missed?" I asked furiously crossing my arms.

"Well yeah, but who would miss you?" He shrugged. I gasped, my mouth wide open. 'How dare he!' I thought. I took my tiny fists and started to just hit him as many times as I could. He was laughing. LAUGHING! I couldn't believe it!

"Relax! I'm messing with you!" He chuckled. I hit him once more and looked him straight in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked desperately. He shrugged and leaned against my desk, still reading my messages.

"I heard you guys talking at the school about me." I spoke clearly. He froze and squinted at me.

"What did you hear?" He questioned.

"I heard enough. Isn't that why you are here now? To 'get closer' to me? To 'stalk' me?" I asked using air quotes. "And what is up with the whole vampire, death, being reborn thing?"

He closed my phone and crossed his arms looking straight at me. There was a moment of silence. He got up and walked over to me.

"I'm going to borrow your phone." He smiled.

"What? No! You can't!" I said reaching for my phone. He moved it around so I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Ah, but I can." He said widening his eyes. "And I will." He started walking closer to me and I started walking backwards to get away from him. He backed me up onto my wall and pressed his body up against mine. Damon slid his hands up against my waist and moved his face closer to mine.

'What is he doing? Is he about to-'

And just as he brought his lips close enough to mine to kiss me, he moved them and kissed me gently on the cheek. I was as still and surprised as a deer in front of a set of car headlights. He smirked at my reaction and walked over to my door. As he was turning the knob, he looked back at me.

"See you at rehearsal." He winked and left me breathless in my room.

* * *

**_Ha ha ha! I led you to believe there was no Damon and you fell for it! _I know, I'm a bit of an evil genius. You see,this was a test to see if you actually like my story and would still read it, no matter what happened! So congrats to whoever read this chapter! You passed! All you have to do now is review and you get an A! LOL You are all awesome! Love ya! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello Everyone! I am sorry to say this but I will probably be updating only once a week now, with school and everything I am just too busy! I hope you all love this chapter, it took a while but it was totally worth it. I am kind of thinking that this story will be made up of many chapters lol. Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy them! Ok, so...time to read on!**__**

* * *

**_

_**Third P.O.V.**_

"Elena?"Stefan is cuddling with Elena on his bed.

"Yeah?" She looks up at him.

"Is there something wrong? You seem to be kind of distant from me lately."He asks worried.

She is about to say something but then...

"Hey guys!" Damon walks into Stefan's room with a huge smirk on his face.

"D-Damon! What are you doing?" Elena and Stefan cover themselves up in the blankets from Stefan's bed.

"Oh relax. If it's something I've never seen before I'll throw a nickel at it. We need to talk." Damon says while sitting on the edge of Stefan's bed.

"About what?" Stefan asks grimly.

"Oh just Rachel Berry. I got her phone."Damon throws Rachel's phone to Stefan who catches it.

"And why do we need her phone?" Elena asks questioningly.

"To make sure what she is telling us is true." Damon tells her. "Did you find out anything?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Well, I tried to compel her but that didn't work which was strange because she didn't have a hint of vervain anywhere in her house or even on her."

"How is that possible? Does that mean that she could be a vampire?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, but we need to keep an eye on her."Stefan said.

"I don't think she's a vampire, she's too...human."Damon smirked.

"Ok, was there anything else?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."Damon says like they are dumb. Stefan and Elena wait for him to tell them what he knows but there is just silence.

"Are you going to tell us?" Elena asks.

"Oh! Yeah!" Damon says while Elena laughs at him and Stefan burrows his eyebrows."She has a guy back in Ohio who has the hots for her, her dad used to live here and he was best friends with Carol Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood wishes Tyler would man up and ask her out, and I think she has a GBF." He says smirking.

"What's a GBF?" Elena asks confused.

"A gay best friend." He says like they should know.

Elena and Stefan look at him in disbelief.

"That's it?" Stefan asks. Damon's eyes look to the side for a second then back at Stefan.

"Yep." he says as he gets up and starts walking out the door. "By the way Stef, what was the last name of that girl you had a crush on, oh around 1861?" He asks nonchalantly. Stefan squints his eyes at Damon trying to remember...

"B-Berry..." Stefan realizes.

"Hmm, well that's a coincidence! That's Rachel's last name. Who would think?" He says walking out the door. Elena looks at Stefan questioningly.

"It means that Rachel is part of the founding families." He says to her.

"Oh!" Damon says walking back. Stefan and Elena see Damon in the doorway. "Just to let you know, Rachel heard our little conversation we had with Bonnie earlier. Ok? Good." Damon runs back away as Stefan and Elena burrow their eyebrows in worry of what might come in the future for Ms. Rachel Berry.

_**Rachel's P.O.V. **_I woke up dream free and went through my daily routine, adding downloading and printing out music that I believed may work for the play. I decided to wear my white t-shirt with my ruffled floral print blue, pink, and purple dress on top of it with my blue flats. My hair was slightly pulled back in the very front and soft curls all around. I made sure to take the jacket I borrowed from Tyler and folded it neatly and gently place it in my roller backpack. I ate the breakfast Dad prepared and Daddy drove me to school.

"Do you want me to pick you up sweetie or can you get a ride from one of your friends?"

"I am sure I can get a ride Daddy."

"Ok sweetie. See you later!" Daddy waved to me as I got out of the car.

"Bye Daddy!" I watched Daddy drive off and I turned around to be frightened by a smiling Stefan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"It's fine. I just get scared kind of easy." I laughed. He laughed with me and shyly looked down.

"Care to walk with me?" he said slightly stepping to the side to let me pass.

'Remember Rachel! He was talking about you too! Be cautious!'

"Why not?"I slightly smiled at him and we started walking towards the school.

"I believe this is yours?" Stefan said reaching into his pocket and taking a cell phone out.

"My phone!" I said excitingly taking it from him.

"I know that Damon took it and I would just like to apologize for him. He can be a bit-"

"Overbearing?" I said. He sighed nodding his head and laughed. We walked over to my locker and I opened it to put my belongings in.

"Just to warn you," Stefan said while I was putting my things away, "Damon might have spoken to a few people who called. He said things like; leave Rachel alone, stop calling to say you miss her, or you sound hot, want to be my dinner date?" I laughed at him imitating Damon. He smiled and laughed too.

'Just ask him about the conversation, he'll tell you the truth.' I thought.

"Stefan, what were you talking about after school yesterday? You know, with Bonnie?" I asked innocently and politely. His smile toned down a bit and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and did some forehead brooding.

I squinted my eyes at him suspiciously. "I saw you! I heard you!"

"I'm sorry. You must have imagined it, you are probably not fully recovered from when you were feeling ill." He said to me. I couldn't believe him. Was he actually lying to my face?

"Vampire, death, being reborn, that doesn't ring a bell?" I asked him getting irritated.

"No, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're lying to me!" I slammed my locker shut, enraged and shouting at him. Suddenly Stefan was making this strange face and quickly looked down.

"Is everything ok here?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I twisted around to see a mad Tyler staring at Stefan. His head was held up proudly and his jaw was angular. He was holding on to one strap from his backpack and his other hand was in his pocket. I looked back at an alert Stefan.

"Everything is fine." Stefan tried to convince Tyler.

"Doesn't sound fine to me." Tyler, with his nostrils flaring, let his bag fall on the floor and tried to get closer to Stefan to start up a fight.

"Whoa, whoa, Tyler calm down." I put my hands with my red painted nails on his chest to stop him, which seemed to calm him down a bit. I looked angrily at Stefan and I saw Elena frozen behind him.

"Stefan, please leave." I looked at him. He nodded at me then looked back at Tyler and walked over to Elena who kept on staring at me curiously. I gazed back at Tyler who was still staring at Stefan.

"Tyler," I said cautiously. He looked down at me, his face softened. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded and looked down at my hands which were still on his chest. I noticed and quickly took them off.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed my right hand and embraced it in his warm hands. I realized I had cut my hand on my locker. I guess that I was too mad to notice.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." I told him.

He looked back at me with a disbelieving smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" He laughed. I just smiled and giggled at how silly I sounded.

"I guess I am." I smirked.

"Here, let me take care of that." He said reaching into his bag taking out a pack. He brought himself back up and took my hand again. "The only thing I had an A in was Emergency Response." He laughed. He cleaned off my cut and bandaged it.

"Thank you. That was very chivalrous of you." I grinned. He got closer to me and leaned his arm up above us on my locker.

"You're very welcome." He said moving his face closer to mine. I instantly became slightly nervous at how close we were so I brought up the only thing I believed he would be interested in...

"So I figured out a way for you to win Elena over." I smiled. He grinned happily and backed away a little.

"So you're going to help me out?" He beamed.

"Of course...why is this starting to sound like our play?" We both laughed. The warning bell rang and Tyler and I went off to English to find Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan already in their seats. We both walked over to our seats and sat down.

"What's up hottie?" Caroline grinned at me.

"Nothing much." I snickered.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand?" Bonnie asked. 'Bonnie! Maybe I can ask Bonnie what they were talking about!' I quickly exited from my daze and answered Bonnie.

"I had a little accident with my locker. Tyler was gallant enough to take care of me." I blushed.

"Ooooh!" Bonnie and Caroline dueted at Tyler.

"Oh shut up!" He told them.

Our teacher was sick so we had a substitute teacher who taught us absolutely nothing! I was shocked! I am going to write a very detailed letter!...anyways...

After the substitute introduced herself and started to go to sleep in class, everyone was having their own little conversations. Then I looked over to see Stefan with his jaw tightened glaring at me. I quickly looked away and down at my neatly covered bandage. 'Oh! Tyler's jacket!' I randomly thought.

"Ty! I have your jacket you let me borrow yesterday!" I reached into my bag and handed it over to him. When I glanced around I saw Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan looking curiously at Tyler and myself.

"Aw thanks!"He said smiling. As he took it, he frowned and kept feeling it with his hands.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No! It's just-" he sniffed his jacket. "Did you wash this?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Y-yes, was I not supposed to?" I questioned, concerned.

"No! No, it's all good." He grinned. "It's just that, not many people do that. You just kind of surprised me is all."

I blushed at him, looking down shyly. He smelt his jacket once again.

"It smells like sugar cookies, and it's really soft." He smiled. Caroline and Bonnie giggled at him.

"What?" He asked them. All three of us were laughing which got Elena and Stefan's attention.

I looked back down at my bandage and then felt someone breathing on me. Caroline and Bonnie were giggling really hard. I twisted around to see Tyler sniffing my neck.

"Tyler?" I said worried.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I laughed with Bonnie and Caroline.

"You also smell like sugar cookies, but more vanilla-y and with a hint of cinnamon." He opened his eyes and gazed at me.

"Wow! I did not know I smelt that way until now!" I laughed.

"I have a good sense of smell." Tyler said leaning back on his chair, crossing his arms, satisfied. When Bonnie and Caroline went into their own little conversation after people moved so they could sit next to their friends, Tyler and I started talking.

"So, what is this genius plan of yours to get me to win Elena over?" Tyler asked moving closer to me. My eyes widened with excitement and I turned all the way around to face him.

"Serenade her with a song." I stated simply. Tyler just blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Serenade her with a song." I repeated. "And in front of people." I smiled.

"It is always more romantic when the male protagonist, that's you, risks complete and total humiliation in the public eye just to proclaim his love for the stunning young ingénue that everyone roots for!" I say breathless and gazing past Tyler.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I looked back at him and laughed nervously.

"Usually, the stunning young ingénue that everyone roots for should be me but...no one has fallen for me quite yet." I faintly smiled. He looked sadly at me. "I mean, Noah kind of did that but he didn't have any real feelings for me back then I believe."He looked at me confused and was about to say something but Caroline interrupted him.

"Rachel! I love your dress!" She said excitingly.

"Why thank you Caroline! Daddy got it for me for my birthday last year." I smiled.

"Cool." Caroline commented. As I was talking to them I saw Tyler take out a notebook and started doodling.

As Caroline went to the restroom, I began talking to Bonnie. "Bonnie? What were you talking about with Stefan, Elena and Damon yesterday?" I asked. Her eyes widened and mouth partly opened.

"Please do not lie to me. Stefan has already tried that and lying is the only thing I cannot take. Just tell me the truth." I said seriously. I noticed Tyler slightly listening in on our conversation.

"I won't lie to you," she started to say, "but I can't tell you either." I sighed when she said that.

"Well, thank you for not lying to me and not trying to convince me that I was delusional." I gently smiled. She smiled back also.

_**Third P.O.V.**_

"Stefan? Are you ok?"Elena asked rubbing Stefan's back.

"Yeah. Rachel was bleeding, but I don't smell it anymore." He twisted around to look at her.

"Do you think she knows anything?" Elena questioned.

"If she does, it's not much." He said. "I don't like it when people are mad at me." Stefan sighed.

"Maybe we should just tell her." Elena opinioned.

"No, no we can't." Stefan shook his head.

"Why not? If we don't tell her she will probably act out like I did. She is going to find out sometime and we can't compel her, so what else is there to do?" Elena said.

"We have to wait." Stefan replied to Elena. They sighed and Stefan took Elena's hand and kissed it gently. She layed her head on his shoulder. "Just wait." Stefan sighed.

_**Rachel P.O.V.**_

I saw Elena and Stefan showing each other affection. It made my stomach turn inside. It wasn't just because I liked Stefan or that it felt like when I used to see Finn and Quinn together, it was because I wished I had someone to call my own and have them hold me in their arms. I felt alone right there.

The bell rang and we went on to second period which was tolerable, and then we went on to third...

"So Rachel, how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Matt asked me while we were doing an experiment.

"It has been grand, but I just feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me."I said.

"Yeah, you better get used to that." Matt laughed.

"You mean this happens all the time?" I asked disbelieving.

"Uh yeah. Pretty much." he laughed.

I smiled at him and we went on to our lesson.

When we were leaving third, I bumped into Tyler and he dropped his notebook. It landed open and I picked it up to gaze upon beautiful drawings.

"I uh," was all Tyler said. I slowly looked through it to find sketches of super powered men, monsters, his parents, different girls (exes I suppose), Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie. I turned the page after Bonnie to find many sketches of Elena. They were very detailed and beautifully drawn. When I was about to turn to the next page, Tyler grabbed it from me and took it away.

"They are just doodles." He said roughly putting it in his bag. He looked down like he was in shame of drawing those pictures. I moved closer to him and tried to make him look me in the eyes.

"You are a wonderful artist." I grinned. He creased his eyebrows together and his nostrils were flaring.

"They're nothing, really. Just leave me alone." He looked angry and stormed out of class. 'What just happened?' I thought. I looked down at my bandage and my eyes started to water up. 'It's ok Rachel. You are a star. Do not worry about him!'

I stayed in class during snack to talk to my teacher about anything I could do to receive an A+. I already had an A, but I felt like I deserved more. Fourth period and fifth were typical, but I was more quiet than usual. After the bell rang for lunch, I saw Tyler walking out in the hall.

"Tyler!" I said running after him. He looked behind him to see me and I saw him roll his eyes. As I reached him he looked angrily at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm great but I thought I told you to leave me alone." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"B-but, I-I..." I was speechless.

"Ok. See ya." He said walking off leaving me in the middle of the hall.

I insecurely crossed my arm around my waist and started to walk out to our spot, rolling my pink roller back pack behind me. When I finally arrived a couple feet away from our snack and lunch table, everyone was laughing and chattering in their seats.

I froze in place and realized that I really did not want to sit at a spot where I am not wanted and where people will not tell me the truth, so I turned around and headed for the auditorium.

As I entered the auditorium, there was complete and utter silence.

"Peace. Finally." I sighed. I walked up on the stage and sat on the piano bench and started to fiddle with some notes.

My phone started vibrating, so I took it out and opened it.

"Hello?" I answered putting my phone on speaker so I could put it on top of the piano.

"Rachel? It's Finn."

'Joy.' I thought.

"What do you want Finn?"

"I miss you."

_**Third P.O.V. **_

Caroline stopped her laughing and looked around confused.

"Guys? Where's Rachel?" she asked Matt and Tyler.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her was in the hall and was talking to Tyler." Matt said. Everyone turned to look at Tyler.

"What?" He said with an attitude.

"What did you do to Rachel Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Nothing! How do you know she isn't just putting on a tantrum off somewhere?" He said crossing his arms.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!" Elena said getting up from her spot.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"To find Rachel."

"I'll come with you." Stefan said while getting up. Elena and Stefan walked off into the school leaving the lunch spot. Matt hit Tyler on the head and Caroline kept hitting him on the arm.

"OW! Stop it! OW! That hurts!"

_**(In the Auditorium) **_

Stefan and Elena entered the auditorium to hear Rachel on the phone with a guy.

"Ra-" Elena started but Stefan shushed her and took her hand.

"I miss you." the guy said. Stefan and Elena then sat in the back row of the seats, listening in on Rachel's conversation.

"So?" Rachel said coldly.

"Well, do you miss me?" the man asked hopeful.

"Why do you even care Finn? Want to drag me along in Virginia just like you did in Ohio? You're with Quinn. Ask _her _if she misses you."

"I have feelings for you." Finn said. Rachel sighed and looked down at the side trying not to cry.

"Yeah, and Quinn and Santana? Did you tell them that too when you got into their bed?" Rachel said beneath her tears. Stefan looked down and Elena gaped.

"They meant nothing to me Rach. You-"

"Don't you dare call me Rach. Only my friends and the people I care about call me Rach. You are in neither category." There was a long pause.

"Rachel? Who was that Tyler guy yesterday? Is he your boyfriend?" Finn said irritated.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! I don't want some guy kissing you!"

Rachel started crying and sniffling. Stefan and Elena got up and started walking toward Rachel.

"You mean like the time when you kissed me when you were still with Quinn?"

"Rachel I need you! You know you need me too-" Finn was irritated. Rachel realized Elena and Stefan were there and tried to dry up her tears. Quickly, Stefan grabbed the phone from the head of the piano and spoke into it.

"Listen to me," he started to say. "You are going to stop calling Rachel or you will be sorry."

"Who is this? Is this Tyler?" Finn said angry.

Stefan paused and looked at Elena and nodded her to take care of Rachel. "No, this is Stefan. You are going to shut your phone off and never call again." Stefan ended the phone call and turned off the phone. Elena was holding Rachel who had her head crying into Elena's shoulder. Rachel lifted her head and tried to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said.

"No, no, it's ok. I know all about the romance drama." Elena smiled. Stefan put his hands in his pockets and gently smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at Stefan, still teary eyed. He nodded his head gracefully.

"So what do you say we get out of here and enjoy some lunch?" Stefan smiled. Rachel nodded and she and Elena got up and they all walked out the door.

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

We arrived at the lunch table and everyone welcomed me and asked me where I was except Tyler who just kept looking down. Elena noticed that I did not want to sit next to Tyler so...

"Rachel! Come sit in between me and Stefan!" she said. I smiled thankfully at her and sat in between them. All of a sudden, Matt hit Tyler on the head.

"OW! What?" Tyler asked Matt, rubbing his neck.

"Apologize." Matt motioned his head to me and tried to whisper angrily.

"Listen, Rachel I-" I interrupted Tyler as he was about to apologize.

"No, it's ok. I don't need an apology." I said, everyone looked at me.

"Really, it's ok." I laughed.

Tyler smirked and crossed his arms. "Told you she was just putting on a tantrum."

I frowned at him. "You know, I am really getting sick of you and all of your mood swings. From now on, it's not me who needs to leave _you_ alone. It is you who needs to leave _me_ alone."

Everyone hooted and high fived me.

"Nice one Rach." Bonnie said. I smiled, but then my stomach started growling really loud.

"Here, you can have my food. I don't really want any." Stefan smiled and moved his tray of food to me.

"Thank you!" I started eating the rest of his cheeseburger while Elena ate the rest of hers also and Stefan started laughing at us.

"What?" be both asked.

"Nothing." he smiled.

"Rachel, tryouts are right after school! Are you going?" Caroline grinned.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Caroline scowled. I frowned and went back to eating the burger.

"You should try out, it might be fun." Stefan smiled.

" When I was on the squad it was the best." Elena grinned.

"Then why did you quit?" I asked.

"Well after my parents passed away, things kind of changed for me." she smirked slightly.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." she smiled and laughed at me. The bell rang and we all enjoyed 6th, with the exception of a jerky Tyler. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan all went with me to the tryouts to support me, Matt and Tyler had an errand to run before we all went to rehearsal. Bonnie let me borrow a sports outfit she uses in cheer so I wouldn't flash anyone!

And of course, Damon had to show up when I was stretching...

"Hi there." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as I was reaching for my toes.

"You again?" I scowled coming up.

"You almost sound like you don't want me here." He sounded surprised.

"Have you thought that maybe I don't?" I smirked.

"Ooh. Ouch." He said making me laugh. "You look..." he said eyeing me up and down. "Yummy." he smirked widening his eyes.

"Thanks? I guess?" I said continuing my stretches.

"You look so cute in your little short shorts." he smiled as I sighed. "You have a nice pair of legs on you. You should let me know if you need help stretching them sometime." He chuckled. It took me a moment to get what he said...

"How dare you!" I hit him on his arm as he laughed.

"It's just a compliment." he smiled. He was about to walk away but he turned back towards me.

"Can't wait for our rehearsal today." he smiled.

"Really? Because I am dreading it." I told him. He chuckled and continued.

"I convinced Carol to do scene 8 of Act 19." He smirked. 'Scene 8 of Act 19? But that's-'

"But that's where I have to-"

"Yup. Can't wait."He wiggled his eyebrows and walked over to the stands.

"Rach? Your turn to try out." Caroline called me. I sighed and put myself together.

I have to say that I think I did an amazing job in the tryouts. Everyone cheered for me and told me how great I was. I did handstands and dance routines and herkies. I was pretty proud of myself. I went into the lockers and changed back into my girly dress. When I came out, Caroline was there with Bonnie and a couple other girls, holding out a red uniform.

"Congrats! You made the squad!" She gave me the uniform and all the girls hugged me tightly.

We were all jumping up and down and squealing. Elena and Stefan came by and congratulated me. Then we all went on our merry little way to the auditorium.

We all walked up onstage and sat in the chairs that were put up for us.

"Heard you made the team." Damon suddenly appeared beside me. I gasped and put my hand to my heart.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him.

"Took your breath away again huh?" He smirked. I sighed and ignored him.

"Damon, leave her alone." Elena told him.

"What? I'm just congratulating her!" He said 'innocently'.

All this commotion was going on onstage and Jeremy Gilbert showed up.

"Guys! Guys! Settle down! Ok, Mrs. Lockwood and Rick are taking care of something right now so I will be in charge today." Jeremy shouted to the crowd. Everyone cheered and made Jeremy smile.

"Ok, today Mrs. Lockwood wanted me to get all of the awkward scenes you guys might have, today. So prop people, you can get to painting and handling and all of that while the band, you guys can warm up, and us actors will be performing." He smiled. "Ok, go!" Everyone went to their places and started setting up and everything.

"Ok, Elena? Stefan? Can you guys get up here please?" Jeremy pointed to where he was standing. Elena and Stefan walked over to Jeremy and stood there.

"Ok, let's start at scene 7 Act 19. Good?" He asked them. They nodded and Jeremy sat in a chair in front of them.

"Ok, action!" He shouted.

"**I love you Demetrius, for who you are! You care for me the way no one else has, and I love you for that."**

"**You love me?"**

"**Yes." Elena **nodded her head. Her acting was pretty great, teary eyes and everything. Stefan also.

"**But you love Tony-"**

"**No! I don't! He just made you believe I did. I love you Demetrius. No one else."** She moved closer to Stefan whose head was looking down, seeming upset. **"Just give me a-"** Stefan grabbed her face and pressed his lips against her. They looked so passionate, and so happy.

Everyone was hooting and whistling. I glanced at my side to see a hurt Damon, his eyebrows pushed together. 'He likes Elena too.' I thought depressingly.

I looked to my other side to an upset Tyler, his arms crossed and eyes piercing dark, gazing at Stefan. As I was looking upon him, he glanced at me, his eyes were pitch black but his facial expression softened. Still, I quickly looked away. I felt Damon walk away to behind the curtain and heard Tyler walk over and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said harshly.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said mimicking him.

"Look, I really am sorry. I have been having these mood swings lately and I can't stop myself." His eyes lightened into his deep brown eyes.

"Your eyes, they changed-"

"Uh yeah, they do that sometimes." He said looking down.

"Rachel?" Jeremy called me. "Can you come here for me please?" He smiled at me. "You too Tyler."

We walked over to Jeremy while Elena and Stefan sat back in their seats.

"Ok Rachel, so in this scene two of the guys you have feelings for finally realize they are in love with you." Jeremy explains to me while Tyler is boredly looking at his shoes.

"You have to act out that you are contemplating in your mind which one you should choose. Tyler, read out the scene and go ahead and kiss her." Jeremy says to us.

"What?" Tyler's head pops up, his face surprised. Jeremy sighs.

"Did you even read the play?" He asks Tyler.

"Well, most of it...I didn't get to the end yet." He said looking back and forth between me and Jeremy nervously.

"Ok, _that_ will take forever, just kiss her." Jeremy squints at him then sits down back in the chair.

"Uh, ok." Tyler moved closer to me with his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him in anticipation.

"Come on Tyler, just kiss her." Jeremy laughed.

Tyler slowly put his hands on the side of my arms.

"Move." Damon swiftly came into view and pushed Tyler away from me. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my neck, pulling me close into his body and slammed his lips against mine. His eyes were open at first, but he gently closed them as did I. I put my hands up against his chest, slightly pulling away, but I gave in and melted into the kiss. Everyone was hooting and whistling at us.

There was a low growl from Damon as he lightly bit my lower lip. I almost objected, but my lips were completely disconnected from my brain. I let my mouth do the thinking and ended up deepening the kiss. Damon let his hands slide down my back, over my waist, sliding into the small of my back and down to the round regions below.

I took his hands and placed it back onto my back, then wrapped my arms around his neck. He took over as he pulled my hips firmly towards his own, in a hungry embrace. I let myself be pulled towards his body. My hands slid themselves smoothly over Damon's chest, moving around his neck and into his soft dark hair. Grasping his dark brown strands between my fingers, I pulled his head firmly down into our kiss.

He finally pulled away from me and had this inquisitive look on his face, still embracing me. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes questioning. My eyes were bright, wide and shining as I looked up at him.

"Wha-"Damon started to say.

"Nice move Damon." Jeremy laughed, standing up. I quickly pulled away from Damon and stood next to Stefan and Elena appeared next to me, and Caroline stood a little in front of me and they were all giving Damon a dirty look, basically making a protective shield against Damon.

"Now _that_ is the way you are supposed to kiss." Jeremy told the other actors, and looked over to Tyler who was glaring at me.

"You would think that with a rep like yours you wouldn't have any problem kissing a girl." Jeremy laughed.

"Shut it Gilbert!" Tyler told Jeremy. Jeremy just raised his hands up innocently and kept on laughing. I looked back at Damon who had a confused look on his face, touching his lips. He seemed as confused as I on what I had felt between us.

"Anyways, I think I found a song that would go great with the play in the intro, I just need to try it out."Jeremy said to everyone. "So, can I have ...Rachel and... Matt sing with me please and everyone else as background?"He handed out sheet music to everyone and finally handed one to me. 'Somebody to Love'.

"Wonderful song choice Jeremy." I praised him.

"Thanks Rachel."Jeremy smiled. We practiced for a good solid hour on the song, then went back into scenes. I tried to ignore Damon and Tyler as much as possible. There were too many thoughts going on in my mind.

'Why wouldn't Tyler kiss me? Does he find me repulsive? Why had Damon kissed me? Why did he have that strange look on his face?' After everyone was dismissed to leave, I stayed behind and had asked the band to help me out with a song I was working on for the play.

'Take a Bow' by Rhianna. I felt that it would be relatable and understanding to the story because Leah feels she is betrayed by one of the boys she has feelings for and sings a song to express that and I just felt that 'Take a Bow' was a good choice. The band was very nice and polite and were willing to go over the song with me so it would be perfected to show Carol, Jeremy, and Mr. Saltzman.

"Ok guys, can we take it from the top?" I asked the band and turned around as they started to play and add beats to it. I looked out to where the audience would be and...Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

[Bridge]  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

_**Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
Hey, standin' ovation,  
Ooh, ohh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take a Bow, ohh..ohh**_

_**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),  
Talkin 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like a re-run,  
Please, what else is on**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow, ohh**_

_**And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech out?  
(But you put on quite a show you really had me goin'),**_

_**But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and Take A Bow**_

_**But it's over now...**_

"Thanks guys! It's sounds great!" I smiled and thanked the band.

"No problem!" They all said. I cleaned up the music sheets and slid them neatly into my roller back pack. As I came up, I bumped into Tyler.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said to him, rubbing my forehead.

"It's fine." he laughed. "Listen, I just wanted to make sure we were ok." he looked at me seriously.

"Um, sure." I looked down at my feet, unsure of what I said.

"No, you gotta give me a real answer." Tyler pursed his lips together in a straight line.

"I'm not quite sure." I frowned. "First, you're like my knight in shining armor and next thing I know, you're the evil villain."

"I'm really sorry about that. I promise I'll be better." He looked at me, hope filled in his eyes. "I watched you sing, you were pretty great up there." He smiled at me as I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Do you need a ride home?"he asked me, putting his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

"Great." he grinned. He took my back pack from me and we walked out of school in silence. As we reached his car and he put my bag on the floor of the passenger seat, he talked to me again.

"So are we good?" He asked. I squinted and tilted my head at him.

"There is just one thing..." I started.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me?" I looked down and played with my bandage. He didn't answer me so when I looked back up at him, he was smiling at me.

"So you wanted me to kiss you huh?" he asked grinning. I panicked.

"Wha-bu-ch-NO! I just, never mind forget it." I said flinging my arms hopelessly in the air. Tyler started laughing at me.

"How about I check that cut of yours?" Tyler asked looking at my bandage..

"Sure." I sighed and handed him my hand. He slowly pulled off the bandage and we both looked down in amazement. There was not even a single, tiny scratch. My cut was completely gone!

"I uh, I don't understand. How is that possible?" I said frowning.

"Wow. What? What happened?" Tyler said stroking where my cut was supposed to be with his finger. I looked back up at Tyler worried, and he looked deep into my eyes. "Did you do something to it?" he asked.

"No, I left it alone the whole day! That is so weird!" I said, gazing back at my hand. Tyler let go of my hand and just gawked at it.

"Come on. Let's drop you off." He said, opening the car door for me. We got into his car and drove to my house. I just kept staring at my hand, talking to myself in my head. The whole car ride was silent.

"We're here." Tyler said as we reached my house. I stayed in his car for a couple more seconds, looking out the window.

"Thanks for the ride." I said softly as I grabbed my bag and opened the car door.

"Wait-"Tyler grabbed my wrist, keeping me from leaving. I looked at him confused and he sighed.

"The reason I didn't kiss you is because...you scare me." he said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I scare you? Is that supposed to make me feel good?"

"No! That isn't what I meant-" he sighed. I looked at him intrigued, waiting for him to finish.

"You scare me because, I've never met a girl like you before. You're caring and you're kind, you're talented, you aren't afraid to speak out your mind...you're beautiful..." He was looking anywhere in the car except at me.

"I thought that there had to be something wrong with you, like you were mean or something because you are just too...great. I just, I was scared to kiss you because, I was nervous if you would try to humiliate me in front of everyone because you were not very happy with me. " He sighed and finally looked over at me. I smiled at him as he shook his head.

"I'm so lame!" he laughed nervously.

"You are not lame, you're great. And that was all I wanted to hear." I grinned. "I'll see you later." I quickly kissed him on the cheek and practically ran out of his car and into my house.

I ran up the stairs and into my pink, girly room and slammed the door. I was beaming! I couldn't stop smiling! I bit my lip and looked out the window to see that the curious black bird was back.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review this chapter! I am trying to transition my other ideas into this story but I cannot continue without all of your lovely reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi Everyone! I know it has been too long! I was actually dying inside from not posting. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you all so much for all of the reviews! I will soon put in the new things that were added to Vampire Diaries like Mayor Lockwood's death and Katherine's comeback but unfortunately Rachel will not be there. She will be on "vacation", and by "vacation" I mean visiting back in Ohio. Oooh! And I have a special surprise for you in store. All I can say is : Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Lady Gaga, Bad Romance. Enough said. I have added Uncle Mason in this story though because well I like Uncle Mason and although he may not really act like himself, you will see why in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the musical scenes I have put in here, there are three of them. Two by"Damon" and one by "Tyler". If you do not know what songs they are, just review and I will tell you! This is the longest chapter so far and I really hope you enjoy it! So, Read on!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

I spent the rest of the day looking up sheet music and practicing all of my lines. I almost have more than half of it memorized. I need to show everyone that I am serious about this and that I deserve this role. I noticed that when I was practicing, the black crow was staring at me the whole time.

I just brushed it off, took a shower, and went to bed. I then had a strange dream...

**I was in front center stage, sitting alone on a velvet red lounge chair, a bright spotlight was on me. I kept looking around for life on the black dark stage.**

"**Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled.**

"**I'm here."I gasped and jumped to my left, to see Damon, smirking with those piercing blue eyes twinkling in the spotlight. He took my hand and kissed it gently.**

"**I have something I want to, inform you with." He said smirking.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well, it isn't something I could just tell you, I think that maybe I have to show you." He got up from the couch and stood center stage. I readjusted myself to the middle of the sofa, staring at him. A bright spotlight came down on him, and a choir was shown brightly in the background, the stage still pitch black.**

_**Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide no escape from reality  
Open your eyes look up to the skies and see **_**the choir sang out**_**  
**_

_**I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy**_** Damon sang slowly.**_**  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
To me**_**He seemed hurt, and in pain.**_**  
Mama ooooooooh didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow **_**He reached out to me, in performance.**_**  
Carry on, carry on  
As if nothing really matters **_**he slowly dropped his arm to his side**__

Mama, just killed a man put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody

_**I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**_**he fell down to his knees, and made strained fists with his hands.**_**  
(anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
**_**  
guitar solo, key change- (the choir spreads out onto the stage hiding Damon in the crowd, a variety of lights come onto the stage.)**__**they all fall on the floor leaving a girl and man standing up, dancing together.**

Mama, ooooooh

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?  
Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me

_**Galileo, **_**high pitch**

_**Galileo ,**_**low pitch**

_**Galileo, **_**high pitch**

_**Galileo, **_**low pitch**_**  
Galileo Figaro **_**high pitch**_**  
Magnifico-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me **_**Damon stands up and shows himself**_**  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family All **_**the choir stands up and joins him.**_**  
Spare him his life from this **__**monstrosity**_**Damon has chains on his wrists, connecting them together.**__**As Damon breaks off the chains,****two people from the choir run behind my red velvet chair and start to move me all around the stage to see all of the commotion.**__**(everyone starts dancing and spinning around, flipping up in the air and doing all sorts of tricks. Suddenly Stefan and Elena are shown in the middle of the stage. Stefan is sitting on a chair, with Elena on his lap. Her hair was curled and she was stroking Stefan's face as he smiled at her. The two choir people set me up on the side of Stefan and Elena to watch them.)  
**_**  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? **_**Damon throws himself in Elena's face, showing a painful expression.**_**  
**_

Easy come easy go will you let me go  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
O-o-o-o-o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me  
for me, for me

guitar solo

_**So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby **_**Damon starts walking backwards, still staring at Elena and Stefan.**

_**Can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here**_** the music is slow now and the choir, Elena and Stefan are nowhere to be seen. It is just a single wooden chair and Damon standing next to it looking down.**_**  
**_

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters anyone can see

_**Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters, to me **_**he sits silently onto the chair, depressingly.**__**he looks up into the spotlight, and the spotlight shuts off.**

Anyway the wind blows

**A long pause of silence ensued.**

"**Um, Damon?"I said as I looked around for him.**

"**So what'd ya think?" He was laying his head on top of the side of the couch.**

"**It was lovely." I smiled.**

My ipod alarm went off and I woke up startled.

"My goodness! What my mind can come up with! I have to say that it was an excellent production though." I giggled. I got up and started to work on my fitness program. As I was finished up on the elliptical, I went into my bathroom and took a really quick shower. When I got out, I heard the doorbell jingle and Daddy say he was going to get the door.

"What should I wear today?" I asked myself as I looked into my closet. My hair was in a sloppy bun and I was dressed in a large pink towel and pink fluffy slippers. I took out my white button up shirt, my black skirt, and my pink zip up jacket. I lied them all onto my bed happily and one by one. And as I was about to take off my towel…

"Well hello." Damon rudely walked into my room without knocking. I screamed!

"Damon!" I said, panickly closing and tucking my towel back up.

"Well, I do like the school girl look, but I must say I think I'm liking this better." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Your dads said I could just come in so…" He shrugged.

"Get out!" I screeched pointing to the door.

"Mmm, no I'm good here." He jumped onto my bed, crossing his arms in the back of his head and smirking.

"Are you gonna do a little dance for me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" I threw up my arms in frustration. He chuckled. "I have enough to deal with today Damon, I don't need you to be added to my list."I started saying, teary eyed.

"Will you please leave me _alone_?" I pleaded, walking to the end of my bed where his feet were.

"Why?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows sitting up. "You know you like me here." He said smirking.

I pouted, sighed, and turned around. 'I don't have the strength for this today.' I thought.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Damon mumbled as he grabbed my hand and turned me around. He intertwined his fingers with mine and put his other on my hip, bringing me closer to him.

"What?" I asked annoyed, looking down at him. I then thought about what happened at rehearsal and kept staring at his beautifully shaped lips. He stood up and gazed at me, right in the eyes.

"If you have something on your mind…" he started, burrowing his eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked lightly.

"If you ever just want to talk about things…" He said looking at me, still not quite finishing but I understood where he was going with this.

"Thank you." I giggled, smiling at him my award winning smile. He slightly smiled, not slyly but actually an innocent smile. I just kept thinking of how much I wanted to grab him right then and there and just crush his lips against mine. There was a bit of a silent pause, but Damon quickly filled it in.

"So are you going to take this off or what?" He asked tugging at my towel. I gasped and playfully pushed him away from me. He shrugged and jumped back on my bed as I went into my first drawer and took out my under things.

"Ooh, do I get to keep those?" Damon asked me, smirking.

I smiled at him and just took my clothes into the bathroom. I immediately changed into my clothes and swiftly opened the bathroom door to my room to see Damon still lying on my bed, playing with Charlie, my stuffed unicorn.

"Bet you get to see her stripped down all the time, lucky bastard." I heard him mumble.

"Excuse me?" I asked giggling. He straightened out and threw Charlie across the room.

"Nothing." He smirked. I gaped at him and ran to Charlie.

"Don't do that to Charlie!" I screeched.

"Charlie?...The unicorn?..." I gave him a death glare and he quickly looked away. I stood back up from getting Charlie and started walking around to the edge of my bed. I kissed Charlie on his nose and gently pet him.

"Damn unicorn gets more play than me." Damon mumbled some more.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, toying with him.

"What? Nothing!" He said furrowing his eyebrows. I laughed and went to a drawer to get my thin white knee-high socks. I quickly closed it and went back to my closet for my shoes.

"Hmmm." I said, pointer finger on my chin, contemplating on which pair of shoes to wear.

"I'd go with the pink flats." Damon said, standing behind me. I smiled at him and grabbed the pair of shoes. As I sat on my bed to put my socks and shoes on, Damon sat next to me. I slid on my knee-high socks, my pink flats and I sighed as I looked at Damon.

"Maybe you shouldn't be dressing like that." Damon stated as he pursed his lips together and his jaw clenched. I looked down at myself. 'I look perfectly fine!' I thought.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I dress?" I burrowed my eyebrows. He arched up his left eyebrow and eyed me up and down.

"Well, I'm afraid some guys might, well…when they see you in that short skirt they might…..well, you know what I mean." He said looking serious at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"No, I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." I said pouting.

"Listen, yesterday you were distracting all of those guys in there when you were practicing your turns. Stefan, Jeremy, those Tyler and Matt guys were all eyeing you like you were a piece of meat." He said enunciating.

"How was I distracting them? I still do not understand." I sulked.

"Never mind. Just wear…that."He said pointing to me up and down. As I was looking down at my outfit, he got up and opened my door, almost walking out. He turned around to me and…

"You ready?" He asked, looking confused. I snapped out of my daze and smiled at him.

"Oh! Yeah!" I got up and grabbed my roller back pack filled with my school work and music sheets and brushed past him out the door.

"Damon?" I said as he was walking down the stairs with me.

"Yeah?"He replied.

"Why did you come here?" I asked sweetly. We arrived at the kitchen table where my daddies were. Damon slid out a chair and gestured me to sit in it. I smiled and brushed my skirt underneath me as I sat in it.

"To take you to school of course." He said sliding out his own chair and sitting down.

"Damon, thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to take my Rachel to school." Dad said to him as I was left speechless, glaring at Damon.

"No problem Mr. Berry." Damon twinkled his eyes, making my daddies swoon inside. I giggled.

"It's Leroy and David, please." Daddy smiled at Damon. Damon smirked.

"Why thank you David!" He grinned.

"Rachel honey, we have to get to work! Lock the door when you leave!" Dad told me. Both Dad and Daddy gave me kisses on the cheek (and bear hugged Damon) and frantically rushed out the door. As we were eating breakfast together, I started thinking about what was waiting for me at school.

'Stefan and Elena cuddling in front of me and possibly tearing _my_ heart apart, Stefan and Elena cuddling in front of Tyler and possibly tearing _his_ heart apart while tearing mine again, Stefan and Elena cuddling in front of Matt (I observed and finally saw it) and possibly tearing _his_ heart apart _while_ tearing Caroline's because she sees it also, and Bonnie with her mysterious feeling about me and NO ONE will tell me the truth. And that thing with my cut? What was that about? That is just fantastic.'

"What's on your mind?" Damon interrupted my thoughts. "And what is up with all of this _healthy_ foods?" he asked looking disgusted.

"My daddies make sure I eat right to keep me fit and on track." I responded.

"Ok…let's just get something on the way to the school." He said getting up and taking his jacket.

"W-what? But, my food!" I yelped.

"We'll get Mickey D's or something! Let's go." He took me by the elbow, took my back pack, and walked us out the front door. I instantly saw Damon's beautiful light blue muscle car.

"Wow! Is this your car?"

"Yep." He said as he took my keys and locked up my house.

"You are such a gentleman." I sighed. "Thank you." I sounded relieved.

"Trust me, I am far from it." He said widening his eyes, making me giggle. He handed me my keys back and opened the car door on the passenger side.

"Come on legs, get in."He said nodding his head to the car.

"Legs? Really?"

"I thought it suited you." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

I grinned and brushed my skirt underneath me as I sat into the light blue car. Damon closed the door and went into the driver's seat. We started driving on our way. We came up on a big sign saying McDonalds.

"Mickey D's good for you?" He sighed.

"Yes please." I said excitingly. Damon ordered us a bunch of different things from the breakfast menu...

"Here, take this, and this," Damon said as he was handing me bags of food.

"Jeez Damon! At least let me pay for some of this!"

"NO WAY! Most of this is for me anyways." He said seriously as I laughed.

Damon started driving and eating his Sausage McMuffin.

"Aren't you going to eat?"He asked me, his mouth full.

"Um, yeah of course." I said unsure. I unwrapped the sandwich and took I small nibble off.

"That's not the way to eat a McMuffin! You have to stuff it in your mouth!" Damon took my sandwich and forced it into my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Damon!" I shouted as I covered my stuffed mouth.

"See, now _**that's **_how you eat a McMuffin." He chuckled. I slapped him on the arm, which did not seem to affect him but I made my point.

As we kept eating, we became in sight of the school. And as we were about to drive in, Damon just kept driving. I looked around, perplexed.

"Damon?"I squinted at him.

"Yeah?" He said as he kept eating as if there was nothing wrong.

"W-We just past the school!" I screeched.

"Yep." he said nonchalantly. I stared at him, baffled.

"W-where are we going?" I squealed.

"Jeez legs! Relax! We're just going to talk." He said in his deep voice.

"I can't ditch school! I can't have that on my record!" I said hitting him.

"Hey! Stop it!" He grabbed my arms with his right hand as he kept his eyes on the road. "It won't be on your permanent record. I have connections, I will make sure of it. And we will be back in time for rehearsal, don't worry." He said to me.

I took my arms away from him and lightly crossed them upon my lap. "Oh...well then where are we going?" I frowned. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Just a place I like to go sometimes." He smirked. We kept on driving for a little over an hour, the whole ride with just the radio playing. We then came upon a small grass area with some trees and beautiful flowers. No one in sight.

After Damon parked the car in front of the tree, he instantly grabbed the bag of food, got out of the car and slammed his door. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door as I got out.

"What is this place?" I asked him, looking at the beautiful view.

"A place I like to call 'Stefan's-girly-alone-time special'." He smirked.

"We shouldn't be here!" I gasped.

"Relax legs! Stefan can't do anything. I like to intrude." He leered.

"Well I don't so-" I tried to turn around and go back into the car, but Damon grabbed my elbow and we ended up doing a 360'.

"Uh-uh. If I'm intruding, you're gonna intrude with me." he pulled a dark blanket out of the back seat and layed it onto the hood of the car.

"Ladies first." He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured me to the hood.

"No thank you." I frowned.

"Come on! Stop being such a girl!" He whined.

"I can't help it! If you haven't noticed before I am a girl!"

"Oh I've noticed." he mumbled.

"What?" I didn't exactly hear what he had said.

"Oh, nothing. Now, why won't you get up there?" his hands were on his hips, but in a manly way.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm wearing a skirt and I don't feel very comfortable trying to get up there with my skirt blowing in the wind everywhere." I pouted.

"Oh." he raised his eyebrows, looking at me up and down. "Well, I can help you out with that." he walked over to me.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously. He suddenly picked me up bridal style. I laughed surprised at his sudden actions.

"Damon!"I giggled. He lied me on top of the car, gently and easily.

"Thank you." I grinned, straightening out my skirt and placing my hands politely on my lap.

"No prob." he swiftly lied down beside me, taking out the rest of the food.

"So," he started to say as I looked up at him and as he took a bite of his hash brown. "Let's talk." he said widening his eyes.

"Talk about what?" I asked, looking down at my fidgety hands thinking he wants to talk about whatever happened in rehearsal.

"Whatever happened to you before you came here." he said. I sighed.

"There isn't really much to say." I falsely smiled.

"Nope. You aren't getting off that easy." He looked down at me, pursing his lips. "Tell me about what happened at your old school." He burrowed his eyebrows.

" It was ok ther-"

"And don't sugarcoat it legs." he warned me.

"Fine." I huffed. " Yes, I was bullied. I had slushies thrown in my face, pornographic drawings of me sketched on the bathroom walls, it was terrible. Some of the time. Luckily I had glee club which got me through those years. " I sighed.

"What's a glee club?" he asked with his mouth stuffed. I lightly chuckled.

"It's show choir. We dance and sing. We go through competitions to become the best we can be. It was great. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" he slurped some of his orange juice.

"Well, there was a lot of drama in there."

We just lied on the top of the car, I kept talking and he kept asking questions. I told him about Finn and Quinn, the baby, Noah, Matt and Mike, Artie and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Mercedes and Kurt.

"So is Kurt your GBF?"

"What?"

"Your gay best friend." he told me as if I had to already known.

"Um, I guess." I laughed.

"So this Finn guy, was he a bad guy? It sounds like he hurt you a lot."

"No, he was really sweet. He did tear my heart apart every day basically, but I don't believe he did it intentionally. He was a bit slow, but one time he did compose a plan to get me back into glee by kissing me and telling me he had feelings for me. But I don't think he thought of what affects would occur afterwards."

Damon frowned. "So even though he used you and broke your heart, you're still defending him."

"He was a great guy! He was sweet and selfless...most of the time. He was also an amazing singer."

"So...guys who sing turn you on huh?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh! Damon, you are so despicable." I rolled my eyes.

He asked me more questions about everyone and all the answers I replied to him made me laugh, sigh, smile, and at some points teary eyed.

"You miss it there? Even though you were bullied practically nonstop?" his jaw clenched.

"Yes, I really do." I smiled at him, my eyes really watery. "I'm thirsty, do you have anything to drink?" I asked him. He handed me the rest of his orange juice which I finished off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drink all of that." I said embarrassed.

"No it's, fine." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just that since I was little, whenever I felt like I was about to cry my dads always gave me something to drink so whenever I get sad I never know if I'm about to cry or if it's because I'm just, thirsty." I looked up at him, bright eyed. He smirked and moved closer to me, putting his arm around me. He looked up at the sky.

"How has it been with just you and your dads?" he looked back to me.

"It's been ok I guess. I mean, my dads are great and very supportive and I love them, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, I just wish that..." I gazed off.

"Wish what?" Damon's eyes flickered off to the side for a second but then back at me.

"Sometimes I wish I knew her, and who she was. It would just be nice to know I guess." I shrugged.

"So you don't know or have anything about her?" He asked. 'He is really great guy when he puts down his charade.' I thought as I looked at him.

"Nothing except a tape." I looked down at my dark skirt.

"A tape?" Damon asked alerted. "Have you listened to it?"

"No, I guess I'm too afraid to." I chuckled nervously.

"Well if you want to know who she is, it may be on that tape." He said looking concerned for me.

"I'm not ready yet Damon." I looked innocently into his eyes. "What if she's singing on there? What if she _can't_ sing?" My eyes widened and I gasped, "What if she's better than me?" I looked seriously at him.

He laughed at me as if it was funny to laugh! Ugh!

"Yeah, I guess you should wait until you're ready." He said smirking. I sighed and layed my back against the windshield.

"So uh," Damon used his free hand to start playing with the end hem of my skirt. I became instantly alerted of 'perverted' Damon. "Do you like any guys here?"

"Like who?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, like Stefan? Or me?" When he mentioned himself, he smirked widely and his cute long dimples showed. I blushed.

"Oooh! You're blushing! So, how'd you like our make out session yesterday?" he wiggled his eyebrows and did this thing with his eyes. I smiled and bit my lip, but quickly changed to a serious face.

"It was ok." I shrugged.

"Ok?" Damon squinted his eyes at me, in a disbelieving tone.

"It was...satisfactory." I said nonchalantly. I was of course lying. He was absolutely amazing when he kissed me.

"Satisfactory? No 'You are amazing, you're delicious, you're a god'?" He asked. I laughed at him as he became really serious with this conversation.

"Yeah, it was ok." I giggled more and grinned widely.

"You liar!" Damon reached to grab me and tickle me, I tried to push him off but he held onto me and we rolled off the car.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!" Damon and I fell onto the grass next to the car. I ended up crashing on top of Damon our faces inches apart. He smirked as I looked down at him.

"Want me to refresh your memory?" He simpered.

"Ugh! " I pushed myself off of him and stood back up.

"Come on! You know you want some of this." Damon said standing up gesturing to himself. I laughed really hard as he sighed and clenched his jaw. We both leaned against his car, his arms crossed against his chest and mine fidgeting with my skirt.

"Damon? If I..."I started to say.

"What?" He turned and faced me.

"You know, you haven't told me anything about you." I tilted my head to the side.

"Not much to say." he shrugged.

"Nope. You are not getting off that easy."I smiled.

"Ok. You want my story?" He asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Fine. Used to love my brother, despised my father, hate my brother now because my ex used to date us both, father was killed, ex was supposedly killed but I just recently learned that she survived and doesn't care a thing about me, I am not really sure why I'm still here in Mystic Falls and now I am with you in 'Stefan's-girly-alone-time special'."

There was a long pause of silence.

"Um o-okay." I laughed nervously as he smirked. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's just that it felt really great getting these things off my chest and..."

"What is it?" Damon burrowed his eyebrows.

"I just, would you make fun of me if I told you absolutely everything that was going on with me?"

"Yes." Damon stated. I sighed and scoffed hopelessly.

"Of course I won't, I'm messing with you. Jeez. Can't you take a joke?"He asked me while opening the passenger door and gesturing me to it. "Get inside legs."

I grinned my award winning smile and skipped over to the passenger seat. After I sat inside, he took off the blanket and trash from the hood and threw it all in the backseat while sitting inside the car. He turned on the music to Guns and Roses. I checked my phone to see I had 14 unread text messages, 1 voicemail, and that it was already 1:45.

"Wow, I didn't realize I could talk _**that**_ much." I said embarrassed.

"Yeah, you got annoying after a while." He started the engine.

I gasped as he chuckled and I sighed frustrated with him.

We started driving onto the road now. I read all of my texts...

_**Kurt Hummel: OMG! Call me after school!**_

_**Tyler: Rach, where are you?**_

_**Caroline F.: Hey, where in the world are you? Tyler has been bugging me and Matt to call you!**_

_**Mercedes: Girl, you are going to love this! Call us!**_

_**Tyler: Rachel? Are you ok?**_

_**Noah: I miss you! If Finn calls you just ignore him, he's just being an ass right now because you're gone. He'll cool down. He just doesn't like people leaving him.**_

_**Caroline: You better be here for rehearsal!**_

_**Santana L: RACHEL! You are going to flip out! And who was that guy who answered your phone? He sounded really hot...**_

_**Bon-Bon: You need to respond back to Tyler and Caroline. They're getting on everyone's nerves!**_

_**Finn Hudson: How many guys are going to answer your phone? Are you trying to make me jealous or something?**_

_**Brit: When are you going to get well? Finn just kicked a chair...**_

_**Noah: Yeah, Finn just hurt himself kicking a chair.**_

_**Tyler: Where are you? I'm taking notes for you so you don't have to worry...**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Uh, yeah so I can't wait to tell you! Call me as soon as you can! I am dying inside!**_

I then quickly listened to the voicemail.

_**Caller: Unknown**_

_**Rachel? Hi, it's uh it's Stefan yeah uh I just wanted to um check on you and uh yeah so give me a call back when you can...yeah. *click***_

_**New Text Alert: **_I opened the text to see...

_**The One and Only Damon Salvatore: Stop checking your phone. It's rude.**_

_At the high school:_

"_Tyler! Relax man! I'm sure she's just you know...I don't know." Matt gave up on trying to convince Tyler._

"_I'm worried about her Caroline, she doesn't seem like the type that would just ditch school." Tyler said ignoring Matt._

"_I know, I tried texting her but she isn't responding. Just relax though, I'm sure she's fine." It sounded more as if Caroline was trying to tell that to __herself__._

"_Tyler. Just chill man. She's a sweet girl and she's insanely hot don't get me wrong," Caroline gasped at him and frowned. "I mean, she seems kind of crazy to me so who knows where she could be." Caroline slapped Matt on the arm. "Ow! What?" He looked back at Tyler. "Yeah, she's crazy just like you." he laughed. _

"_Tyler, maybe you should stay away from her." Bonnie joined in._

"_What?" Tyler and Caroline shouted._

"_W-well, it's just t-that I have a bad feeling that she's like trouble or something."_

"_Rachel? Please, she's far from it." Tyler and Caroline dueted._

"_Ok, seriously. __That__ was weird." Matt stated._

"_They can't stay away from each other! They're in love!" Caroline stated._

"_Yeah! Wait, whoa whoa! Back it up! We are not in love!" Tyler defended._

"_Uh dude, sorry to say this but you are kind of in serious like with her." Matt smiled._

"_No I'm not! And I'm not in love with her!"_

"_Ok Tyler. Whatever, just don't break her heart please." Caroline said._

"_I can't break it because she's not in love with me!" He said angrily._

"_Sure she's not." Caroline smirked._

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I sighed and looked over to a smirking Damon. I just ignored him and looked out the window with my arms crossed.

"Legs! Come on! You know you love me." He smirked. I scoffed again. The whole ride was silent the rest of the way back to the school.

When Damon parked the car, I was still very angry at him, I grabbed my roller back pack and roughly got out the car, tripping and falling flat on my face on the concrete floor.

I screeched and Damon swiftly rushed to my side.

"Ow!" I squealed as I turned around, sitting on the ground. I looked down at my burning knee to find a huge scrape with blood coming out.

"Are you ok?" When Damon came down to my side, he instantly froze and his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry. I-" my open skin rapidly was closing up and the blood was sealing back in. I was suddenly healed. I was completely baffled. I looked back up at Damon who was in the same state as me.

I didn't know what to do. "Uh-w-you-huh?" was all I could say.

"Here." Damon stood up and handed me his hand. He helped me get up and had a very confused face.

"Can we not talk about this please?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me wide eyed and nodded his head. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I do best. I stormed off into the school.

The bell just rang and everyone was coming out of class. I just kept walking toward the auditorium when...

"Rachel?" I looked behind me to see Tyler running towards me. I stopped in place and grinned at him, relieved it wasn't Damon. But Tyler saw my cut before-

"Rachel!" He came over and instantly gave me a tight, warm hug. I was very surprised. "I was so worried about you." he sighed, still embracing me. He finally let me go and that is when I saw Damon look left and right for me.

"Oh, well let's go to the auditorium. I'll tell you all about it when we get there." I grabbed his hand and rushed to the auditorium already filled with people.

"Rachel! Where have you been?"Caroline ran over to me and squeezed me tightly. Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan followed.

"We were all going crazy because Caroline and Tyler wouldn't shut up about you." Matt exclaimed.

"Matty!" Caroline looked at him angrily. "So where were-" suddenly the door was slammed open viewing Damon.

"Rachel." He instantly said.

"you?" Caroline finished, looking between me and Damon. Everyone started looking around at each other, confused. Stefan's jaw clenched and Elena looked worried.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said to me seriously. He grabbed me by the hand and took me over to the stage, behind the curtain, leaving everyone in the audience's seats.

"I think you forgot to mention your little healing thing when you were telling me your life story." He whispered angrily.

"You agreed to not talk about that!"

"It's kind of hard not to." He moved closer to me, eyes furious. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"If you tell me all the secrets you are keeping with Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena, I will be more than happy to share my little secrets." I squinted at him. He burrowed his eyebrows at me and eyed me up and down.

"I thought not." I smiled ungratefully and turned around. As I tried to walk onto the middle of the stage, Damon spun me around, pulled me into his chest, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Look," his face softened. "I want you to be able to trust me, and tell me everything." He put his hands on the sides of my face so I would be looking right at him.

"You can't _have_ trust if you don't give it." I said quietly, staring him in his eyes. His eyes left me and looked off to the side and he let me go. I turned around to see Stefan and Elena with a disappointing look on their faces.

"Well hello Stefan!" Damon smirked wrapping his arms around me. I quickly became very confused.

"Damon." was all Stefan said with a serious look.

"Rachel here, wants to know what secrets we've been hiding. You gonna tell her or should I?"

"Damon-"Elena started.

"What Elena? Afraid of not being the only girl we can trust? Are you jealous?" He smirked, doing that eye thing again.

"What is going on?" I shouted, stepping out from Damon's embrace. I looked at Stefan, he looked worried and heartbroken. It was the same heartbreak I saw in Damon's eyes.

"Rachel I-"Stefan started but Carol Lockwood interrupted him.

"Ok everyone! Places! Places!" She screeched. I sighed and brushed past Stefan angrily.

When I saw Tyler, I automatically walked rapidly toward him. He smiled at me and we sat down close together. But, Elena and Stefan sat on the other side of me with Damon standing on the sidelines staring at me.

"Whoa, what's up with all the guards Rach?" Tyler laughed. I chuckled nervously but payed my attention back to Carol and Mr. Saltzman standing side by side.

"Ok, we have a couple of ideas for the song choices and we want to try some of them out today. But first, Tyler ,my son, has wrote a song he would like to share with all of you to see if it would be useful towards the musical." She beamed proudly.

"So, without further a due, Tyler, show us what you've got." Mr. Saltzman smiled and everyone started cheering for Tyler. I looked over at him confused.

"You said to serenade her with a song." He whispered. He smirked and shrugged. My heart fell a little. 'But, that was supposed to be for-'

Tyler was handed an acoustic guitar from one of the band members and stood in the middle of the stage. Once everyone settled down, Tyler started to strum his guitar...

_**Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all  
We'll sit here and make up the words as we go along **__he started looking toward the crowd.____he started walking around.__**  
Maybe silently write us a song  
Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong**__everyone took out their phones and waved them slowly like you would with a lighter at a concert.__**  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and **__he hit those high notes and my heart sunk even more when I remembered this was for Elena.  
__**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more.**__the rest of the band that was included joined in and Tyler started walking toward where Elena and I were.__**  
When it feels better being alone  
You except there is nobody else and set it in stone  
And then you, came along  
Your reflection was so sad it's wrong  
You made me believe once again that I could be wrong. **__'Oh no! Tyler! Not in front of Stefan!' I thought as he came closer.____he paused where he was  
__**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more.**__he started walking toward us again.__**  
As beautiful, as you  
If I know, sooner **__'Wait, what? What is he doing?' I thought as Tyler passed Elena and stood in front of me.____Tyler landed on one of his knees in front of me.__**  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble **__nothing but the sound of his voice and guitar.__**  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you **__he stood back up and the band joined back in__**.**__ he just kept smiling at me and I nervously just looked around at everyone but Tyler.__**  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and **__I finally looked at him and grinned shyly.__**  
All of my life I pretend you where there by the door I don't need to pretend any more.**_

The games, we could play

They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you

Strange, oh so strange

They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you

And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and

Maybe she's crazy a little like you

I don't need to pretend anymore  
I don't need to pretend anymore...

"Whooo!" everyone cheered once the song ended. I was baffled, I didn't know what to say except...

"That was lovely." I stood up next to him and grinned.

"Thanks." Tyler smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Tyler! Man, I didn't know you wrote songs." Jeremy came to him and me. Everyone was starting a commotion and everyone was moving around and talking.

"Yeah well, it's not something I share with my ex's ex." He sighed. Jeremy's brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. I hit Tyler on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That was so rude! Apologize!" I screeched.

"I'm not gonna apoligi-"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Sorry." Tyler looked shamefully at Jeremy. Jeremy was quietly laughing, I could tell it on his face.

"Ok. Well Tyler , I think we could really use that song in the play." he laughed.

"Really?" Tyler looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah." Jeremy smiled. I gasped and grinned.

"That's great!" I yelped. I jumped to Tyler and gave him a tight squeeze. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Rach." Tyler said. As Jeremy left to go talk to Mr. Saltzman, Tyler took me behind the curtain and began to talk as I looked dreamily at him.

"So uh, thanks for going along." He whispered to me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"For acting like you were all into the song to get Elena jealous." he said.

"What?" I squinted at him, disbelieving.

"I think she bought it." he said hopefully.

I was so mad! I was so aggravated with him! I had no control over myself whatsoever and I just...well, I slapped him.

*slap!*

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For taking advantage of me again." I looked straight at him and stormed out of the curtain and walked down the stairs to pass by Stefan, Elena, and a talking Damon.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Elena asked concerned as my eyes started to tear up and my face turning pink as I walked by. I stopped and turned around to look at them. Damon and Stefan showed burrowed eyebrows. My lips pursed and my eyebrows frowned as I nodded 'no' with my head.

"Come here." Elena said as she embraced me into a tight hug. When she took me in, all of my tears came pouring out. I snuggled my head into the corner of her neck, crying like a five year old who was just told Santa wasn't real.

"Is there anything you need?" Stefan asked me as he rubbed my back. I looked up innocently at him.

"S-some w-water m-maybe?" I sniffled. I looked over at Damon to see him leaning on a seat, arms crossed, he was frowning and very confused.

"Sure." Stefan smiled.

"I have some in my bag." Elena motioned toward her bag. Stefan grabbed the water bottle from her bag and handed it to me. I let go of Elena and chugged down, politely of course, that water bottle.

"Feeling better?" Elena laughed.

"Much. Thank you." I smiled, still teary eyed.

"Rachel?" Carol Lockwood was behind me.

"Mrs. Lockwood! I mean, Carol!" I said drying my eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked me.

"I am wonderful!" I said putting on my show face.

"Oh ok." she smiled. "Well, we are trying out songs dear, I need you and Damon to go up onstage."

I looked over at a smirking Damon. "Oh ok." I smiled at her. As Carol smiled and walked back onstage, Damon walked up from behind me and dropped his arm onto my waist making us walk together.

"Guess we get to duet huh legs?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes and suffered my pain in silence. Damon and I stood in the middle of the stage as Carol looked out onto us and the crowd.

"Hey!" Carol shouted. Everyone quieted and I saw Tyler come out from the curtain with Matt and Caroline, all of them looking very angry. I quickly turned the other way to face Carol.

"Damon and Rachel are going to try a song that is absolutely one of my favorites!" Carol screeched as she handed out sheet music to the band. "Now, everyone may converse, but do so QUIETLY! I do not want a bunch of people screaming at the top of their lungs. But I _would_ much rather have you watch Damon and Rachel and listen to their absolutely fantastic vocals." she finally got to Damon and me, and handed us papers. I looked down to see...

"Hello?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm a bit of a Lionel Ritchie fan." she winked. I grinned widely and looked down back at the music.

"Well let's get to it!" Damon said enthusiastically. He sat down on the piano bench and patted the spot next to him to bring me to him. I rolled my eyes and gently sat onto the bench as he started to play a few notes.

_**Damon: **__**I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times **__I just kept thinking that he was so dreamy.__**  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?**_

_**Damon and myself: I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide **__wow, we sounded great together.__**  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do **__I didn't notice that everything had gone silent.__**  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you … **__we both moved closer to each other and we really got into the song_

_**Me: Ohhhh..**_

_**Damon: I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
Me: And tell you time and time again how much I care**__ what was that strange feeling in my chest and stomach?__**  
Both of us: Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know **__he kept looking at me in a caring way..._

'_**Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? **__we sounded wonderful.__**  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you … **__we just kept looking strangely at each other._

There was sudden applause, whistling, and hooting for us. I flinched and instantly blushed.

"You were good." Damon said furrowing his eyebrows. I was in a total Damon daze.

"You weren't too bad yourself." I smiled. As he was about to say something, Mr. Saltzman interrupted.

"Damon, I would have never pegged you for a musical person." He laughed.

"Well, I have always been sentimental towards them." He smirked at Mr. Saltzman.

"What are your favorites?" I asked optimistically.

"Well, I like me some Garland and Streisand." he widened his eyes for a second as Mr. Saltzman and I laughed at him.

"Rachel! You were great!" Caroline walked by.

"And me?" Damon smirked.

"Uh no." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Damon, Rachel, you two were fantastic!" Carol stepped up to us.

"Why thank you Carol!" Damon said.

"Damon? Can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Uh," Damon looked slightly at me then back at Mr. Saltzman. "Sure." Damon got up from the bench and walked over to the side of the stage with Mr. Saltzman. Carol quickly slid onto the bench next to me.

"So Rachel, Mr. Lockwood and I would like you to come by the house and have a little talk?" Carol asked me. 'I would feel extremely uncomfortable, but it would be rude if I denied them.' I thought.

"Um, ok." I smiled. "What would you like to talk about with me?"

"Just about your future here in Mystic Falls." she smiled gently.

"Ok." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She patted me on my lap and walked off to continue the rehearsal. The rest of practice was delightful, except for an off-key moment now and then...

We were practicing our dance moves when I noticed Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Damon were all staring at me predatorily. Caroline hit Matt on the head, Bonnie hit both Tyler and Jeremy, Damon put his hand over Stefan's eyes saying something like 'You're too young to be looking.'

I just thought that it was all very strange. Finally when everyone was then leaving the auditorium...

"Bye Rachel!" Caroline shouted while walking out the door with Matt and Bonnie.

"Bye Rach!" Matt and Bonnie shouted. Stefan, Elena, and Damon were somewhere in the school with Mr. Saltzman.

"Bye!" I laughed, still onstage.

"Rachel? Are you ready dear?" Carol asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Tyler will be driving us. I hope that's ok." She smiled getting her bag. My grin instantly faded and I looked down at my shoes.

"It's fine." I said in monotone. Tyler then came up from the hall.

"Ready?" he sighed. Carol and I walked with him through the hall and to the car. I was silent the whole way while Carol kept bugging Tyler.

I texted Daddy telling him where I would be and that is when we arrived at the Lockwood Mansion.

We got out of the car and walked over to the door, Carol walked off first to open the door which left me walking with Tyler.

"Listen, Rachel I-"

"Save it." I said, placing my hand in a 'stop' mode. "I do not have the emotional strength to deal with this right now so, just forget whatever happened between us." Carol opened the door and I quickly ran into the house. We all walked to the living room to find Mayor Lockwood sitting on the couch. He quickly stood up once we came in.

"Rachel, it is so nice to see you again." He took my hand and politely shook it.

"It is nice to see you also Mayor Lockwood." I smiled and I heard Tyler scoff behind me. I gave him my death glare which would usually scare the opposite sex off, but it seemed to affect him in no way. He just smirked. SMIRKED! A very handsome man suddenly came into the room.

"Mason. This is the girl I was talking to you about." Mayor Lockwood said. "Rachel, this is my brother Mason, Mason this is Rachel Berry." he introduced us. Mason smiled gently which made my heart go pitter-patter.

"Hi." I sighed dreamily as he took my hand.

"Well it is a pleasure meeting you Rachel. From the way Tyler talks about you would think you would be more, well burly." He chuckled as Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood laughed. 'Tyler just has to ruin things for me.' I thought. "But you are just, stunning." he said as he kissed my hand. I giggled and blushed.

I noticed Tyler became stiff and his jaw clenched. I noticed that Mason looked him over and smirked.

"Mason, you're overwhelming the girl." Mayor Lockwood said in a cautious but funny tone.

"I can't help myself when I'm around a beautiful woman."

"You better watch yourself Mason, the sheriff will be after you if you keep treating high school girls this way." Carol laughed.

"Darn it. So you're still a minor?" Mason asked me.

"I'll be 18 in a few months." I laughed.

"I'll be waiting." He said. Everyone laughed with the exception of Tyler. "Tyler, let's go into the other room." he told Tyler. Tyler nodded and they both walked out to another area.

"Please, sit down." Mayor Lockwood gestured me to the couch across from him and Carol. I smiled and brushed my skirt underneath me as I sat on the couch.

"So Rachel, how has Mystic Falls been treating you?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"It has been absolutely delightful Mayor. I am just completely taken aback by how friendly and kind the people are here." I smiled.

"Well I am very pleased. Carol tells me that you are the lead in the musical this season?" he looked at Carol.

"She is just so talented." Carol stated. I blushed and looked down at my hands. 'No Rachel! Eye contact! Straighten up.' so I did what my voice told me.

"So Rachel, what are your plans for the future?" Carol asked.

"I am going to be written down in TV, movie, and Broadway history. I plan on having my name up in lights and singing in front of a sold out audience, and hopefully playing each iconic role I have wanted ever since I was 3 months old." I said cheerfully.

Carol was grinning as Mayor Lockwood was speechless.

"Well, you certainly know what you want in life." the Mayor laughed. I just nodded and I suddenly had the urge to go to the restroom.

"I'm sorry, may I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Of course honey! It is down the hall to the left and through the office." Carol smiled and pointed the way.

"Thank you." I grinned and walked over to the restroom. After I washed my hands thoroughly, opened the door and started walking back, I felt like someone was following me.

I turned around to bump into Tyler, I instantly became guarded and crossed my arms.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked hostile. He didn't say anything. He just kept piercing down at me with his nostrils flaring and jaw clenched.

"Tyler?" I asked cautiously. He slowly started moving toward me while breathing really hard. "Tyler?" I asked worried.

He suddenly grabbed me by my arms and shoved me against the wall. He looked angry as he came towards me. I wanted to scream but for some reason I couldn't. And just when I thought he was going to hurt me, I squeezed my eyes together in fear of what might come, he slammed his hands on each side of me against the wall and crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

***gasp***

**I honestly thought Tyler was going to hurt her! Just kidding, I knew what he was going to do. I am the writer after all. I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please! pretty please review! I want to also thank all of my followers who review! Which are: **

**lostmysanity, LoLness '-',AvrilBurkhart, JClayton, and IsisLes5! You are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello Everyone! So I am so sorry it took so long to post this! I almost had this chapter finished early last week, but my files got deleted! I was so frustrated! Ugh! So I am really sorry if I did not reply to your reviews, I just haven't had any time! But I really love them and I hope you keep on sending them! I really hope you all like this chapter, you will get more Stefan and Damon in here! Man, I use a lot of exclamation points...I'm just a very optimistic person._**

* * *

I was completely baffled, he took me by such surprise! I was so confused as I opened my eyes to the sight of him, embracing me. I saw him and...I gave in. I melted into the kiss. It felt hard and passionate as if it were the last kiss he would ever give, like if the planet was about to explode so every second counted.

I suddenly realized what I was doing, pushed him off of me, and looked wide eyed at him. His face confused. He was about to try to kiss me again but I placed my hands on his chest.

"I-I-I have to go." I practically ran towards the living room. When I was about to go in, I heard the Lockwoods talking...about me.

"Do you think she knows something brother?" Mason Lockwood asked.

"No. She's completely oblivious to anything that has been happening here." he sighed, scotch in his hand."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Carol asked confused.

"I'm not quite sure." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it brother?" Mason asked the troubled Mayor.

"Maybe we should tell her." he looked up at his brother. "Carol dear, would you please give me and Mason a moment?" he looked back at his wife.

"Of course sweetie." she left the room and disappeared into the other direction.

"Mason-" the Mayor started, I just had to get out of here though.

" Excuse me." I came out from behind the corner and they both stood up from their seats.

" I'm sorry Mayor but I really have to get going." I quickly went over to my roller backpack and picked it up.

I didn't even look up at them, I just swiftly moved through the room.

" That's fine Rachel but do you need a ride or something-" Both men were walking with me towards the door.

" No Mayor, I have a ride. Please tell Carol I had a lovely time?" They both nodded their heads. I gave a quick smile and headed out the door. 'No I don't.'

"Rachel!" Mason called after me.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"If you have any problems in this town or you see something strange, you can always come to us ok?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, of course." I nodded, closed the door behind me, and looked on to the green, rocky forest.

'This is going to be fun.' I thought sarcastically. I rolled my back pack roughly behind me for a while, but once I was in the middle of the forest, my phone started ringing.

I took my phone out of the zipper and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" it was Kurt.

"Girl we have been waiting to tell you all day!" Mercedes.

"Hello Kurt, hello Mercedes. What have you been waiting to tell me?"

"Girl, something big happened in glee today." Mercedes started.

"What? Did someone get hurt?"

"No, well not physically. Emotionally maybe." Kurt said.

"What do you mean? What happened in glee?"

"Well Finn started talking about you, saying things like how glee is much better off without you, which of course it isn't, and he was starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend talking about all the guys who you were hanging out with and those guys who answered your phone-"

"Who sound really good for you from what we hear, very protective." Mercedes giggled.

"They really do." Kurt stated.

"Guys! Back to the story!" I said in anticipation.

"Oh! Right! So then, the unspeakable happened." Kurt said in a dramatic tone.

"Quinn started yelling at Finn to stop talking badly about you and to pay more attention to how he was acting-"Mercedes was then interrupted by an exasperated Kurt.

"And then she was saying how great it was for you to have such great guys to be there for you and she actually said she missed you!"

"Then we all joined in, saying positive things about you we all missed...and negative things we missed also." Mercedes chuckled.

"Then Finn got kind of mad and hurt himself kicking a chair." Kurt said in a serious tone.

"Oh my goodness. That was awfully sweet of all of you." I sadly smiled and sighed. " I really miss you guys." my eyes started to water.

"Girl, we really miss you." Mercedes told me.

"We really do Rach." I heard Kurt's voice crack from trying to contain some tears. He quickly cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, what's going on with all of these guys we hear about?"

"What do you mean?" I did not understand where he was going with this.

"Who are you talking to? Is that Rachel?" I heard a feminine voice in the background.

"Santana! Let go of the phone!" I heard Kurt and Santana struggle to take hold of the phone.

"Rachel!" Santana said in an optimistic tone.

"Hello Santana." I cautiously said.

"So did Kurt tell you what happened in glee?" She asked.

"Yes they did." I stated.

"Couldn't you just scream?" she giggled. This was just too weird. Santana missed me and was now carrying a conversation with me.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"So who was that guy who answered your phone when I called? He sounded super fine." I could hear her smirking.

"That was probably Damon." I replied.

"Damon? That sounds like a bad boy." I heard Mercedes say.

"Those are the best kind!" Kurt shouted in the background. We all laughed at him.

"So is he hot?" Santana asked. Mercedes and Kurt were very quiet, waiting for my answer.

"He is,...very attractive." I giggled. They all let out a breath of air in relief of my answer.

"That is SO not fair! There are barely any decent guys here!" Kurt whined.

"Yeah, but all the decent ones are in glee." Mercedes laughed.

"So true." Santana agreed. "So Rach, have you hooked up with him yet?" she asked.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Oh come on! Just his voice makes him sound like a pure sex machine!" I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Kurt was intrigued.

"I am not that kind of girl Santana!" I said defensively.

"Oh sorry. I was getting you confused with myself." she said nonchalantly. Kurt and Mercedes were laughing in the background.

"Santana!" I said in a disapproving voice.

"Rachel, just tell us what we all want to know..." Kurt started.

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"We want to know..." he paused for dramatic effect. "does he have a brother?" All of them started to giggle and I just rolled my eyes.

"Actually he does." I bit my lower lip, trying to contain my smile when they all gasped in jealousy.

"Let me guess, he's a hottie also." Mercedes guessed.

I giggled and they all groaned.

"What's his name?" I could tell Kurt was very entertained.

"His name is Stefan, and he's a perfect gentleman." I sighed.

"Rachel, girl you are so lucky."

"No I'm not, you are the one with a sweet boyfriend!" I told Mercedes.

"And Tyler? He's a hottie too... From what I could make out from behind my tears." Santana said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Wait a minute." Kurt started. Everyone was silent. "Rachel? You haven't tried anything on them have you?" Kurt said in a guessing tone.

"Well no not really-"

"Ugh! Rachel! You are going to end up in the friend zone if you don't try anything!" he said completely frustrated.

"But-"

"He's right!" Mercedes and Santana both said.

"Rach, whenever an opportunity comes up with one of them, you have to think 'WWMD?'" Kurt stated.

"What's 'WWMD ?" I asked confused.

"What would Madonna do?" they all said simultaneously.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind behind me that brushed my hair. I quickly looked around to see the source... nothing.

"Guys? Something came up, I am going to have to call you back..."

"Ok Rach!"

"You better!"

"Bye girl!"  
I closed my phone and suddenly heard the ruffle of a couple trees. I then felt a hovering presence watching me. I took out my whistle and pepper spray.

"Who's there? I carry a rape whistle!"I screeched.

"Relax!" a low voice frightened me. "It's just me."

I turned around to the sight of one Stefan Salvatore...

I sighed heavily with relief as I saw him.

"Stefan! You frightened me!" I screeched.

"Sorry." he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms in front of my chest in suspicion and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I was just taking a walk, I live nearby." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh." I untwined my arms in embarrassment."Well, I was just walking home." I said to him, trying to gain my confidence back.

"I see, well how about I walk with you?" He smiled sweetly.

"Sure!" I said optimistically. 'Thank gosh! The woods are a little creepy...'

I started rolling my bag behind me as he stopped me.

"Here, let me get that for you." Stefan took hold of the handle and started rolling it himself.

"Why thank you." I smiled at him.

"So why exactly are you walking home?" Stefan asked me, squinting his eyes.

"Well I was at the Lockwoods'." I said, arms crossed and head down. I looked back up at Stefan who was waiting for me to say more. I sighed and looked back down. "I was talking with Carol and the Mayor about how I was fitting in and to see if everyone here was welcoming." I looked back up at him.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain why you're walking home alone in the woods. I know the Lockwoods would never let you go home by yourself." Stefan's forehead brooded.

"Well I may have left Carol and the Mayor for a slight second and unfortunately became a detainee of one aggressive Tyler Lockwood. Then I might have left from the distress that was bombarded on me." I looked down at my fidgety hands.

"Wait," We stopped when Stefan gently grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "Did he hurt you?" his eyes were wide and looking deeply into mine.

"What? No! He wouldn't do that. He just sort of..." I looked at Stefan then down to the side.

"He what?" Stefan said, worriedly.

"He...kissed me." I bit down on my lower lip.

"Oh." his eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah." I looked down shyly, turned back around, and kept on walking. Stefan quickly followed after me.

"So did you..."he started.

"So did I what?" I gazed at him.

"Did you, kiss him back?" He asked gloomily. As I was about to reply to his question with incomplete sentences, he interrupted me.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be getting into your business I'm just...curious." he sadly smirked.

"It's fine. It's actually quite flattering." I lightly giggled. He smirked. "So what made _you_ take a lonely walk in the woods?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, I just have a lot on my mind. I needed some fresh air to get a grasp on my thoughts." He gently smiled.

"I know what you mean. My mind keeps me busy all the time and I never have an opportunity to stop and just relax." I sighed, my body slightly shivered from the cold wind in the air.

"Here," Stefan took off his black leather jacket and gently handed it to me.

"Thank you." I graciously took the dark jacket and slid my arms through the smooth sleeves. I practically was flooded by the black material. I heard Stefan chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He smiled. He actually smiled! He showed his sparkling white teeth!

"It's nice to see you like this." I sweetly grinned.

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"Well in school you seem very serious and you like to do that whole, forehead brooding thing." I imitated him, gesturing to my face. We both laughed nervously and kept walking.

"You know, it's nice talking to you." He said looking at me with a light expression. I looked down, blushing as some of my dark, straight hair fell over my face. I looked back at him, but I saw heartbreak in his eyes. The same heartbreak I saw in Damon's.

"It's nice talking to you as well." I smiled sadly, my head still slumping over. "Stefan?" I called him to grab his attention.

"Yeah?" he shot his head up.

"What was her name?" I asked quietly.

"Who do you mean?" he was confused.

"The girl who broke your heart." I bluntly said. He pursed his lips together and gazed back at me.

"How did you know?" he sighed.

"I know that look." I sadly giggled. "I've expressed it a couple of times myself. But you and Damon, it's the same. He mentioned before that you both dated the same girl..." I pushed my eyebrows together, trying to read him.

"Katherine." he almost whispered. "That was her name."

"What was she like?" I softly asked, looking down at my fidgety hands.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was fun and joyous. I loved being around her." He looked up proudly.

"Oh." I cleared my throat.

"But she was selfish and scheming, controlling and devious... " he gazed off and sighed. "But I loved her..." we kept on walking.

"That's sweet." I slightly smiled. He looked at me in a puzzled way. "It's sweet that you felt that way about her I mean."

"Oh." Stefan chuckled quietly.

"Who knows what I would give just to have someone feel like that about me just for a second." I said disheartened. Stefan looked at me pitifully and I just shrugged it off and looked back down.

"Wait." Stefan stopped me and took one of my hands with one of his own, taking a large step closer to me. His other hand went towards my face, gently sweeping my hair back behind my ear.

"Thanks." I looked down shyly. As he was about to say something, a drop of cold liquid fell on my cheek, then Stefan. We both looked up to a downfall of rain and we quickly covered our heads.

"Come on!"he grabbed my hand and we ran laughing through the woods, hands up high, trying to block the rain. He was now carrying my pink back pack by the material. We stopped under a protective tree, our chests heaving from lack of breath.

"My goodness! What a thrill!" I giggled. He was beaming, his eyes full of excitement.

"I don't think you'll be able to get home in this rain storm." he said looking around.

"I think your right." I said worriedly. He gazed back at me and pursed his lips together.

"Come on." he started fast walking through the forest as I looked after him.

"Where are you going?" I looked around confused.

"We're going to my house. You can stay there for the night. Let's go!" He ran back to me and grasped my hand, pulling me with him. We kept running and giggling until we reached a huge house that was beautifully crafted.

"This place is yours?" I glanced around, panting when we arrived under the porch. We were soaking wet from head to toe.

"Yeah." he smiled. I looked back at him and he had a huge grin on.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You just, you have some water on your face...I'll get it-" he gently placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it lightly against my skin.

He was so close to me that our chests were brushing against each other, and I didn't mean to but I could tell I was making what some people would call 'googly eyes' at him. Once his eyes parted from his hand and went straight back to me, his eyebrows pulled together.

Our faces weren't moving and neither was his hand. We just stood there frozen for a couple of seconds and then, I swear, I felt Stefan move an inch forward but then-

"Hey guys!" Damon swung the door open and had a giant smirk on his face, showing his long dimples and his piercing blue eyes.

"Damon." Stefan dropped his hand quickly and took a couple steps back from me.

"Hey Stef. Hello Legs." He eyed me up and down, smirking that ridiculous grin of his. I of course blushingly looked away. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sparkling his eyes. 'How does he do that?' I asked myself.

"She's staying the night. As you can tell, the weather is no condition for her to try and walk home. Don't you agree?" Stefan said with a grave look.

"Why of course." He widened his sky blue eyes and extended the door to its full width and gestured me in. "Ladies first." he smirked at me. I smiled graciously and started to walk through the door, lightly brushing Damon's chest. I could feel his eyes on me, when I turned around to him, he was leering at me with one eyebrow raised.

Stefan then walked past him, giving Damon a harsh look. Damon just looked pleased with himself and closed the door.

"Nice bag Stef." Damon chuckled.

"Come on." Stefan pressed his hand lightly on my back, taking us to the living room. "You should call your parents, you don't want them to worry." he smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" I took out my phone.

"Yeah, you know, your dads were very flirty with me." Damon gave me a goofy look.

I laughed and dialed my dads.

_***Riiing. Riiing. Riii-***_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Daddy?"**_

"_**Rachel sweetie! We have been calling you nonstop! We were getting worried! Leroy! It's Rachel!" Daddy called Dad in the background.**_

"_**Rachel? Is she alright?"**_

"_**Are you alright dear?"**_

"_**Yes Dad, yes Daddy. I'm fine!"**_

"_**Well where are you dear?"**_

"_**I'm with Stefan and Damon. We're at their house."I explained.**_

"_**Oh!"I heard Dad smirk and Daddy giggle. 'Oh jeez. They're more hormonal than I am.' I thought.**_

"_**Well when are you coming home dea-"**_

"_**I don't think she'll be able to come home in this weather David."**_

"_**Right Dad! That is why Stefan proposed I stay over for the night. He doesn't want anyone to be harmed by this frightening weather." I said dramatically.**_

"_**Well of course dear."Daddy agreed.**_

"_**Wonderful." I said optimistically.**_

"_**Rachel sweetie, you can stay under one condition." Dad started.**_

"_**What is it?" I asked cautiously.**_

"_**You have to tell us all the details when you come home." he said excitedly.**_

"_**What?" I was very confused.**_

"_**Honey, you are staying in a house with two extremely attractive men. Something is bound to happen." Dad explained.**_

"_**Oh my gosh."I said in disbelief.**_

"_**Honey, I suggest you choose Damon." Dad exclaimed.**_

"_**What?" I screeched.**_

"_**No, she should choose Stefan!"Daddy shouted.**_

"_**You guys have no idea how disturbing this is. It's very unhealthy for my mental health."**_

"_**Honey, just remember to use protecti-"**_

"_**OK! I'm hanging up now!" I closed my phone and sighed, frustrated. **_

I looked back up to a pair of laughing Salvatores.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Nothing. Wait here. I'll get you some clean clothes." Stefan kept on laughing as I watched him run up the stairs and disappear. I turned around to almost smash into a grinning Damon.

"You know, you haven't properly greeted me yet." He smirked, suddenly sliding his arms around my waist, bringing my hips closer to his.

"Damon!" I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you give me a proper greeting." He told me.

"Ugh! Let go!" I screeched, practically hitting him in the chest. He unexpectedly brought me closer to him, capturing me in his arms so I was unable to move. "Damon!"

"I love it when you scream my name." he smirked.

"Damon, stop it!" I shrieked.

"Tell me you missed me." He said looking deep into my eyes. I gave up.

"Fine Damon. I missed you."I sighed.

"Tell me, you can't live without my joyous presence." he ordered me.

"I can't live without your joyous presence. There happy?"

"Just one more." he smirked as I sighed once again.

"Tell me...to kiss you." He looked very serious.

"Damon? What do you mean?" I said unsure.

"I mean exactly what I said. Tell me, to kiss you." he said again. I was bewildered by him. There was a couple seconds of silence.

"Damon?" I said cautiously.

"Yes?" His smirk was appearing on his face.

"K-"

"Damon. Let her go." Stefan stood at the end of the stairs holding a button up shirt and boxers in his left hand.

"Sure Stef." Damon loosened his grip, I cleared my throat and wiggled out of Damon's grasp.

I ran to Stefan and held onto his arm, giving Damon my killer glare. Damon rolled his eyes and jumped onto the couch.

"Here." Stefan handed me the white shirt and dark, short boxers. "You can take a shower upstairs. It's down the hall to the left. There are some towels and some products laid out for you on the counter. Elena keeps some stuff here for when she stays over. Unfortunately she just used her last pair of clothes." he gently smiled.

"Thank you." I said sighing. I gave him a soft hug and went on my way to the restroom.

When I slipped into the warm shower, all of my thoughts drifted away . I breathed in the invigorating steam and washed my hair with a delicious scent of fruit shampoo. I felt great when I stepped out. My muscles were relaxed, my skin felt soft, it was fantastic.

After I dried myself off, I slipped into the shirt and boxers, the soft fabric was smooth against my skin. I blow dried my hair with what I assumed was Elena's blow drier. It might have been Stefan's because as far as I could tell his hair is always styled perfectly. I giggled at the thought.

I cleaned after myself and started my way back down the stairs.

"So what were you and Ms. Berry doing before I interrupted?" I heard Damon say.

"Nothing Damon." Stefan replied.

"Oh come on! I know you two were up to something." he chuckled. "I don't blame you. She has that innocent school girl look...oh wait! She _is_ an innocent school girl-"

I pretended to clear my throat. They looked back at me as I was standing next to the stairs.

"Hell-o." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and stood next to Stefan.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled. Stefan was about to speak but-

"You're welcome." Damon answered instead. Stefan and I sighed at Damon and just looked back each other.

"It's no problem." Stefan sweetly smiled.

"Ok. Let's go." Damon grabbed me by the arm and we started walking upstairs.

"Go where?" I asked confused, looking at a bewildered Stefan for help.

"We're going to bed."

"We?" I shrieked.

"Yep."

"Damon," Stefan said in a warning tone.

"What Stef? What are _you_ going to do?" Damon smirked. Stefan looked defeated as Damon and I made our way up the stairs.

Damon pulled me through the hallway to the second to the very last door.

"This is your room?" I asked him as we walked through the space.

"Sort of." He smirked. After I awed at the museum-like room, I looked straight at the single bed.

"Damon? Are we _sharing_ the bed?" I looked worriedly at him. He smirked and gestured to the bed. "On second thought, I'll just take the sofa." I started out the door but Damon grabbed my arm and we spun around in a circle.

"Listen, I don't want Stefan trying to take advantage of you so the only way I can keep my eyes on you is if you stay with me at all times. " he pursed his lips together.

"What? Stefan wouldn't do that!" I screeched.

"Wouldn't he?" Damon asked me in a manipulative tone. I crossed my arms and exhaled a breath of air. Damon smirked and pointed me to the bed. I reluctantly sat onto the soft bed and started pounding hard on the pillows.

"What in the world are you doing?" Damon looked at me with crazy eyes.

"I'm fluffing the pillows." I told him. 'Duh.'

"That's not fluffing, that's beating down to a pulp."

I ignored him, slid under the dark covers, and looked at him admiring himself in the mirror. He suddenly took off his dark v-neck.

'Wait, he's taking off his shirt. Ok, I think that's normal. Most guys take off their shirt when they sleep right? And I guess their pants too, whoa! What is he doing?'

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" I covered my eyes with my hands.

"What?" I heard him ask.

"Why are you taking off your boxers?"I shrieked.

"Come on! You know you want me too!" he said suggestively.

"No! No! I really d-don't!"I screeched.

"Fine. I'll keep them on. You'll probably just end up taking them off when I'm asleep anyways." I could tell he was smirking. I slowly parted my hands and opened my eyes to see Damon with his black boxers on.

"Whew." I sighed in relief.

"Please, stop with the act. You know you want some of this." He said turning off the light in the lamp and sliding into bed.

I made sure I was as far away from him as possible, but unfortunately that left me with little blanket. I started to shiver and Damon noticed.

"Get over here." Damon pulled me all the way into his chest which was surprisingly warm, and covered me with the soft blankets.

"You're freezing." He embraced me in his arms quite affectionately and I let myself cuddle up next to him. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and fluttered my eyes closed. His breathing pattern helped me relax as he gently stroked his hand through my soft, dark hair.

"Hmmm." I heard him make. He brought me closer to him and I let my arm fold around him. 'Is it weird that I want to tell him everything that happened...?' I thought.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" he said seductively.

"Tyler kissed me." I blurted out. There was a long pause of silence.

"Really?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Did you...enjoy it?" he asked me. Another long pause.

"I think I did..." I said unsure.

"You're not sure?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well he has just been very...confusing."

"Hm." was all he said. "Was he better than me?" he asked jokingly. I bit my lip and did not answer, just so I could tease him. "Was he?" he started to get worried.

"Rachel? Was he better than me?" he was freaking out now.

"Good night Damon." I giggled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Yay! Don't worry, I have already started to work on the next chapter! But just to let you know in the long run, I may be continuing this story in another story...this one is just becoming really long and I am afraid it is scaring off some new readers haha! So the story will not be stopped in any way, it will just simply continue with a fresh name and chapters! Everyone please review, I love your reviews! Also, check out my new story Hanging with the Guys! It is based on me and my best friend, and adventures we might have with guy characters from Glee, Vampire Diaries, and Big Time Rush (don't judge me, they are awesome.) and maybe even more T.V. shows. Anyways, review and please pretty please keep on reading! Love ya!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I know, I suck. It's been so long since I updated and you probably want to hurt me right now, but that would not help the story would it? Ha ha! Got you there! Well thank you for all the reviews I got and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I have to warn you though...it has a tragic ending. So be prepared!**

* * *

I woke up to the scent of freshly made pancakes and eggs. I felt relaxed and for some reason felt like I had an amazing dream, but I just couldn't remember it. When I looked to my right, there was a portable table with plates of food on it and my clean, warm clothes folded next to it. I sat up and looked gleefully at them, yawning and stretching out my arms. I grinned at the note that was left next to a pink rose-

_**Hope you slept well, enjoy breakfast. - Stefan**_

I grinned and bit my lower lip.

"Have a good dream?" Damon asked me, he was mumbling for some reason. He was changing in front of his mirror, admiring himself once again. His hair was wet so I could tell he had just taken a shower.

"I think I did." I started stuffing down the pancakes in a very un-lady like manner. I was starving. "I just can't remember what it was." I shrugged.

"Really?" he looked at me curiously, an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Interesting." he looked back into the mirror, trying to button up his shirt but was very uncoordinated. He looked back at me. "Can you help me out here?"

I jumped up from the bed and walked over to him, finishing a bite of my hash browns. I started buttoning up his shirt, feeling his gaze on me. I took a small glance at him nervously, his eyes were droopy and face smirking.

"Damon? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just had a little morning drink." he leered, taking a drink of scotch.

"Damon!" I took the drink away from him, ran over to the window, and poured it out.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" I heard him shout behind me. I turned around and gave a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that with that piercing little stare of yours." he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be drinking at this time of day." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Whatever." he slurred, turning back towards the mirror. I looked out the gloomy window and sighed.

"It's still raining." I frowned. "Not as much but I don't think I can go home and get everything done today." I sighed.

"Why is that a bad thing? You don't enjoy my company?" Damon started walking towards me, his eyes were like a predator's, stalking its victim.

"Well I was going to scout for dancing programs and vocal teachers, and I was going to check if there were any musicals that were going to be playing here any time soon." I said quickly, he was a step in front of me now.

"Well, I'm sure I could help you out with all of that. You don't need to go home." he smirked getting closer to me by the second.

"W-well I n-need clothes too." I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Well you have your clothes from yesterday. Stef made sure they were appropriate for you to wear." he leered.

"I can't wear the same thing as yesterday! Even _I_ know that is a fashion disaster." I crossed my arms.

"Then I can help you out with that too." he smiled. He went over to the left side of the bed, bent down on a knee, and started fiddling with a floorboard.

"What are you doing?" I rushed to his side.

"Eat the rest of your breakfast." he ordered me.

"O-kaaay." I said suspiciously. I went back to eating my breakfast while Damon tore a couple of floorboards off the floor.

"There it is." Damon sighed. He reached into the floor and brought out a large gold and navy blue locket chest.

"Why was that under your floor?" I stood back up, finishing the last bite of my food and washing it down with a gulp of orange juice.

"Just wanted to make sure my safe keepings were kept safe." he smirked, unlocking the container exposing old letters, fabrics, and books.

"Wow." was all I said.

"I know." he smirked. He was moving things around in the chest and suddenly came to a halt. "Here it is." he grabbed a shiny red fabric and pulled it out of the container.

He brushed out a silky, cherry red dress. It was smooth and sleek, ended at the knees. It had a tiny waist band around the small waist area, thin spaghetti straps, a couple of red buttons lined down the front of the chest, and two slight flaps acting as sort of a collar. It was absolutely stunning.

"Here." he handed me the dress and went back into the chest to pull out a pair of ballet flats covered with the same fabric as the dress. He shoved them at me and I took them curiously. 'Why did he have these here?' I thought.

"Both the dress and shoes are very beautiful." I told him.

"You can have them." he shrugged.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep. Ok, now go to the bathroom and do whatever you girls do to get ready. You can leave Stefan's clothes on the counter." he pursed his lips.

"Just let me get my other things." I walked over to my clothes that were folded on the bed and looked for my undergarments, but they were nowhere to be seen! 'What in the world? Where are they-? Of course...' "Damon?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?" he sang.

"Where are my undergarments?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Whatever do you mean? Are you suggesting that I took them?" he said in an offended manner.

"I'm not suggesting, I know." I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know Stefan didn't take them?" he smirked.

"Because Stefan wouldn't do that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't he?" he twinkled his eyes.

"No, he wouldn't. Now hand them over." I placed my hand out in front of him.

"Ugh! Fine!" He reached into his pockets and pulled out my under things. I grabbed them quickly from him and gave him a piercing stare.

"Oh stop it! I was going to give them back to you anyways." His eyes widened.

"Sure Damon." I said walking out the door.

I felt like taking a shower again because I wanted to feel fresh, so I did. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair in front of the large wall mirror. I used Elena's curling iron to curl the ends of my hair, and some of her make-up to give a soft natural bronze look. Finally, I slipped into the bright red dress and zipped it up all the way. It fit like a glove. The dress grabbed onto my curves perfectly and the fabric was smooth against my soft light skin. The color of the dress accentuated the dark color of my hair and emphasized the gold pendant I was wearing around my neck. I glided into the ballet shoes that matched and it was also a perfect fit.

I was stunned by how I looked in the mirror. I actually felt pretty for once. I put everything away, folded up the clothes Stefan let me borrow neatly on the counter, and walked quietly out the door. I looked around to see neither Damon or Stefan in any of the rooms so I walked down the stairs to the living room. I heard Stefan and Damon's voices, but also a light female voice. Elena.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Elena asked.

"I don't think she knows anything. I heard her on the phone with her friends and she seemed like a normal teenage girl." Stefan replied.

"She is far from normal." Damon started.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned in an unsure voice.

"Well, when we were walking through the parking lot she tripped and scraped her knee. When I was about to help her out, the cut-"

"Hi guys!" I screeched, making sure Damon would not finish his sentence.

"Hi Rachel." Elena smiled sweetly. 'Why does she have to be so pretty?' I thought self loathingly. "Wow Rachel, you look gorgeous." she grinned at me.

"Thank you." I smiled dazzlingly. I looked over at Stefan and Damon who both looked astonishingly at me. They also looked very confused.

"Doesn't she Stefan?" Elena asked him. Stefan cleared his throat.

"Yes, she looks beautiful." he gently smiled at me, of course I just had to blush. Damon kept looking at me strangely.

"Where did you get that dress?" Elena asked optimistically.

"Damon actually gave it to me." We then all gazed at Damon who finally broke from his daze.

"_You_ gave that to her?" Stefan asked him disbelievingly.

"Yep." Damon emphasized on the 'p'.

"Well anyways it looks great on you." Elena smiled.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"So we heard that you were interested in seeing _actual_ musicals?" Elena started as I nodded. "Well there just happens to be a close production of Wicked today at 7:30 and we happen to have an extra ticket." she grinned, holding up an authentic ticket.

"Are you serious!" I squealed and grabbed the ticket from her.

"Yeah! And everyone is going. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie-"

"W-wait, Tyler is going to be there?" I interrupted her. I felt Stefan and Damon stiffen up when they realized why I was asking.

"Yeah! Is that alright?" Elena asked confused.

"Y-yeah. I was just checking. I didn't hear you right." I lied.

"Oh." she gently smiled.

"So we all decided that we were going to spend the day hanging out over there in Acorn Valley which is like an hour away, so we really should be going." she looked at me and Stefan.

"Ok then. Let's go." Stefan smiled and started walking out the door with Elena. I began to walk after them, but quickly realized that Damon was not moving.

"Wait, guys!" I called after them. They stopped and turned to look at me nonchalantly. "Damon, aren't you coming with us?" I looked back at him. He smirked and looked gladly at me.

"Only if you want me to." he wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and grinned at him.

"There aren't enough tickets. They were sold out after us." Elena interrupted. I looked at her questioningly. 'If Damon doesn't go, I'll be stuck with Tyler!' I thought.

"No problem." Damon started, putting on his leather jacket. "I have my own." he raised his hand supplied with a ticket. "Stef, can I go?" he asked innocently. We all glared at Stefan who had a soft smiling face on. He pursed his lips together and I could see a hint of calmness in him.

"Yeah you can go." the curves of his lips gently lifted. I saw Elena with a disapproving look on her face.

I jumped up giddily and grabbed Damon by the hand to lead him out the door. He instantly intertwined our fingers and a weird feeling went through us, I felt a...passion in there. I know he felt it too because he tightened his grasp.

Anyways, Elena and Stefan led us to her large, black SUV. I was swinging Damon's arm and my arm in joyous harmony. I saw Elena look behind her at us and saw something in her eyes. I wasn't quite sure but it was like a mix of worry and...jealousy? I just brushed it off and slid into the backseat of the car with Damon. Stefan volunteered to drive so Elena could relax in the passenger seat.

We started driving for a little while in silence with the radio softly playing some techno tunes. Then Damon had to start talking.

"Psst!" He whispered to me.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"You know all of the beauty products that were in the bathroom?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously.

"Well, they aren't Elena's!" he said quietly chuckling.

"Then whose is it?" I asked intrigued. He then pointed slightly to the driver's seat Stefan was sitting in. I started giggling like crazy and then went out to full laughter. I heard Stefan sigh and nod his head 'no'. I knew it wasn't true but it was funny.

"Psst!" Damon whispered to me again.

"What?" I asked again.

"Want to know why Stefan never showed you his room?"

"Ok..." I said warily.

"It's because it's full of stuffed unicorns named Charlie." He laughed evilly. I hit him on the arm and he pouted, rubbing his bicep.

"What? That was funny!" he whined.

"Yes, but you were making fun of Charlie!" I smirked.

"Did you just smirk?" he leered.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Yes you did! I'm rubbing off on you!" He grinned villainously.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Who's Charlie?" Elena asked laughing.

"My stuffed unicorn." I smiled.

"He's white and pink!" Damon was chuckling. "He's so ga-"

"Damon." Stefan scolded him in a warning tone. "I advise you not to finish that sentence."

Damon then looked wide eyed at me as I was giving him my death glare.

"No, please _do_ Damon." I looked piercingly at him.

"Oh whoops. Sorry." he made an apologetic face.

I grinned and looked back in front of me. "Besides, Stefan loves stuffed unicorns named Charlie, don't you Stefan?" I started giggling with Elena.

"Of course I do." he grinned, playing along.

"Okay..." Damon was staring at all of us as if we were crazy. The rest of the ride was just as entertaining. Damon really loves to mess with his brother. Ah, brotherly love. There is nothing like it. When parked in the driveway, we could all see Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and of course Tyler leaning against his car.

"Wonderful." I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt. We all got out of the car and started our way towards the group, but Damon suddenly stopped me.

"Hey, don't worry about Tyler. I'll make sure you don't have to deal with him today." his eyebrows were pulled together and eyes serious.

"It's fine Damon, really." I falsely told him. I looked down and kept on walking.

"Still, I don't want him anywhere near you." he whispered into my ear, shocking me. I looked back up at Damon and gave him my award-winning grin.

"Thanks." I blushed. We arrived to the group and I swear I saw Matt and Tyler check me out. Caroline and Bonnie were gaping at me.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! You look hot!" Caroline shouted.

"I love your dress!" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah! Where did you get it?" Caroline asked me.

"Damon gave it to me!" I grinned. They both looked over at Damon and frowned.

"Oh." they both said in monotone. "What are _you_ doing here?" they asked Damon.

"Rachel wanted me to come." he smirked. They both looked at me, wanting to know if he was telling the truth.

"I did!" I grinned. They both rolled their eyes and looked away.

"He gave you a dress?" Tyler asked with an attitude.

"Why yes he did." I stared at Tyler. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Oooh. Diss!" Matt laughed. Everyone laughed with him while Damon just smirked...of course.

"Guys, let's get going!" Caroline whined. involved

"Fine fine. Let's start walking everyone." Matt told everyone and they all started walking.

"It feels like it's my birthday." I laughed to Damon. "A new dress and the theater. It can't get any better than this." I beamed.

"Hmm." He chuckled. "By the way, when _is_ your birthday?"

"December 18th. It's in the holiday season. Dad is Jewish and Daddy is Christian, so my family celebrates Hanukkah _and_ Christmas so we don't really celebrate my birthday but we have a small cake and birthday song." I informed him.

"Interesting." Damon said.

All of us then stopped at this antique store filled with things from the 1800s and before.

"EW! I don't want to go in there!" Caroline whined.

"Fine, then don't go in." Bonnie told her as she entered the store. Everyone else walked in after her, even Matt who gave a smile to Caroline and ran into the building.

"Ugh! Fine!" I heard Caroline say as she opened the store door.

We all laughed and started looking around. Damon had left me for a brief moment to go pick on Stefan again. I was looking at all of these old books on the shelves and I started taking some out just to look through them. Suddenly, I fell upon this book and it caught my attention. It was about old Aztec legends and Dad had recently told me he had some Aztec and Spanish heritage in him which I thought was very intriguing. The writing was a little blurry but I could read it.

Through the book there were a lot of detailed illustrations and some of them caught my eye. There were stories and drawings about these monsters who were attacking the Aztec people. Some of them transformed into wolves and others looked like humans but were demon like and drank blood. Because of all of the attacks, the Aztec people put a curse on both monsters. A shaman made it so the demons could not go out in broad daylight, and the wolves were made slaves of the moon. I suddenly turned to the next page and a disturbing drawing gave me the chills.

It was a picture of a woman...being sacrificed to the two monsters. I placed my hand over my mouth in surprise. I continued to read the passages to find out why the Aztecs would do such a thing. Turns out it was another story about the legend. The Aztec people were blessed with a child in their tribe who their Gods promised them would take care of their demon problem once the child developed into an adult.

Soon, the girl's eighteenth year of age was coming and once the monsters found out about the legend, they attacked the Aztecs, forcing them into giving up the girl. They did as they were told and gave her to the monsters who drank from her, ripped her apart, and killed her. It was hard for the demons to do so because once they ripped open her skin it would-

"Whatcha reading?" Tyler stood in front of me, who was now sitting on the floor with my nose in the book.

"A book." I sneered at him.

"I can see that." he laughed.

"Then why did you ask?" I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to reading the book. It was hard for the demons to do so because once they ripped open her skin it would-

"Why are you acting like this?" Tyler questioned me. I sighed and stood up so I could be prepared to walk away.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, crossing my arms with the book in my hand.

"Well, I want to talk about what happened yesterday." he looked seriously at me.

"I have nothing to say about yesterday. You kissed me and I left. Let's just leave it at that." I turned to walk away but he blocked me by slamming his hand against the shelf.

"You kissed me back."...'Shoot. I was hoping he wouldn't remember that.'

_**Third P.O.V.**_

While Rachel and Tyler are caught up with the books, Caroline and Matt are having some problems of their own.

"So I was just heard Stefan and Bonnie talking and I think they might have a little thing going on because Bonnie was like 'Can I speak to you privately please?' and Stefan just gave like a nod." Caroline was talking as Matt was gazing at Elena. Caroline noticed.

"Do you still want to be with her? I'll be fine if you do you know, just tell me and we can break it off-"

"Jeez Caroline can't you just leave it alone?" Matt exclaimed.

"I can't when you still make goo goo eyes at her!" she shouted.

They then start to argue more but no one but Stefan and Bonnie notice.

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

"You kissed me back." he moved his face closer to mine.

"No I didn't." I looked around nervously.

"Yes you did." he smiled.

"Why do you even care? You like Elena!" I whispered. There was a moment of silence.

"Are you into that Damon guy?" He asked in a jealous tone.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, I just don't like the way he looks at you." he flinched.

"And how is that?" I asked curiously.

"Like you're a piece of ass to him."

"What makes you think that?" I looked over his shoulder to the right to see Damon flirting with Elena. My confidence started to go way down.

"It's just that he's checking you out all the time." Tyler complained.

"At least someone is." I looked down self consciously. I felt Tyler's hand come down from the shelf and he held my face. Suddenly he was about to kiss me again but I moved swiftly from under him and ran to my right, looking back at a puzzled Tyler.

'Think Rachel. Quickly! WWMD? What would Madonna do?' Suddenly Madonna music started to play in my head...

_**Third P.O.V.**_

"Caroline! Just stop it!" Matt yelled at her. He then started to walk away and bumped into Rachel. "Oh, sorry Rach." but her mind was somewhere else. Suddenly she looked up at Matt and her foot started tapping a rhythm. Matt then followed the rhythm in his head and thought back to some 80s song some woman sang.

Rachel grabbed Matt and screeched. "Brad!" a blonde man with glasses suddenly came out, smiled, and took a seat at the old 1800s piano.

"Who is that?" Matt asked Rachel.

"That's Brad. He's always just around." she said as Brad started to play a tune on the piano and suddenly-

_**Rachel:**_** Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around**_**Matt:**_** Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
**_**Duet:**_** Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**_**Rachel:**_** Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
**_**Matt:**_** Your making me, you're making such a fool of me  
**_**Duet:**_** I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by**_**Rachel: **_**When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see.  
**_**Matt:**_** Ohhh  
So you choose to look the other way**_**Duet:**_** Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

Well I've got something to say...

Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
Ohh-Ohhh  
Open your heart with the key!

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"Oh, sorry Matt. I got a little carried away there." I froze when I finally realized what had just happened. Everyone was staring at us.

"It's cool. I got a little carried away myself." he laughed. "That actually helped. Thanks." he then ran over to Caroline and grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her.

'Not fair.' I thought.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Caroline yelled after looking dreamily at Matt. They all walked outside, completely forgetting about me basically because they were all chatting up. I sighed and went over to the checkout.

"How much is this?" I asked the cashier, handing her the book. She had long black hair and tan skin with deep brown eyes.

"Twenty-five." she smiled. I took my wallet out of my small hip purse and gave her the money. But as she brushed my skin, her eyes went white as she stared at me.

"Ah!" I screeched, taking my hand back.

"You must fulfill your destiny." she said in a soft childish tone.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"You have to save them." she looked on at me.

"Save who?"

"The ones possessed by their evil spirits. You must save them." she said shaking.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong gir-"

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Stefan came back into the store looking warningly at the cashier. I glanced at him then back at the woman. She suddenly broke from her daze as her eyes turned back to brown.

"Oh, here you go sweetie." she smiled and handed me back the book. I took it from her cautiously and ran to Stefan to grab onto his hand.

"Come on." Stefan whispered. We walked slowly out the door.

"Have a nice day!" the cashier said cheerfully.

"Rachel? What were you doing in there?" Caroline asked impatiently. Everyone was waiting on the sidewalk on me.

"I-I was just getting a book." I said confused at what had just happened.

"Ew." Caroline said and turned around to keep on walking. Everyone was laughing and I felt like the odd man out.

"What book did you get?" Stefan smiled.

"Here." I handed him the book and looked down frustrated at what happened.

"Rachel?" Stefan called me.

"Yeah?" I fluttered my eyes.

"Can you even read this?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes, can't you?" I asked questioningly.

"Well I'm not really caught up on my hieroglyphics." he said.

"What?" I took the book back out of his hands and looked down at it. 'What was he talking about? It's clear as water! It's English!' "What are you talking about? There are no hieroglyphics in here."

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't! Look, see!" I showed the passages to Stefan who just nodded his head 'no' in confusion.

"Fine I'll just read it to you. They did as they were told and gave them to the monsters who drank from her, ripped her apart, and killed her. It was hard for the demons to do so because once they ripped open her skin it would hea-" I froze.

"Rachel? Are you ok? What is it?" He asked. Everyone turned around to look at us from hearing Stefan's worried tone. I looked frightfully at the group. Damon just lifted his eyebrow, Elena squinted questioningly, Matt and Caroline just kept smiling at each other, Bonnie was forehead brooding, and Tyler was wide eyed with his jaw clenched.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You're right. It's just hieroglyphics." I laughed nervously. Everyone turned around and kept on walking. Elena let me take my book to her car so I wouldn't have to carry it everywhere. I kept quiet the rest of the way, but strangely not lonely. Stefan stayed with me and he didn't question me any further which was awfully thoughtful of him. My dads soon called me...

"**Rachel honey!" Daddy shrieked.**

"**Sweetie!" Dad said joyously.**

"**Hi Dad. Hi Daddy." I said in monotone.**

"**Sweetie? What has you so down?" Dad asked.**

"**Nothing. Oh um, I'm in Acorn Valley with my friends. We are waiting to see Wicked." I tried to up my voice but it was no use.**

"**Wicked? How nice! They know your go-to shower song!" Daddy chimed.**

"**Yeah." I tried to chuckle. "I won't be home until later so don't wait up."**

"**Ok sweetie, but we are going to have a nice night in tonight. Everything has been a little overwhelming lately. I'm so thrilled you have let yourself be free and have some fun!" Dad praised me.**

"**Yeah. Lots of fun." I falsely smiled at Stefan who was looking sweetly at me.**

"**We'll talk to you later sweetie! Remember! Details! We love you!" they dueted.**

"**Love you guys too. Bye dads." I closed my phone and kept walking with the group. **

We ate at a 50s diner and I just ate my Caesar salad in silence. As we were sitting in the booth, I noticed how flirty Damon was acting with Elena. 'He doesn't even flirt that much with me.' I noticed he hadn't talked to me in a while...what was up with that? I then saw something in his eyes...a flame. It was like a rekindled fire sprout from within him. That is when I realized...he was in love with her.

Tyler sat next to me, which I actually didn't mind. He was warm and it was chilly in there.

Damon and Stefan sat next to Elena on both her sides.

'She has them wrapped around her finger. Why does she have to be so beautiful?' I looked down at the dress Damon gave me and realized something. 'Why did he have a dress that was so beautifully made? Not to mention the matching shoes...' All three of them kept on laughing and laughing and I couldn't take it any longe-

"You gonna eat that?" Tyler asked me.

"Huh?" what?

"Well you just keep stabbing the chicken with your fork and I'm still kind of hungry." he told me, eyeing the chicken. He looked like a little puppy begging for some food. It was so cute!

"You can have it." I giggled, pushing the plate to him. He looked back up at me as he took the plate.

"Did I just hear a laugh?" He grinned.

"Nope. It was a giggle." I laughed.

"A giggle?" he smiled.

"Yep." I beamed at him.

"Ok then." he smiled and ate the piece of chicken.

"I'm sorry about running off..." I started talking to him quietly.

"Sorry for laying one on you.." we both laughed at his statement. He finished my salad and we moved closer together so our faces were only inches apart.

"Yeah, I'm curious...why _did_ you kiss me?" I looked at him intrigued.

"The truth?" Tyler sighed.

"Yes please." I nodded.

"I don't really remember." He sputtered out.

"What?" I asked disbelieving him.

"Well, all I remember is that I took you to the living room and my parents started talking to you, then Mason started to hit on you or something and I got this really weird feeling in my stomach. Then all of the sudden I'm in the hall kissing you."

"Really? You're telling the truth?" I asked seriously. Tyler nodded with a solemn look on his face. "What was the feeling like?"

"I felt like I was just annoyed and just plain pissed. Kind of like the way I feel when Stefan or that Damon guy looks at you. It was like in the pit of my gut and I wanted to just slam Mason's face against the wall." He looked so frustrated.

I suddenly started to grin widely at Tyler. I think I knew what that feeling was...

"You were jealous!"

"Pfff! What?" Tyler pretended that he wasn't.

"You were jealous." I started to laugh really hard.

"No!...ok, maybe...WHATEVER!" he spun around and started to stab at the chicken. I kept laughing but quickly quieted down.

"So uh, you know...you kissed me back." he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah, about that..." I bit my lower lip.

"I liked it." Tyler blurted out. Everyone glared at us. "Nothing to see here." he told them as I laughed. Elena and her guys went back to their conversation as well as Caroline with Matt and Bonnie.

Tyler and I moved as close as we could get to each other. "You did?" I looked up hopefully.

"Yeah." he smirked. "Did you?" he asked me with stars in his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded.

"In fact, I kind of want to do it again..." he tried to get even closer to me, which was in no way possible, but he moved his body next to mine causing friction between us. He tilted his head and-

"Guys! Let's go!" Caroline shouted as everyone moved up from the booth. Tyler sighed and dropped his head in disappointment.

"Why?" he yelled up into the air as I giggled. We slid out of the booth and he grabbed onto my hand, intertwining our fingers. He was so warm and electrifying, I couldn't tell which holding of hands I liked better, Damon's, Stefan's or Tyler's.

"Wait," he said, stopping me in my tracks. I looked curiously at him as he twirled me around in a circle.

"What was that for?" I asked him when he kept us walking.

"Just checking you out babe." he smirked. I blushed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me into a warm embrace. 'This feels right.' I smiled.

We arrived at the theater and were just in time. We took our seats which were in the very front row (so exciting!). It was Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon, me, then Tyler. Wonderful. The musical then began with a bang! The musical was going absolutely fantastic, and then...Glinda the good witch came out.

"Why does she look so familiar?" I said to myself. Tyler and Damon looked at me then back to the musical. "I know her." I squinted my eyes and looked at my playbill.

**Glinda- April Rhodes**

"Oh my gosh!" I quietly squealed.

"What is it?" Both Tyler and Damon asked. Tyler in a gentle tone and Damon in an annoyed tone.

"I know her!" I looked at Tyler and ignored Damon.

"Really? That's awesome!" Tyler actually looked interested.

"Really? That's awesome!" Damon mimicked him in a squeamish voice. We both stared him down, but of course he didn't care. I was so proud of April sobering up and getting a role of a lifetime! I was beaming throughout the whole play. It was finally time for Defying Gravity and suddenly an astonishing thing happened...

"Elphaba, why couldn't you just stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy no-...wait a second." April looked down into the audience onto where I was sitting. She placed her hand on top of her forehead to block the bright lights. "Rachel?" she shortly asked.

"April? What are you doing?" I heard someone call off the stage.

"Rachel Berry is that you?" she grinned widely. Everyone then turned themselves to look at me.

"Hi April." I grinned shyly.

"Well if you were any closer you would have bit me!" April laughed. "Well get up off your high horse and come up here!" she ordered me with her little country accent. The woman who was playing Elphaba got frustrated and left the stage.

"Um, I just think you should probably just go on with the play." I laughed nervously.

"No, you aren't getting off that easily!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Now get up on here!" she smiled. "Who wants her to get up on here and sing?" she asked the audience. Everyone started applauding very loud and Tyler and Matt were whistling.

"April! We can't let her come up here!" the stage man told her.

"Ah, put a sock in it." she waved the guy off. "Guards, bring her up here!" she ordered. Two big men started toward me so I quickly got up from my seat and ran towards the entrance of the stage, the guards watching me.

"If you insist." I chuckled nervously while walking onstage next to April. "Go ahead and sing sweetie." she smiled. "Brad!" she yelled. Brad gave a thumbs up from the orchestra and started the music. April moved swiftly to the side of the stage as I started to sing...

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game**

Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
and you won't bring me down...

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down...

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down,  
Bring me down

Oh Oh OOOOOOOOOh!

I was given a standing ovation. Now _this_ felt right. I was beaming as the audience was clapping very loudly for me and April went back up to me.

"Congratulations sweetie! You got a standin' ovation!" she hugged me tightly. I'll meet you backstage after ok? And bring your little friends there." she grinned.

I nodded and watched the rest of the play from the sidelines. Once the play finished, I ran over to the group.

"Guys!" I called after them.

"Rachel you were amazing up there!" Caroline praised me.

"Why thank you Caroline!"

"That was mind-blowing!" Matt exclaimed.

"You were really good." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah Rach you were awesome." Tyler commented. I blushed and looked down. Tyler did the same.

"That was astounding." Stefan grinned.

"You rocked it." Elena laughed. All of us then looked over at Damon, waiting for him to give a comment.

"What?" he looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Aren't you going to say something to her?" Caroline asked him.

"Oh yeah!" He started as everyone smiled with relief. "You ruined the play for me." he sighed.

Everyone looked angrily at him. "What?" Bonnie yelled.

"I was in the vibe of the musical and you totally destroyed it..._and_ the song by the way." he smirked like it was funny. I started to tear up from his comment.

"Rachel-" Elena started to comfort me.

"No it's fine. I'm fine. I have to go meet up with April." I ran out to the back entrance to the dressing rooms, crying out my emotions.

_**Third P.O.V.**_

"Damon!" Caroline scolded at him.

"What? I was messing with her. Girl can't take a joke?" he chuckled.

"I think she's had enough jokes about her, don't you think?" Stefan said seriously to Damon, obviously pointing out that she has had enough bullying in her life and Damon was just making it worse. Damon sighed and looked away.

"I'll go talk to her." Tyler started.

"No, I'll go talk to her." Damon stopped Tyler, hitting his chest with his hand. Tyler looked at his chest then up at Damon. "Let _me_ go talk to her." Damon said. Tyler clenched his jaw and slowly nodded his head. Damon swiftly rushed after Rachel. He found April Rhodes's dressing room and stopped when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Where's your friends sweetie?" April asked gently.

"Oh, they're just tired." Rachel said softly, sniffling a bit.

"Hey, don't let anyone break your stride ok? You just gotta keep on moving." April told her in a mother-like tone.

"I think you're the only one who understands me April." Rachel sighs.

"Hey, hey, you know you have your dads and all your friends sweet pea." April tried to comfort her.

"But I don't have a mom." Rachel tried to wipe her tears and put on a smile.

"Oh sweetie." April embraced her in a tight hug and Rachel cried into her shoulder. "You don't need a mom. You just have to believe in yourself." she stroked Rachel's head. She and Rachel then separated.

"Sweetie, maybe you need to just take a break from everything. Just for a while to pull yourself together."

Rachel nodded and smiled sweetly to her.

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye April!" Rachel closed the door and Damon grabbed her by the hand.

"Hey, I was just messing with you. I didn't mean it. You were fantastic out there." he looked deeply into Rachel's eyes.

"Wonderful. Thanks." she jerked her hand away from him and kept walking towards the exit.

"That's it? Wonderful? Thanks?" he asked disbelieving.

"It's not like you hurt my feelings Damon. I'm a big girl, I can take a bit of criticism." Rachel said emotionless.

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

I tried putting on a fake face for Damon, but he saw right through it.

"Screw that! I know I hurt your feelings or else you wouldn't have been crying to mommy dearest." he looked at me angrily.

I gasped and froze to look at him, hurt in my eyes. 'Why would he say that? He knows how I long for a mom.' My tears were coming back so I went on walking, trying to ignore him.

"I didn't mean that either. I'm sorry!" he shouted at me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. He grabbed the sides of my face to make me look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm _sorry_." he said to me with his piercing blue eyes.

My eyes just poured out tears as I tried to release myself from his grasp. "Please just stop." I cried.

He ignored me and squeezed me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear.

"Rachel?"we turned around to find Stefan with a light hearted expression on his face. "Are you ok?"

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm fine." I laughed falsely. "We should go, it's getting late." I looked once more over Damon and Stefan and walked past them to outside, meeting up with the group.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Tyler ran over to me worriedly. Elena came to my side, rubbing her hand against my back.

"I'm fine." I smiled to both of them.

"Hey Tyler! Are we going or what?" Matt laughed at him.

"In a minute!" Tyler yelled. He looked back at me and looked me over. "You'll be ok?"

"Yes." I nodded and falsely smiled. He pursed his lips together and squinted unsurely at me. "I'm fine! You can go!" I laughed. Damon and Stefan suddenly came out from the building and Tyler straightened out, raising his head proudly.

"Are you sure you can make it home ok?" He was asking me, but he just kept staring at the Salvatores.

"I'll make sure she gets home in one piece." Elena said in a light tone.

"Thanks." Tyler looked down and smiled at her. 'I forgot he still had feelings for her. What was I thinking almost getting involved in a relationship like that again?' I was shaming myself.

We walked over to Bonnie, Caroline and Matt to say our goodbyes.

"Bye ladies." Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows to Caroline and Bonnie who just rolled their eyes. I stared horribly at Damon but hugged them all, as did Elena.

"Bye Rach!" Caroline screeched, practically squeezing me to death.

"Bye Car." I laughed.

"Bye Rachel. It was cool singing with you." Matt chuckled, giving me a bear hug. "Jeez! You're so small! I'm afraid I'll crush you!" He said fearfully, but of course in humor.

"Move out of the way dude!" Tyler pushed Matt back from me.

"Jeez man, you could have just asked _politely_." Matt whined. We all laughed at the two of them and their bromance.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later Rachel." Tyler smiled and quickly embraced me in a warm hug. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck as he moved his muscles protectively around me. We slowly parted as I looked up at him starry eyed.

"Bye." I said dreamily.

"Bye." he smirked lazily and started walking backwards, still smiling at me.

"Smooth dude." Matt playfully punched Tyler on the arm. Bonnie and Caroline sat in the back of Tyler's car while Matt sat in the passenger's and Tyler in the driver's. Elena and I waved at them as they drove off, disappearing into the distance.

While laughing, Elena and I turned around to see a relaxed but brooding Stefan, and a crazy eyed Damon who looked furious.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should take you home." Stefan smiled gently. Elena giggled and wrapped her arms around Stefan and they started walking towards her car. Damon and I walking quietly after them. I was so cold, I didn't get why I was getting cold so easily lately...

Anyways, I wrapped my arms around myself and kept my head down, avoiding Damon's glare. I didn't have anything to worry about though, I knew his gaze was on Elena. I silently got into the car as the three of them started up a conversation, and sat in the seat next to Damon.

As Stefan started driving the car, I looked self-consciously down at myself and hated the way I looked compared to beautiful Elena. Her hair radiant in the moonlight, the silver reflection bouncing lightly off her skin, and the way she laughs had all the guys in a trance.

'I look so stupid compared to her. I look like a sad clown. Why do they even like me? I am a horrible person, I'm nothing like Elena.' I bashed myself as I looked out the window at the quarter moon. 'I wish I was in Lima right now...' I stayed soundless for a while and then-

"Rachel? You ok?" I heard Elena's hushed voice ask.

"I'm fine I jus-...I don't think I'm going to be here next week." I blurted out. 'Where did _that_ come from?' I asked myself.

"What? Where are you going?" Elena asked sounding worried.

"Back to Lima. I guess I have been feeling kind of homesick." I sadly chuckled as I looked at my fidgety hands.

"Oh." was all she replied. The guys didn't even flinch when I started talking. It was like I wasn't there anymore. I looked out the window and gazed at the moon the whole way home. I didn't feel like talking, which is very strange for me. I decided to roll down the window to get some fresh air, but all I could smell was a barbeque, smoky kind of smell...

"What is that?" Elena asked confused, pointing at the front window. I looked to where she was pointing, as did Damon, and we saw this flickering light of yellow. 'Ok...' I thought.

"I don't know..." Stefan started. We started to drive closer and saw a fog of smoke come from the flickering light which started to look like a crazy fire. Ashes were falling inside the car from my open window.

"Drive faster!" Damon commanded. We heard sirens coming from behind us and as I looked through the window, my heart suddenly clenched.

I realized the smoke and ashes were coming from the direction of my home. The hot, burning flames were where my new home was. The ambulances that were now passing us, were heading for my home.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I kept mumbling over and over. Stefan sped up the car and the tires screeched as he turned to stop.

"Dads!" I yelled as I threw myself out of the car, running towards my home. 'They stayed in tonight! Why didn't I just come home? This never would have happened!' "NO!" I screamed as I felt a pair of arms squeeze my waist and pull me back. "No! NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, crying with tears streaming down my face. I tried kicking my feet harshly to make them let me go, but did not succeed.

"Stop it. Stop it!" I heard Damon speak in my ear. "There's nothing you can do." He roughly stated.

"Got 'em!" A firefighter shouted as two pulled out two bodies, deformed my burning flames.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

The paramedics looked them over and checked their pulse. They nodded that they were dead. "They're gone."

Fire, fire everywhere, thrashing and consuming my home. My dads...announced dead.

"My dads! They can't be dead! You can still save them!" I struggled to be free of Damon. He roughly took my arms and spun me around to face him.

"They're dead. There's nothing more you can do." He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his and flaring nostrils. My eyes filled up with tears as I wailed as he held me ruthlessly, but strangely sympathetically.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered into my ear, running his hand through my hair. "It's going to be ok."...

_***beep***_

"_**Hey sweetie it's Dad!"**_

"_**And Daddy!"**_

"_**We just wanted to say goodnight right now because-"**_

"_**You will probably won't get in until later and we will-"**_

"_**Probably be asleep already-"**_

"_**We just wanted to tell you we love you-"**_

"_**We love you."**_

"_**We're proud of you."**_

"_**We're proud of you."**_

"_**And you will always be our little girl."**_

"_**And you will always be our little girl."**_

"_**Anyways, have a great night!"**_

"_**Love ya!"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_***click***_

_**

* * *

**_

So you probably hate me even more now, but a writer has got to do what a writer has got to do! There is a purpose to the passing of Rachel's dads! Don't worry everyone, we will see her grow and even connect more with different characters because of this! So please, pretty please review and don't stop reading! It is just getting to the good part!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Man, it's been forever since I've updated, and for that I am terribly sorry. My life has been so busy, blah blah blah you don't want to hear about that hahaha. You **

**want to get to the story! Well, before you read, I just want to thank everyone for just inspiring me to keep writing by using those awesome reviews you all gave me! Seriously, **

**whenever I read my mail and I see that I've got a new review, my heart flutters and fireworks go off...seriously. I love all of your reviews and I can't live without them. Anyways, **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it may not get interesting until the end, but it's a significant part of the story. I love you all and I hope you all love this chapter :D**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the funeral. Two weeks since it had finally kicked in that I was now alone in the world.

I'm in Lima now, getting the rest of my dads' things they were planning on shipping over. I left immediately after the funeral. Carol Lockwood told me it would be best if I left the play and focused on myself. I took her suggestion...Elena then got my part. I just had to get away from Mystic Falls for a while.

So here I am, finishing up putting the things my dads had in a storage room, into a huge truck, filled with things all related to...me. Everything was about me. All the things they couldn't fit in the basement, old photos, trophies, my baby teeth, the tape with my biological mom singing on it-

Wait...my mom-

"Rachel, are you ready?" I turned around to see Mr. Schue with a sad look in his eyes, staring at me pitifully.

I nodded my head slightly, picked up the last box, and walked out of the small space into the view of the glee club waiting patiently for me. I knew it was time for me to go back to Mystic Falls and that did not sit well with me.

"Rach, are you going to be ok?" Mercedes asked. She was kind enough to let me stay with her through my crisis.

"I'll be ok." I said falsely, but persuasive enough for them to believe it.

"Rachel, you don't have to go..." Noah started.

"Unfortunately I do." I couldn't tell them why though. Something strange was happening to me and I knew I could only get the answers in Mystic Falls. During this time away from that town, I have run into some accidents-

"We better get going Rachel." Mr. Schue placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and a tear came running down my cheek.

"Oh Rachel." Kurt embraced me quickly in a tight hug, and hid my face from the others. They all soon joined in and I could feel the energy of love surround me. Even Sam, the new kid in glee felt my pain and joined in on the huge embrace. 'Oh how I wish I didn't have to go back...' but something was pulling me back there.

"Rachel," Finn started. "I'm really sorry about...how I've been acting." he sighed with regret.

"It's all right Finn." I smiled sadly.

I said my good-byes to everyone else and Mr. Schue drove me to the airport.

"Good-bye Mr. Schue" I said as I took my luggage from the trunk of the car. The girls and Kurt took me shopping for new clothes over the week. I even received a new haircut, I now have bangs. Kurt insisted he should pay, even if it was for plaid skirts and grandma sweaters. He knew how I felt and he wanted to make me feel better. Everyone was shocked though when I got a few pairs of jeans but it's a bit chilly in Mystic Falls! But Kurt still made me get many different dresses and he said just because I feel crappy doesn't mean I have to look crappy.

"Good-bye Rachel." Mr. Schue's eyes started to water and he squeezed me tightly.

"Good-bye Mr. Schue." I sniffled. I smiled sadly and entered the airport to fly back to Mystic Falls.

The flight was like a re-examination of my life. I had to think back on what was happening before I left, what was happening after the fire...It involved the play, and how I let Elena take the lead...

"_**Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked me with a frustrated but gentle voice.**_

"_**I'm going to be away for a while and I'm afraid it will affect the show. Plus, your sister will do great with the part." I handed the script back to him.**_

"_**I know what you're going through." Jeremy looked pitifully at me.**_

"_**I doubt it." I whispered softly and ran out of the Gilbert house.**_

...and Damon, Tyler, and Stefan. Why did I have to keep thinking about them when I just lost my parents? Why did I have to keep thinking about how Damon embraced me so tightly as I cried, how Tyler held my hand as I watched strange men put my dads' graves in the ground, how Stefan put his arm around my shoulder and let me lean on him as my eyes filled with water.

The truth is, I became less scared to go back when I thought about how great they were and Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt, they were so supportive to me. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was the part where I was going to live in a hotel for a while.

I finally arrived back in Mystic Falls. As I walked through the gate, there was Sheriff Forbes with a sign saying, "Rachel Berry."

"Hello Sheriff Forbes." I sadly smiled.

"Rachel, it's good to see you again. Come." the sheriff helped me with my luggage and led me out to her police car so we drove through the neighborhood.

"So how are you dealing with everything?" Sheriff Forbes started.

"I'm…fine." I falsely smiled.

"Well that's good. Maybe you can still participate in the play!" She tried to say enthusiastically. I just pursed my lips together and looked quietly down at my hands.

"How's Caroline?" I tried to change the subject.

"She's good yeah, I'm not quite sure what she's up to because she hasn't really been around much."

"Oh." I just nodded and looked out the window.

"Here we are." Sheriff Forbes stopped her car and I realized we stopped in front of the Lockwoods' house.

"Um, Ms. Forbes? Why are we-"

"Mrs. Lockwood insisted you stay with them while…well, Rachel, there are some things you need to know."…the sheriff then informed me of the Mayor's passing as well as Mason's abrupt leave and the damage it may have done to Tyler. 'I will be there for him as he was there for me.' I sighed as we stepped out of the car and rang the Lockwoods' doorbell.

Carol then swung open the door and embraced me in a great hug.

"Oh how we've missed you Rachel." She sighed.

"I've missed you as well." I honestly told her.

"Please do come in." She stepped out of the way for us to pass through her house. "TYLER!" she yelled out for her son. I then heard loud footsteps running to our location, and then that is when I saw him.

"Hello Tyler." I smiled sincerely. He first looked at me with wide-eyes and I could see a deep emotion, but it was quickly cut off by…something else.

"Hi." He greeted me coldly.

"Well, just don't stand there! Give her a hug! You haven't seen her since forever!" Carol yelped as she led the sheriff to the living room. I just looked up at Tyler as he looked down harshly at me.

"I have to go." He brushed past me and slammed the door closed. 'Maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea after all.' I thought as my eyes started to water. The maids of the Lockwoods' showed me to my room and helped me feel welcomed…but I was still concerned with Tyler. The room Carol gave me was quite beautiful and _very_ me. She checked up on me once in a while as I loathed in self-pity in the gorgeous room.

Then, it was around midnight when I heard some noises through the hall. I became annoyed by whoever it was, so I violently swung open my door to a view of a drowsy Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler?" I whispered.

"Hey Rach." He looked up at me and smirked. I raced over to him as he was about to fall and I let him lean on me.

"Tyler, are you drunk?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, yup." He looked up, smiling at me. "Caroline and I got a little…carried away." He leered.

"Caroline?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I think I'm in love with her." _What?_

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with her." He smiled. _Well, that was just a punch in the vocal chords._

"When did this happen?" I screeched.

"When you left me..." He straightened himself out and looked into my eyes.

"Tyler, I didn't leave for good." I said exasperated.

"I thought you did." He looked all around my face, searching for a hint of dishonesty I suppose. "Well, I got to get to bed. See ya." He just looked at me, and then slowly walked away to his room.

_**The next day…**_

"Rachel! Time for breakfast!" Carol Lockwood yelled up to my room. I had just finished putting on my rainbow sweater and a white, high-waist skirt.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find a butler, Carol, and a brooding Tyler eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Rachel." Mrs. Lockwood smiled. "Ready to get back to school?"

"Yes." I nodded. "It will be good to get things back to what they were."

"It's good to have you back with us Rachel." She smiled. "Now, you'll have to stay after school with me and Tyler at the play's rehearsals now. Is that all right?"

I nodded and pursed my lips. "Would you like something to eat?" she gestured to the food.

"Um, I think I'll just grab something at school." I told her.

"Well that would be best, if you don't leave right now you'll most likely be late." Carol looked down at her watch. "Tyler, take her to school with you." She ordered her silent son.

"Fine." Tyler sighed and pushed his bowl away. I felt a punch in my gut right there. "Let's go." Tyler brushed past me and walked over to the door.

"Bye." I waved to Carol as she waved back.

"Good-bye dear." She smiled kindly.

The car drive to the school with Tyler was quiet and awkward. It was raining today. Wonderful. I decided not to speak with Tyler because I felt like he would just ignore me and I would feel like a complete fool. Right when I was getting irritated and about to speak, we arrived at the school and the first thing I noticed was a pair of strikingly attractive brothers under a building of the school.

I was grinning so brightly now, and when Tyler parked the car I opened the door, grabbed my bag, and ran out to where the Salvatore brothers were standing.

"Stefan! Damon!" I yelled towards them. They slowly turned around and I first saw confusion on their faces, but then pure gladness.

"Rachel?" I saw Elena step out from behind Stefan and I couldn't be happier to see her.

"Elena!" I ran over through the rain and she gave me a huge hug.

"We've missed you." She told me.

"I've missed all of you as well." I said as I parted from her.

"I'm glad you're back Rachel." Stefan embraced me in his arms. His muscles relaxed around me, making me feel so welcomed.

"I knew you couldn't leave me with, you know, my stunning good looks and all." Damon smirked at me.

"Hello Damon." I looked at him smugly as I parted from Stefan.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" He looked at me like he was offended.

I rolled my eyes and went in for a gentle hug, but he pulled me in and squeezed me so tightly that I could barely breathe. I could feel him breathing in my scent and I could tell that he and Stefan both missed me. That made my heart flutter.

"So…did you miss me?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me as he let me go.

"Hmmm, not really." I grinned.

"Oh really?" He stepped in closer to me and raised his right eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he looked down at me making me blush.

I giggled and bit my lip. "Rachel?" I heard voices call my name. I turned around to find Bonnie and Jeremy jogging to where I was.

"Bonnie! Jeremy!" I beamed.

"Hey! You're back!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yup." I laughed.

"We missed you." Bonnie hugged me tightly.

"I have missed all of you." I smiled gently.

"So, how are you?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I'm f-fine." I looked down at my penny loafers.

"Don't give us that 'I'm fine' crap." Damon scolded me, making me laugh nervously.

"W-well I…I _am_ still adjusting. I'm actually staying at the Lockwoods' right now but…" I looked back towards where I left Tyler, to see him obviously flirting with Caroline. "I don't think I am _fully_ appreciated there." I looked back at the group and I could see on their faces that they knew what I was talking about.

"Well, are you going to still be in the play?" Jeremy asked me enthusiastically. I saw Elena turn instantly uncomfortable.

"Um, well no. No, I don't think I am." I looked at my fidgety hands.

"Well, I'm officially the creative director. How about you help me put my creativity to good use into the play?" Jeremy smiled.

I grinned. "Sure."

"Awesome." Damon imitated Jeremy. The bell suddenly rang and we started walking to our classes, but Damon suddenly grabbed me and pulled me with him. He took us under a tree and we started to become soaking wet from the rain. He placed me against the tree and had a daring look in his striking blue eyes. He slammed his hands on the tree, next to my shoulders.

"I really missed you." He looked deeply into my soul. Tears started to swell up in my eyes and my face started to become red and flushed.

"I missed you too Damon." A cry started to come out but I instantly stopped it, hoping Damon didn't catch it. Unfortunately for me he did. He took me into his arms again and held me tightly.

"How about you spend the day with me?" Damon smirked at me.

"Sorry Damon, I can't. I have to catch up on my studies." I sniffled.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess I'll just watch from the sidelines." He leered.

"What do you mea-"

"Rachel? Are you coming?" Bonnie looked piercingly at Damon.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm coming. Good-bye Damon." I grinned back at him and he gave me an _actual_ smile. It made my heart clench.

Bonnie and I walked off to our classes and the day pretty much passed by. I _did_ have to watch from far away, Tyler and Caroline converse with each other. Caroline hadn't greeted me the whole day, which I thought was just plain weird. I had mistakenly found out from a fellow classmate that Caroline kicked me off of the cheer squad because I was not attending rehearsals which I thought was super uncooperative. I also found out from Matt that she and he were no longer together on account of Caroline's jealousy. Anyways, the time for rehearsal came and I was dreading it.

"So you're helping me out right?" Jeremy came up behind me on the stage as everyone prepared themselves.

"Well, I don't know…" I said uneasily.

"Oh come on!" he smiled at me. "Be my…co-creative director!" He laughed.

"I don't know…"

"You get to boss Damon around." He grinned.

"I'm in." That persuaded me.

"Great!" he chuckled.

"Hey legs." I heard a low growl from behind me.

"Damon." I turned around, all knowing.

"Hey Damon." Jeremy nodded to him.

"Shaggy. Where's Scooby?" Damon leered.

"Hey." Bonnie came up to us.

"And there she is." Damon smirked as I hit him on the chest.

"Where's Matt?" I asked as I gazed around the room, looking for his face. I wondered how he was doing handling his break up with Caroline. He seemed kind of tense when we talked about it before.

"He had to work a double shift at the Grille." Bonnie explained.

"Oh."

"Everybody," Mr. Saltzman grabbed everyone's attention. "Everybody!" they quickly quieted down. "Guys, it's getting close now. We have to be really serious about this. We need to _perfect_ the scenes now! We've got the lines down, now all we need is…well, theatricality."

I smiled at his comment.

"Elena, have you found a song for your scene yet?" Carol Lockwood asked her.

"No Mrs. Lockwood I haven't." Elena sighed with Stefan by her side.

"Elena! This is probably the most important part of the story! Your character is in a deep emotion, wishing her father was there with her to help her out in her time of need!"

I remembered that scene…

"I found the perfect song for that scene." I whispered to Jeremy.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Yes." I looked down at my fidgety hands.

"Mrs. Lockwood?" Jeremy called out, grabbing others' attentions. "I f you or Elena wouldn't mind, I would like my co-creative director to perform a song she believes would be perfect for this scene."

"And who is this co-creative director?" Mrs. Lockwood asked him.

"Rachel."

"Really? Rachel? Would you care to enlighten us?" Carol smiled at me.

"Well I-I…" I started to say no but Damon nudged me forward to the middle of the stage. It was completely silent. Everyone was just staring at me, pitying me. They knew how much this scene was related to my life and…that made them have sympathy towards me. I looked back to Damon who looked at me with those big blue eyes, and I felt the pride he had for me. So, I lifted my chin up and began to sing with only stillness in the background.

_**God **_

_**Our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God **_

…_**and my father  
Who is also in heaven.**_ Pull on the heartstrings there._**  
May the light  
Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul.**_ My eyes started to swell up.__ They were all silent as I looked down at the stage floor.__

Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you find me in the night?

Papa, are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?

Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
Which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
Has waved goodbye  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker.  
The wind is so much colder

The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone…

Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me.  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?

Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying,  
Even though the night is filled with voices?

I remember ev'rything you taught me  
Ev'ry book I've ever read.  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller.  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright.

Papa, how I love you.  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me goodnight…

It was still silent. I felt a hand intertwine with mine and I turned around to see Elena with tears in her eyes.

I smiled sweetly at her, trying not to cry.

"That song was beautiful." She barely said.

"Looks like we found our song." Carol said joyfully.

"I'll say." A voice came out from the aisles of seats. We all squinted to see who it was and as the person came closer… I recognized a bright red, knee-length sweater.

"Kurt!" I screeched happily. I ran down the stage steps and went up to him. I embraced him in a huge hug.

"Rachel dear, you're stretching out the fabric."

"Oh! Sorry." I laughed as I let go. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about all the cute guys you were talking about and I just had to see them for myself…and I brought my camera so I could take a million pictures of them." He took out a red camera that had a very bright flash and took a picture of me.

I giggled loudly.

"Um Rachel?" Carol Lockwood called on me cautiously as I linked arms with Kurt.

"Oh! Carol, this is Kurt. He's one of my very good friends from Ohio." I smiled optimistically as I brought Kurt up on stage.

"Hello. Carol is it?" Kurt asked as he shook her hand.

"Yes dear, it is and welcome to Mystic Falls! Any friend of Rachel's is always welcomed here." She smiled. Kurt gave me a sly look and I giggled. Carol turned back towards the cast and clasped her hands together. "Well, back to rehearsal everybody! Let's go to scene…"

"Kurt, I can't tell you how delighted I am to have you here." I grabbed his hands.

"Please sweetie. Everyone enjoys my presence." He took my arm and placed it under his.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone!" I pulled him towards where Bonnie and Jeremy were laughing.

"Jeremy, Bonnie, this is Kurt. He's one of my best friends." I smiled my Tony award smile.

"Hi." Bonnie smiled.

"Hi." Kurt smiled politely.

"Hey." Jeremy looked through his shaggy, brown hair and went in for a handshake.

For a second I saw Kurt's camera and a bright flash go off…then it was gone, leaving Jeremy blinking intensely. "Hi. Pleasure to meet you." Kurt grabbed Jeremy's hand as Jeremy had a very confused look on his face. "So you guys have a play going on here?" Kurt smiled, wide-eyed at Jeremy.

"Uh yeah…" Jeremy said, trying to regain his thoughts.

"Actually Jeremy is the writer and creative director." I praised Jeremy.

"Really? That is so interesting." Kurt looked enthusiastically at him.

"It's not _that_ interesting." Jeremy said humbly.

"Are you kidding? You must be _so_ creative!" Kurt said wide-eyed.

"Well-" Jeremy was then interrupted by a deep, haunting voice.

"You must be Kurt." Damon pushed Jeremy away and got between us.

Kurt was absolutely astonished by Damon's dark, handsome features.

"You must be Damon." Kurt blurted out. Damon smirked smugly and looked down at me.

"Rachel talks about me a lot huh?" He grinned in a predatory way.

"Pff-ch-no!" I sputtered out. I suddenly saw that Kurt's camera was out again, and as he was about to take a picture-

"Here, let me pose for you." Damon looked straight into Kurt's camera and pouted. There was a bright flash and Kurt grinned widely when he saw the picture end up on his screen. He was loving every minute of Damon Salvatore.

Jeremy, Bonnie, and I were laughing so hard at him. The funny thing was, he was just being the arrogant, vain, egotistical Damon we all know and love…well _I_ love…

"Rachel," I heard Stefan call out my name. We all turned around to see Stefan and Elena walking towards us.

"Is that Stefan and Elena?" Kurt whispered to me.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Who's your friend?" Stefan smiled politely at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel. At your service." He held out his hand to Stefan, and as Stefan took Kurt's hand, once again a bright flash went off.

"Kurt! You're going to end up blinding all the guys here!" I laughed at him. Elena laughed along and smiled sweetly at Kurt.

"I'm Elena." She spoke in that way she does that gets men to fall in love with her. Luckily, she isn't Kurt's type.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kurt grinned politely. Our group then started to have conversations amongst ourselves…

"Kurt, we just _have_ to talk. Where are you staying?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, I'm staying at the hotel I thought you were staying at. When I was going to surprise you there last night you weren't checked in! I was devastated! I was wondering if something horrible had happened to my Rachel!"

"Well, I _was_ going to stay there but Mrs. Lockwood insisted I stay with her…but… I'm kind of thinking that I should just stay at the hotel."

"Why dear?"

"Well, let's just say that not the entire Lockwood household has been very welcoming." I looked over to Tyler talking with Caroline and Kurt followed my gaze.

"Oh sweetie. Has he given you the cold shoulder?" Kurt put his arm around me.

"Big time." I pouted.

"Well, it' a good thing I'm here. I'm fantastic with boy drama…" He smirked.

"_Boy_ drama?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok, so drama in general." He confessed. We both laughed, sighed, and leaned our heads in together.

"Well…I brought Baby with me. We could drive to a restaurant after this and talk if you want." Kurt was the best.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I grinned.

"We're going to go out to eat?" Bonnie looked hopeful.

"Uh, well-" I started.

"Guys, we're going to go eat after this." She informed our group.

"Awesome." Jeremy smiled.

"Great, I'm starving." Damon leered. Everyone in our group, with the exception of me and Kurt, looked at Damon in a disgusted fashion. I just laughed it off and helped Jeremy as co-creative director for the rest of the rehearsal. Kurt also made a contribution to our musical by giving his opinions on things such as wardrobe and costume designs. Then after rehearsal, everyone from the play, Kurt, and myself, all drove down to the Grille. That is when things got..._weird_.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone! It's me again! I just want to thank you for all the reviews and support you have all given me! Not to mention the loads of alerts I've gotten. You guys are awesome and I'm so stoked for you guys to read this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the current chapters I've been putting up, but I beleive you'll all enjoy it! Please review it and give me some suggestions, not to mention to tell me what team you are all on! So far you're all leaning towards bad boy Damon! If any of you have mixed feelings, let me know! Anyways, love you all and enjoy!**_

* * *

"So, what here is good?" Kurt asked me enthusiastically while reading a menu. Everyone was sitting in an orderly fashion all around the Grill, while Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Kurt, Damon, and I sat in a large booth.

"I personally favor the crème brûlée." I proudly stated.

"Interesting. I wouldn't have guessed that this place served crème brûlée."

I suddenly flushed with embarrassment because-

"Actually Rachel requested that they should serve it." Stefan smiled.

"Did she now?" Kurt looked at me smugly.

"She was quite forceful when our server told her the chef wouldn't make it. She even went into the kitchen and convinced the chef to make it. A born politician." Stefan gently smiled at me, his eyes sparkling in the light.

I looked down trying to hide the grin that was spreading on my face. I could feel myself blushing badly.

"Rachel is a feisty one I'll admit." Kurt laughed as the others laughed along.

"So Kurt, you're involved in musical theater as well?" Bonnie asked an intrigued Kurt Hummel.

"Why yes dear, I am. Rachel and I were in glee club together."

"Glee club?" Elena questioned.

"Show choir." Damon nonchalantly spoke up.

Kurt was shocked that Damon knew the term. "That's right. How did you-?"

"Rachel likes to ramble." Damon smirked and winked at me. I blushed and Kurt again smiled smugly at me.

"Well anyways, Rachel's talents are far too extraordinary for just show choir. As are mine." Kurt said in a superior manner. "We were meant for…something more." He smiled softly.

"Preach." Jeremy grinned as we all laughed.

"In fact…" Kurt stared at me and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked, bothered by the expression on his face.

"Why don't we show these kind people what we can do?"

"What?" I asked Kurt in an angry tone.

"All those in favor of Rachel and I dueting up on that stage say, 'Aye'." Kurt quickly spoke and gestured to the stage near the bar.

"Aye." The whole group responded.

"Wonderful! Let's go." Before I could say anything, Kurt grabbed me and pulled me up onto the small stage.

_**[Rachel]**_

_**So long sad times**_

_**Go along bad times**_

_**We are rid of you at last**_

_**Howdy gay times**_

_**Cloudy gray times**_

_**You are now a thing of the past**_

_**Happy days are here again**_

_**The skies above are clear again**_

_**So let's sing a song of cheer again**_

_**Happy days are here again**_

_**Altogether shout it now**_

_**There's no one**_

_**Who can doubt it now**_

_**So let's tell the world about it now**_

_**Happy days are here again**_

_**Your cares and troubles are gone**_

_**There'll be no more from now on**_

_**From now on...**_

_**Happy days are here again**_

_**The skies above are clear again**_

_**So, Let's sing a song of cheer again**_

_**[Kurt]**_

_**Forget your troubles**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**You better chase all you cares away**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Get ready for the judgment day**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**The lord is waiting to take your hand**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**We're going to the promise land**_

_**We're heading across the river**_

_**Wash your sins away in the tide**_

_**It's all so peaceful on the other side**_

_**Forget your troubles**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**You better chase all you cares away**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Get ready for the judgment day**_

_**Forget your troubles**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Chase your cares away**_

_**Hallelujah get happy**_

_**Before the judgment day**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**The lord is waiting to take your hand**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**We're gonna be going to the promise land**_

_**We're heading across the river**_

_**Wash your sins away in the tide**_

_**It's quiet and peaceful on the other side**_

_**Forget your troubles**_

_**Get happy**_

_**Your cares fly away**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Get happy**_

_**Get ready for your judgment day**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Chase your cares away**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Get ready for the judgment day**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**The lord is waiting to take your hand**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**We're going to the promise land**_

_**We're heading across the river**_

_**Wash your sins away in the tide**_

_**It's all so peaceful on the other side**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**You better chase all your cares away**_

_**Shout hallelujah**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**Get ready**_

_**Get ready**_

_**Get ready**_

_**For the judgment day**_

_**[Both]**_

_**Happy times**_

_**Happy nights**_

_**Happy days**_

_**are here again**_

_**Are here again!**_

Everyone applauded and I bowed embarrassingly with Kurt. We swiftly made our way back to our large booth.

"You guys were great!" Elena exclaimed.

"We were, weren't we?" Kurt smiled arrogantly.

"I must say, you two did an excellent job." Damon praised us.

"What can I say? We just have amazing natural talents." Kurt sighed as everyone at our booth laughed.

"Rachel? Can I borrow your notes for science? I didn't write them all down in class." Bonnie asked me politely.

"Uh, yeah sure!" I smiled and reached into my pink bag, searching for the notes when suddenly, I saw a dark brown book, deep inside my bag. My heart clenched at the sight of it. _'How?' _Was all I could think of. I haven't seen this book since the night of my parents' death. How could it have magically appeared in my bag? Then I realized, this book might be the answer to all of my questions.

I quickly searched through my bag and handed my science notes to Bonnie. I was unusually quiet the rest of the time as everyone chatted amongst themselves. I was anxious to be alone and finally find out more about, well, myself. We all finally agreed that it was getting late and that we should all go home. As we all walked out of the Grill, laughing and chatting up a storm, I felt Damon place his arm around my shoulders.

"So, I was thinking," Damon started, "if you don't feel comfortable living at the Lockwoods with Sir Douche bag," I gasped at his comment. "If you'd like…you could move in with me and Stefan."

I froze for a second, not believing that I had just heard that. I looked up at Damon and gazed deeply into his eyes which were filled with sincerity. He was serious. I grinned widely, slipped my arms around his waist, and snuggled my head in the crook of his neck.

"Is that a yes?" His deep voice vibrated in his chest. I let go and smiled gently up at him.

"Yes Damon." I rose up on my tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That's a yes." I grinned.

**Third P.O.V.**

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan walked into the living room of the Salvatore house with Elena by his side.

"Whatever do you mean baby bro?" Damon asked innocently.

"You invited her to live with you." Elena spoke up harshly.

"Yup."Damon jumped onto the couch, his hands resting underneath his head as he leered at Elena.

"What are you trying to do?" Elena asked angrily.

"I don't know, what do _you_ think I'm trying to do?" Damon smirked.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, annoyed by Damon's vagueness.

"Listen," Damon got up off the couch and started walking up to the brooding couple. "With Rachel living here, we have better protection against other vampires and we can keep an eye on her. Not to mention all the fun I can have with her." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elena rolled her eyes in a disgusted manner.

"Damon," Stefan said in a warning tone.

"Relax Stef, I'm just kidding…or am I?" he smirked. Stefan pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at Damon.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take care of some things and pick up Rachel. See ya." Damon smirked and walked out the door.

"Do you trust him?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I don't know…but I trust _her_."

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"I hope I'm not intruding." I told Stefan as he and Damon helped me with my luggage.

"No no, it's a pleasure to have you." He assured me.

"Thank you for talking to Mrs. Lockwood for me Damon. I don't think I could have faced her." I smiled sweetly.

"No problem." Damon smirked.

"So, the question is, where will I be boarding in this house?" I asked the two brothers.

"I already took care of that." Damon winked at me.

"You did?" Stefan asked Damon cautiously.

"Well, when you were…_busy_ with Elena," Damon said, making Stefan slightly embarrassed," I transformed the guest room into a room suitable for Ms. Berry." Damon leered. "Do you want to see it?" He asked me, his charming dimples hypnotizing me.

I nodded enthusiastically, grinning my Tony award smile.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and started leading me up the stairs. "Stef, can you bring up the luggage? Thanks, you're a doll."

I hit Damon on his arm. "You shouldn't speak to your brother that way!"

"Oooh. You really are a feisty one." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. My cheeks flushed embarrassingly.

We walked down the hall to a white door with a gold star plastered on the front of it, and of course, it was across from Damon's room.

"Well, what do you think of it so far?" Damon asked me, holding onto the gold handle.

"So far I'm impressed, but was it just a coincidence that the guest room just so happened to be across from _your_ room?" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why, I didn't notice that before!" Damon innocently exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at him as he smiled viciously.

"Now, for the main event." Damon then opened the door to my dream room.

"Damon!" I gasped. "This is just…absolutely lovely." The walls were an off-white caramel sort of color, with a wide window placed with a balcony. A floral couch connected below the window, pink rose bedding that was made for a princess. A crystal chandelier was in the middle of the ceiling that was just dazzling. Needless to say, the room took my breath away.

I eagerly ran over and jumped onto my bed. "This is just…extraordinary!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smirked.

"How did you do all of this?" I looked at him, grinning.

"Don't you know already?" He started, lying next to me in my new bed. "I'm a wizard." He smiled.

"Really?" I faced him, playing along.

"Yep. One of my greatest tricks actually," he started fiddling with my hand, "is that I can make any woman fall in love with me." He smirked at me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Hmmm, are you sure about that?" I leaned in closer to him.

"Positive." His piercing eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

"You know, I have a few tricks of my own." I grinned.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I have a knack for making people feel better. You know, sort of healing them." I smiled innocently.

"Hmmm, well you know, my arm has been killing me. Maybe you should make me feel better." Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I smiled at him, but gently put my free hand on his chest, right where his heart should be.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked me as he kept staring at me in my eyes.

"I'm making you feel better." I took my eyes from off of his chest to look at his chiseled face.

"Shouldn't your hand be on my arm then?" He leaned his face closer into mine.

"Your arm isn't what's hurting." I spoke softly. I saw his face turn serious, but gentle. "I guess it takes a broken heart, to heal another." I whispered.

"Rachel!" Damon and I heard someone shout from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Kurt." I laughed. Damon smirked and helped me off the bed as Stefan opened my bedroom door.

"Uh Rachel? Kurt has sort of…let himself in and he wants to know where he will be sleeping." Stefan told me, half laughing.

"Oh my goodness. Stefan, I'm so sorry-"

"I told him he could stay here." Stefan finished.

"Thank you Stefan. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience." I looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Trust me Rachel, it's not a problem." He smiled. I sighed. "You should probably go talk to him. He said that you were taking so long to go down to the living room because Damon was probably ripping off your clothes. Then I got worried and made my way up here to see that it wasn't true." Stefan pursed his lips as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"It would've been." Damon mumbled. I ignored his comment and grinned at Stefan.

"Thank you Stefan. You are quite the gentleman." I made my way through my door, the hall, and the stairs, to see Kurt in a fashionable sleeping robe and his luggage in his hands. The Salvatore brothers came in after me.

"Lookin' good Kurt." Damon complimented him.

"Why thank you Damon. I've finally met a straight man who has good taste." He chuckled. "So, where will I be sleeping?"

"You can bunk with Rachel if you'd like." Stefan suggested.

Kurt squealed with excitement. "That's a wonderful idea! We could have a girl's night in!"

I grinned as I saw Damon giving Stefan a death glare. Stefan had a smug look on his face. I had a feeling that I might have owed Stefan one.

"Let's go!" I laughed as I pulled Kurt up the stairs. We laughed as we ran down the hall to my new dream bedroom.

It was now past midnight and Kurt had finally fallen asleep. _Finally!_ I quietly snuck out of bed and crept over to my pink bag. I grabbed the brown book, and swiftly snuck out of my room. I quietly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _Finally! Some answers! Now where did I leave off?_

_**They did as they were told and gave her to the monsters who drank from her, ripped her apart, and killed her. It was hard for the demons to do so because once they ripped open her skin, it would heal as if nothing had affected her. It was the bite of the wolf that poisoned her. Once she was murdered viciously, the wolves and the demons went on their separate ways. Little did they know, the girl that would destroy them, would also save them. **__Save them? What do they mean? __**After 24 hours of being eighteen years of age, the girl would have had the power to turn the evil demons and wolves back into their normal state. They would have no longer been possessed by their evil spirits…**_

I started reading every single detail about the Aztec history, and I found out so much. I also found a family tree that led me all the way to 1864, connecting the Aztec family of the sacrificed girl, right to a Daniel Berry. My ancestor.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang come from the basement. My heart was beating fast. I then realized, I've never seen the basement of the Salvatore house. I was curious of what lied beneath, so, putting my fears aside, I walked out of the bathroom, and led myself down to the dark, gloomy basement. I walked through the cold, damp dungeon-like basement in my pink tank top and white shorts, clutching the brown book to my heaving chest.

I heard another noise, something like a moan come from a slightly opened door. I gulped and slid my hand through the door, opening it wider to have my eyes land upon a dark silhouette, feeding on something. As I moved closer, the silhouette froze, feeling my presence, then, it turned around to face me.

The man's eyes were black as night with darkly veins spreading on his face. Red liquid was dripping from his face and his hands. His eyes widened as he stared at me. For some reason, I was calm. I wouldn't scream, I didn't flinch, and my heart was beating at a normal rate, but I was shocked at what I was seeing. He then bared his teeth at me, warning me to stay away with his sharp, predator teeth.

I just kept staring at the dark beauty that was before me. The man suddenly was now in front of me as I felt a gush of wind. His face inches from mine, teeth still exposed, the liquid that was now clearly blood still smothered on his lips, but I still couldn't turn away. I reached out towards his face with my hand, and cupped his cheek. He flinched at my touch, but he shut his eyes as he felt the warmth of my hand.

"Stefan." I whispered softly. His eyes went back to that beautiful shade of green-brown and his fangs and veins retracted.

"Rachel." He realized what had just happened. "You need to go. You shouldn't be here." He turned away from me.

"Stefan…"

"You need to leave Rachel." He told me in a deep voice.

"Stefan, are you…are you a vampire?" I asked quietly. I was so calm, I didn't believe that this was actually _me_ who was talking. Stefan didn't say anything, I could just hear him breathing frantically.

"Stefan, it's ok." I went around him to be able to look at him in the eyes. "It's ok." I smiled.

"How could you be so…?" He wasn't able to answer his question.

"I think…I think I have a secret too." I took a rag that was lying on a table in the dark room, and I started to gently clean off his face. My eyes looked all around his chiseled features and saw nothing but curiosity. "But, maybe I should tell you when we're both at an appropriate state." I smiled. "Let's clean you up." I grabbed his hand and led him up all the way to the bathroom.

I took his hands and put them in the sink to wash off all the blood.

"You got some blood on your shirt." I pointed out to him as he looked at me curiously.

"Shoot." He quickly wiped off his hands on a clean towel I brought him. As I washed out the sink, I saw him pull off his shirt through the mirror. I immediately became a bit uncomfortable. I'm a teenage girl! I have needs! So sue me! Anyways, as I blushingly looked away from him, he started washing out the stain of blood out of his shirt.

"Why…why weren't you scared of me?" Stefan asked me, still confused by my reaction towards his secret.

"I guess…I guess I just know what it feels like to be freak of nature. An outsider."I shrugged, looking at my fidgety hands. Stefan turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're not a freak. You're amazing." He told me. I grinned as I saw that he was telling me what he really thought. He wasn't lying. It has been so long since a guy has made me feel good about myself and was actually telling the truth.

"Now," Stefan turned off the faucet. "Off to bed."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy and stressed out. I sure hope you like this chapter though! I loved all of your reviews and thank you for the enormous amount of story alerts and favorites! Please review this chapter! It's a bit of Stefan and Tyler, but don't worry you Damon fans! Damon's gonna bring it, _soon_. Thank you again and I hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

"Well good morning Starshine!" Kurt grinned at me. I woke up, practically drowning in my pink bedding.

"Good morning." I smiled, stretching out my arms. Kurt was already showered and dressed, now styling his hair in my star-shaped mirror.

"So would you like to tell me why one Mr. Salvatore dropped you off here, at 1:30 in the morning?" Kurt turned around and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kurt Hummel! Were you spying on me?" I gasped.

"Only a little." Kurt crossed his legs innocently. "Did he seduce you to a late night dinner?" Kurt's eyes widened with excitement.

"Kurt!" I shamed him.

"What? I'm just taking an interest in your love life." He lifted his shoulder, fluttering his eyes.

"Love life?" I was now a bit confused.

"Wait…" Kurt squinted at me, "are you saying…?"

"Am I saying what?" I looked cautiously at the pale boy.

"Are you saying that you don't see it?" He swiftly sat next to me on my bed.

"See what?" I was getting completely annoyed.

"That Stefan _likes_ you?" Kurt grinned at me.

"What?" I sat up alert and bewildered.

"He likes you!" He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Wha-No! No he doesn't! He's in love with Elena." I nodded my head.

"Well, it seems that both the Salvatore brothers are in love with a Ms. Gilbert…and a Ms. Berry."

"Wha-pfff-no!" I was speechless and becoming more irritated by the second. "They have no feelings for me whatsoever." I got up out of bed and crossed my arms.

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever you want to tell yourself darling." Kurt stood up and grabbed my arms. "Let's get you ready for school yes?"

"Ok." I smiled. Kurt searched through my closet and pulled out multiple choices of clothing from the collection of clothes he bought for me. We (Kurt) decided that I should wear a pair of white short (and I mean _short_) shorts with a long sleeved, cuddly, red sweater and red flats. He curled my hair, perfectly framing my face and I put on my small gold-star necklace.

"How do I look?" I swirled around in front of Kurt.

"Marvelous. I'm a genius." He arrogantly smiled.

"I don't know Kurt, these shorts are kind of…_too_ short." I looked at my backside in the long bodied mirror that was located next to the large glass window.

"That's good. That way, numerous amounts of guys will be thinking of grabbing that as-"

"Kurt!"I was shocked yet laughing at his inappropriate comment.

"Rachel, if I was straight, I would totally do you." He nodded.

I gasped at his remark. "Kurt!"

"Actually, even _now_ I'd do you." He pouted.

"KURT!" I playfully hit him on his arm.

"Oh no!" He gasped dramatically,"Does this mean…I'm a _lesbian_?" he widened his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes as he laughed at my disapproval. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door and it slowly opened to view Stefan Salvatore.

"Well hello Stefan." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes.

"Good morning Kurt. Rachel." He smiled gently at me.

"Mr. Salvatore." I grinned as I bit my lower lip.

"I've prepared breakfast for us. We can quickly eat and then we can be on our way to school." He smiled.

"You cook too? Why Stefan, you're like the perfect man." Kurt smirked.

"Hardly." Stefan's eyes looked over to me. They were filled with questions and curiosity.

"Well Stefan, you're a man of good taste. Tell me, how do you think Rachel looks in the outfit I've chosen for her?" Kurt gestured to me."Rachel, turn around please." Kurt winked at me.

I rolled my eyes but awkwardly turned around, once again facing the long bodied mirror. As I looked at Stefan's reflection, I suddenly saw his eyes wander down to my curvy backside, his eyebrows lifted as he bit his lower lip, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I turned back around to face him, my cheeks blushing red.

"You look-"

"How's everyone doing this _fine_ morning?" Damon made his way through my room, interrupting Stefan's sentence.

"Just fine thank you." Kurt grinned. He had no problem showing off his crush he had on the Salvatore brothers.

Damon's eyes soon landed on me and he looked like he was a predator about to pounce on his prey. _Wait, if Stefan's a vampire…does that make Damon one too?_

"Rachel, you look…" he grabbed my hand and spun me around in order for him to get a good look at me. "Delicious." He smirked. My eyes widened and I glanced over at Stefan whose lips were pursed and his eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"You have **me** to thank for that." Kurt smugly raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you." Damon nodded his head at Kurt.

"I think we better get to that breakfast." I laughed nervously. Stefan smirked and gestured me to the hallway. I smiled at Damon, grabbed Kurt's hand, and followed Stefan to the dining room.

"Stefan, you outdid yourself." I commented as I saw the table of food Stefan had made for us.

"Wow. You really _are_ the perfect man." Kurt smiled as he grabbed a plate and started placing food on it.

Stefan laughed as he grabbed a plate as well. I looked at him oddly when he started filling his plate up with food.

"Stefan…?" I started.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me, unaware of my thoughts.

"You can ea-?" I caught myself from finishing that sentence in front of Kurt. "I mean, thank you for this wonderful feast." I smiled. He smiled back at me and lightly chuckled.

"Well, I'll be on my way everyone! So much to do in so little time." Damon walked through the room, and grabbed a piece of bacon and toast. "Bye Rach." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he walked out the door and out of the house.

"What does he _do_?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Makes sarcastic comments and seduces women all day." I blurted out.

Before I realized what I said, Stefan and Kurt were laughing at my statement.

"Whoops. Did I say that out loud?" I laughed.

We all sat at the table and started eating our food, making conversations about random little things.

"So Kurt, how long do you plan on staying here?" Stefan smiled, chewing a piece of pancake.

"Unfortunately for me, my dad only agreed to let me come here if I only missed a few days of school. So…just a couple days, or if I'm lucky and he forgets about me for a while, a week." Kurt grinned as Stefan and I laughed.

"Kurt? I just realized, what are you going to do while we're at school?" I gazed over at the porcelain skinned boy.

"Actually, if I wanted, as a guest to this state and town, I'm allowed to view the school and attend classes." He smirked. "But, like I said, _if I wanted_. And as much as I love you Rachel dear, I don't feel like attending Honors classes…for now. Today, I'm going to spend my time getting to know this quaint little town."

"Well, we better be on our way." Stefan got up and as I was about to slide out my chair, he grabbed it and pulled it out from the table. _That was the first time anyone has ever done that for me._ I thought to myself.

"Thank you." I gently spoke to Stefan. He smiled and nodded his head as Kurt got up from his seat.

"I guess I'll be on my way as well. Stefan, thank you for the delightful breakfast _and _for letting me stay here." Kurt said as we all walked out of the large mansion and stopped at his "Baby".

Stefan nodded in appreciation of Kurt's thanks.

"And Rachel," Kurt looked over at me, grinning brightly at my glamorous friend. "work those shorts." He winked at me, started his car, and drove off into town.

"Follow me." Stefan took my hand and led me to the garage, opening to show a hot red, slick sports car.

"Oh my god." My eyes widened when I saw the car. "Stefan, this car is amazing! Why haven't you ever drove it to school?" I questioned.

"Is that really the question you want to be asking now that we're alone?" He grinned at me.

"Oh!" I said with enthusiasm. "I'm sorry! I forgot about…_that_."

"You forgot?" Stefan repeated me, bewildered by my response.

"Well I…" I laughed nervously.

"Get in the car. I'll answer all the questions you ask." He smiled at me and opened the passenger door. I grinned and slid into the car, buckling in my seat as Stefan sat in the driver's seat.

"Well, surely you have some questions for me too." I stated.

"Yes I do. Don't be thinking you're going to get off easy either." Stefan grinned at me, starting the car.

"Well, then I guess we should start playing our little game of cat and mouse." I giggled.

"Hmmm. I call the cat."

I laughed as he drove out of the garage and onto the road.

"So you're a vampire, are there any others in Mystic Falls?" I questioned Stefan as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yes. At the moment, it's just me, Damon, and Caroline."

"Caroline? She's a..?"

"Yeah." Stefan sighed.

"Wow…how did you, how did you _become_ a vampire Stefan?"

"It's kind of a long story…"He started.

"We have time. I can miss school." I told him.

"I don't think so." Stefan chuckled at me. I sighed frustratingly.

"So, what is this little secret _you_ have, now that we're both in an "appropriate" state, you can tell me right?" Stefan asked me, eyes on me instead of the road.

"I'm going to have to answer that question at a later time." I responded.

"Later time?" He repeated me.

"Yep."

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"It's kind of a long story." I smirked at him evilly.

Stefan sighed, smiled, and nodded shamefully with his head. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Then, he violently turned the car around on the road and started driving the opposite way of the school.

"Now, will you tell me?" He looked pleadingly at me.

"You first." I crossed my arms, grinning brightly.

He smirked innocently and sighed. "Okay." He chuckled. "But first, answer this for me; why, instead of being a normal teenage girl and freaking out about me and my brother being vampires, are you intrigued and calm about all of this?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess…I'm just not a normal teenage girl." I looked up at him, his hair shining in the sun, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

He nodded at my response and went on looking onto the road. Then, he told me about everything. He told me about his life in the 1800s and how he and Damon were best of friends. He told me about Katherine and how she used him and Damon for her own selfish needs. The wickedness of other vampires and how brutal they are. Then, I thought about, that if they found out about me, would they even think twice about killing me? He told me how he and Damon were turned, the connection between Katherine and Elena, how Katherine came back and has tried to ruin their lives, and everything in between. We talked about it for hours.

"Why is it you don't burn in the sun? Aren't vampires supposed to?" I asked him, intrigued by his life.

"Damon, Caroline and I have these special rings that keep us from…turning into a crisp." He chuckled. I laughed lightly with him.

"Does anyone else know about you guys? Aside from Elena?"

"Yes, Bonnie and Jeremy know."

"Interesting." I spoke.

"Tyler, he sort of knows. Well, about Caroline and the existence of vampires anyways." Stefan stopped the car at the exact same spot Damon took me once upon a time. I remembered when Damon said it was Stefan's place.

"Tyler?" I was shocked Tyler knew.

"You know Rachel, you shouldn't be so hard on him right now. He's kind of having a hard time." Stefan looked sincerely at me.

"With his dad and stuff, I know." I sighed. I felt absolutely horrible about myself.

"Actually, there's something else going on…" Stefan looked at me cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I scooted closer to him.

"Tyler's kind of…going through a phase." He struggled to say.

My eyes widened. "Is he becoming a vampire too?"

"Wha-No, no of course not." Stefan assured me. "But…have you ever heard of…werewolves?"

My eyes widened as I became frightened, yet excited at the same time. I looked down to my side, reached into my pink bag and brought out the ancient Aztec book. "It's happening all over again." I whispered.

"What is?" Stefan leaned in closer to me. "Rachel, what's going on?" he asked me in a stern tone.

"Stefan, I-…do you have something sharp, like a knife I could borrow for a quick second? I want to show you something." I asked him innocently.

"Uh yeah, sure." He reached into his pocket and handed me a small pocket knife. I slowly took the miniature knife and opened it cautiously.

"Rachel…" Stefan looked at me watchfully.

"Stefan, just, don't freak out." I looked into his eyes as he pushed together his eyebrows in confusion. I grasped tightly onto the knife, and quickly sliced my wrist before Stefan knew what I was doing. I felt a sharp pain run up my arm and cried out.

"Rachel!" He took the knife from my hand and held onto my wrist.

"Stefan, _look_." I gestured to my wrist he was holding onto. The blood slowly retracted and the skin closed up from left to right.

"What? How?" Stefan looked up at me, bewildered by this.

"That's _my_ secret." I whispered. I showed him the book that was filled with hieroglyphics that only I could read, told him about the woman in the book store, about the Aztec legends about the vampires and werewolves, about the girl, and showed him the line of heritage I was connected to. I did not mention however, that this girl could have saved those vampires and werewolves. I wanted to see his true colors towards me.

"Rachel, have you told anyone this?" Stefan looked deep into my eyes. This was a serious matter.

"No," I shook my head,"only you Stefan."

He sighed with relief.

"Stefan, I…I'm scared." I whispered. "What if…what if it happens again?"

Stefan held onto my hand and moved forward so I would have to look into those deep, warm eyes of his. "I'm not going to let that happen to you. I'm going to do all that I can in my power to make sure you stay safe."

Tears started to swell up in my eyes as I laughed out in joy. Stefan really cared for me. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face in my hair as I nestled my face in his chest.

"Do you want to skip rehearsal?" Stefan asked me, still holding me in his arms.

I sniffled. "No Stefan, you have an important part and I don't want to be the cause of you missing an important practice so close to opening night." I parted from him and wiped the tears off of my face.

"You know, you don't have to be strong all the time." I heard Stefan say soothingly as I looked down at my fidgety hands.

"I'm not." I whispered.

"You're stronger than you think." Stefan softly smiled at me as he started the car. As we drove up back on the road, Stefan turned up the radio to fill the awkward silence he sensed would occur. I suddenly realized the song turned up was a 1970s hit…but it was a bit suggestive, and then suddenly I heard Stefan hum along to the "funky" tune.

I lightly laughed at Stefan as he shook out of his serious mood. He smirked at me and instantly broke out into song.

_**Ah oo ah oo  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me (yeah) **_I rolled my eyes as he lifted a hand off the wheel and snapped along to the song, slowly moving his body._**  
Tell me something good  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Tell me that you like it (yeah) **_He nudged me to get me to sing along and I couldn't help but grin at the unexpected boy.__

I ain't got no time  
Is what you're known to say  
I'll make you wish there was forty-eight hours to each day (oOoo)

__I couldn't help but laugh as he grinned widely at me. He kept snaking his body and moved around suggestively._**  
Your problem is you ain't been loved like you should  
But what I got to give  
Will sho nuff do you good**_

_**Ah oo ah oo (yeah)  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me (yeah) **_"Sing!" He shook my arm. I finally surrendered and started to sing along with the catchy song._**  
Tell me something good  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Tell me that you like it (yeah)**_ I bounced around in my seat, singing giddily._**  
Tell me something good (yeah)  
Tell me that you love me (yeah) **_I played along as I snapped my fingers and moved my body around like him and just belt it.

_**Tell me that you like it (yeah)  
Tell me something good (Ooo tell me, tell me, tell me yeahh)  
Tell me that you love me (I like it, I like it, yeah)  
Tell me something good! **_We laughed wildly.

Stefan pumped his fist. "Yeah! Now that's more like it!"

"Bwahaha!" I laughed out as Stefan and I pushed open the main doors to the auditorium. Our laughs filled the large room and everyone turned to stare at us for interrupting their rehearsal.

Stefan and I froze where we were and I smiled completely embarrassed. Stefan chuckled and lightly touched my arm to lead me over to the stage as the cast members went back to running their lines. I giggled and Stefan snickered when everyone went back to minding their own business. It was clear that practice was going to end soon.

"Well it's about time you showed up! I've been waiting for hours." Kurt pouted, sitting in a chair and bouncing his legs.

"I thought you were going to tour the town." I giggled.

"This is a _small_ town Rach." Kurt looked at me, unamused.

"Well, I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Stefan smiled. Kurt looked at Stefan, then back to me, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Stefan!" Elena came running over to us. "Where have you been?" she smiled.

"Yes, Stefan, where _have_ you been?" Damon smirked at me as he came strutting over to us.

"Uh…" Stefan looked down over at me, waiting for an approval to be able to tell Elena and Damon what happened. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Kurt, let's go criticize some costumes."

"Oooh! Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands together and we went behind the curtains to a rack of costumes.

As we stood in front of the costumes, about to scrutinize them, I heard a small voice.

"Hey."

"Caroline." I sighed. She smiled politely and quickly noticed Kurt next to my side.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She looked over to Kurt and waved.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt made a strained smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been exactly welcoming." Caroline smiled nervously. "I was having a bit of a bad day yesterday."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "It's fine Caroline. We all have our bad days."

She let out a sigh and walked up to me. "I missed you." She beamed. She took me into a tight hug and I lightly hugged back. She let me go and sighed with happiness. "I have to go run some lines with Elena but we'll talk later yes?" She ginned with hope in her eyes. "You have to tell me everything that has been going on with you!"

I smiled and nodded back. She enthusiastically walked away onto the stage as I watched her go.

"Sweet girl. A little on the snobby side but, aren't we all?" Kurt pouted and lifted his eyebrows. "So…" Kurt started observing a blue costume.

"So…what?" I asked.

"What have you and Stefan been doing Ms. Berry?" He smirked and tried to hold back his excitement.

"Nothing Kurt." I took a puffy black and brown spattered shirt from the rack and showed it to Kurt.

"Ew." We both agreed and laughed as I put it back on the rack.

"Nothing? Are you sure about that? You two seemed to be having a lot of fun when you walked in here." He smiled, and lifted his eyebrows.

"Hey." I heard a deep voice come from behind me. I turned around to see Tyler with his hands in his pockets and head cocked to the side.

"Tyler." I sighed.

"Hey Kurt." Tyler looked over to Kurt and nodded.

"Hello Tyler. We finally meet in person." Kurt smirked.

Kurt looked over at me and felt the awkwardness there was between me and Tyler. "You know, there's…a slight chill in the air…" Kurt slowly walked away as he grabbed a pink boa. "Oh Jeremy!" he called after the shaggy-haired boy. Everyone started leaving the auditorium as well as Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

"Rachel," he started. "I'm sorry." He sighed out. "I hope I…I hope I wasn't the reason you moved out. I know I haven't been treating you like I should and you have every right to be pissed at me. I've been a dick to you and…you've been nothing but caring to me and…I'm sorry." He looked at me in my eyes and waited for my response.

"Ok." I shrugged as I went back to browsing through the costumes.

"Ok? That's all you have to say? I tell you that I'm sorry and that's all you say?" he asked me disbelievingly, walking closer to me.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of what I should say Tyler." I turned around and put a hand on my hip and the other on the rack of clothes. "You didn't talk or even glance at me once yesterday during school! And when you did, you acted like I was some kind of disease!" I raised my voice.

"I was mad at you. I've _been_ mad at you!" he responded, his eyes filling with anger.

"Why? Why are you mad at me? What could I have possibly done to be treated like I didn't even exist?" my chest started heaving angrily.

"Because you made me fall in love with you!" he shouted down at me, our faces inches apart. I raised my eyebrows in shock and my eyes became softer. Tyler's eyes widened and his jaws tightened. "I have to go." He was about to turn around, but something overwhelmed me and I grabbed his hand.

"Wait," I whispered as he froze at my touch. "I'm just…I'm confused Tyler. I'm having these feelings and, I know you're confused too." I looked up into his eyes as he turned around. "I've seen the way you look at Caroline and I can tell you have feelings for her, and…Elena-"

"I don't have feelings for Elena anymore." Tyler spoke in a rich, deep voice. I knew he didn't. He didn't have that longing puppy-dog look anymore for her that I knew all too well.

"I know." I whispered. "I'll admit that, I _do_ have feelings for you Tyler, but-"

"You do?" He swiftly moved close up to me, and broadened his shoulders, but lowered his head to look me in the eyes.

"Well…yes. I do." I looked down at how close we were.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked me, eyes full of hope.

"You love Caroline." I shrugged, tears filling my eyes. "I can't be in a relationship where I know my partner has feelings for someone else. I've already been through that before. I've also been having feelings for someone else as well and…it wouldn't be fair to you."

He looked at me as though he understood and nodded his head.

"I think we should take time to find out what we really want Tyler." I sniffled. "We can't brush these feelings we have for these people under the rug." I smiled gently.

"You're right." He sighed as he turned his body to me. "I need to get my mind straightened out."

"As do I." I grinned, my eyes sparkling. A couple of seconds passed by, filled with silence.

"Well," He exhaled, "friends? For _now_?" He asked me with a smirk that was a reflection of the old Tyler.

"Friends." I beamed and shook his hand.

"Oh Rachel." I heard Damon sing out my name as the door into the auditorium reopened. "Come on! We gotta go. Stef says he has a surprise for you at home. Elena, Shaggy, Scooby, and Blondie are tagging along. You can bring your puppy dog along if you want."

Tyler rolled his eyes as I laughed out.

"He seriously needs to get a life." Tyler stated, nodding his head.

"Heard that." Damon responded as he closed the door. Tyler and I chuckled and I smiled up at him.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked him politely.

"Well, Caroline would probably make me go anyways. She says I need to keep up my social life." He nodded.

"Then it's final. You're coming with us." I grinned and took his arm to lead him down the stairs. We walked out of the auditorium and I led Tyler to our group.

"Tyler, are you coming with us?" Caroline giddily jumped up and down.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked the seven suspicious people who were standing in front of me.

"Nope. Our lips are sealed." Kurt winked.

"But I want to know!"

"Well, to be fair, the only ones who know about the surprise are Kurt and Stefan." Jeremy laughed.

"Fine. Just get me to your guys' place and I'll be perfectly content."

"It's your home now too you know." Damon remarked. A smile spread on my face and my cheeks flushed pink when he said that to me.

"Can we go? Even _I'm_ dying to know what the surprise is." Bonnie laughed. We all laughed with her and agreed to be on our way.

"You know, I like your outfit today." Tyler complimented me as we all walked out to our cars.

Kurt was intertwining arms with me and I looked over at him smirking when Tyler told me that.

"And what piece of her outfit do you most enjoy?" Kurt looked over at the dark haired boy.

"Shorts." Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon all said at once. I instantly blushed red and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Kurt!" I pouted.

"Oh come on. You know you love the attention." The porcelain skinned boy smirked.

"Maybe…" a slight grin started to form on my face.

"Rachel, just embrace the hotness that you were born with." Caroline leered.

I grinned widely as everyone chuckled at her comment.

"Rachel." Stefan opened his car door. "Shall we?" he gestured to the passenger seat. I grinned blushingly and made my way to Stefan and his red hot car.


	16. Chapter 16

_**HEELLLLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE!** _Oh my god. I know. I'm horrible. I'm terribly sorry for not updating for...well, forever. I just got stuck so many times on this chapter because not a lot happens in it because it's leading to more of the big stuff, but do not be alarmed! You'll like the surprise!...Hopefully. Anyways, **_REVIEW__!_ **PLEASE! It motivates me to write more! And thanks to all of you for the alerts!I love you guys! Ok, now _read_.

* * *

We all arrived at the Salvatore house and walked up to the front door, all in anticipation of the fantastic surprise Stefan and Kurt had in store for me.

"Can you just tell me what the surprise is? It's _my_ house." Damon ordered Stefan. Stefan rolled his eyes and just smiled at how frustrated he made his brother. I guess Damon wasn't the only Salvatore who liked to torture his brother. Elena laughed as Damon pursed his lips together.

Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie were all chatting about something while Tyler stood silently behind me, bowing his head and burying his hands in his pockets. Stefan opened the door and we all walked into the golden light that emanated from the ceilings of the mansion. Suddenly, I saw three familiar silhouettes standing in front of a smaller imitation of a Broadway stage set up against the wall of the large living room.

"What in the world-?" I started, but my words got caught in my throat as those three silhouettes turned around to face me.

"Rachel!" Mercedes squealed as she ran towards me in a sparkling, midnight blue dress, her arms out and welcoming for a hug.

"Rachel!" Brittany and Santana followed after Mercedes enthusiastically.

"Girls!" I shrieked as they all wrapped their arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "What are you doing here?" I laughed.

"I thought Kurt could use some reinforcement." I heard Stefan speak through the smile that was plastered on his face.

Suddenly I heard Mercedes's voice beside me. "Hell-o." I looked over at her and she was staring dreamily at the light haired Salvatore. "You must be Stefan." She grinned.

"And you must be Mercedes." Stefan sweetly smirked at the dark skinned girl.

"Yes I am." She raised her right eyebrow.

Brittany leaned over to me and whispered, "He's really cute."

"He's taken." I responded with a piteous smile.

"So is Brit." Santana whispered and grabbed Brittany's hand.

It took me a while to understand what Santana meant, but my eyes widened with realization. "Aw! You guys!" I hugged them once again and congratulated them. I then realized that everyone was just waiting awkwardly in the living room.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Guys, this is Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. Girls, this is everyone." I grinned.

"Hi everyone." Brittany waved to all the quizzical faces.

"Hi." They all responded.

"Girls, I'm so glad you were able to get here in time." Kurt pranced over to us. "I was in need of a karaoke night."

"Karaoke?" Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all asked.

"Well, back in Ohio, we used to have these sleepover/karaoke parties." I laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Damon finally joined in, slowly strutting over to me.

"Ok, the only kind of straight I am is straight up bitch, but the guys here are hot." Santana whispered over to a wide-eyed Kurt.

"So, in honor of Rachel, we're putting on a show." The porcelain teen grinned.

"Kurt! You're being rude! This isn't your house!" I shamed him.

"It's partly yours now." Kurt smirked with that sly grin of his.

"He's right." Stefan stated, trying not to burst out laughing.

Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany were all kind enough to introduce themselves to everyone while I was distracted by Kurt's actions. I was expecting all the boys to drool over Brit and Santana and most of them did, but Tyler was…different. I was too sidetracked to really get a clear glance at the group, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler simply shake their hands and his eyes gazed piercingly back at me-

"Being part owner of this house," Damon started, "I completely support this show. But only if the girls wear something skimpy and no one gets into my good scotch."

"Deal!" Kurt squealed. My jaw dropped as they shook hands to guarantee the little agreement they had made.

"Bu-" I was about to protest but Kurt grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Come on girls! We have to change into something more revealing!" He shouted. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana giggled while running up to Kurt.

Kurt was leading me up the stairs when I looked down and saw my loving group of friends. I grinned at the feeling that was building up in my stomach. Something was going to happen, and that something was going to be great.

All of us Glee girls, including Kurt, ran upstairs and started to change into our pajamas. As I grabbed my pink hearted p.j.'s, Kurt gasped and snatched them out of my hands.

"I am _not_ letting you wear that!" He screeched.

I gaped at him and barely opened my mouth to get out a, "Wha-?"

"Rachel, you can't wear that." Mercedes explained.

"Why not?" I whined.

"I promised Damon that I'd get you to wear something more…how shall I put this?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"Slutty." Santana grinned.

"Classy slutty!" Kurt perked up and smiled.

"Why, I never!" I gasped. "Kurt Hummel! You know very well that I would refuse anything that made me look like, what you people call 'slutty'." I huffed and grabbed my pajamas back.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Kurt said in a warning tone.

"Don't you 'Rachel Barbara Berry' me, Mr. Hummel."

"But Rachel, you have sweet lady goodies. You should show them off." Brittany stated in a monotonous way.

"Thank you Brittany, but I'd rather keep my sweet lady goodies to myself and the guy I plan on sharing the rest of my life with." I lifted my head up proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go to the bathroom to change." I stormed out the door and as I marched into the restroom, a hand clutched my arm and spun me around, my hair hitting the front of my face.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there Ms. Berry." Damon smugly said.

"Yes, Mr. _Salvatore_?" I responded, very annoyed. Damon pushed himself into me and moved us into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut with his foot, never letting his eyes leave mine. I widened them with surprise behind the hair that had fallen in front of my face. "Damon, what are you doing?" I screeched. My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't think of anything else besides how mesmerizing his eyes looked.

"What are you keeping from me?" His eyes shifted swiftly from side to side, scanning the emotions on my face. He tightened his grasp on my arms and I cried out in pain.

"What are you talking about?" I whined, trying to break free from his grip.

"What," he emphasized, "are you keeping from me?"

"I-"

The door swung open and Kurt stepped in. "Rachel, dear, I simply cannot let you-" He stopped his sentence when he saw Damon and the position we were caught in. "Oh." Kurt smirked in a suggestive way and leaned against the bathroom wall. "Hi Damon." He pursed his lips smugly.

As Damon heard the sound of Kurt's voice, he looked at me like; he didn't mean what he had just done. He let go of me as if he wasn't in control of himself before.

"Kurt." Damon acknowledged the small, porcelain boy. "Can I help you with something?" Damon asked, serenely.

"Well, if you want to put yourself to good use, you can make Rachel change into the nightie she refuses to wear." Kurt threw the little, red night gown at Damon. As Damon caught, what I wouldn't even consider to be an item of clothing, Kurt grinned at me and walked out the door. I desperately wanted Kurt to come back so I could just run away all nonchalant, but no such luck came my way.

Damon turned around and lifted his eyes from the floor, to me. He looked back down and took my pink p.j.'s from my hand. He sighed as he weighed the two different choices of clothing in front of him. Then, he took one sudden glance at me, and handed me my pink p.j.'s back.

I hesitated as I took back my clothes. I never took my eyes off of him. I was afraid that if I made one wrong movement, he would flip out.

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him with sympathy. He seemed so lost.

"It's ok." I told him quietly.

"I just, I don't like when people hide things from me. Especially people I, who I,…you know." Damon sighed and slightly nodded his head.

"No, I don't know." I slowly started to smile. "People who you what?" I bit my lip, trying to hold back my grin.

Damon lifted his eyebrow. "You've snapped back quickly. Normally when a girl gets attacked by a hot psycho, she's a little shaken up about it."

"Don't try to change the subject." I warned him.

He just smirked at me and started playing with my shirt. "You know, you would look _pretty_ good in the red nightie." I felt his hands slide around me, lingering on my hips.

I looked down at his hands and had the sudden urge to hold them. As I slid my hands over his, I could feel his warm breath over my body. "What do you want to know, Damon?" I asked the lost man in front of me.

"Whatever you're keeping from me." His eyes gazed into mine.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I smiled sadly. "I just want to enjoy tonight."

Damon smirked and brushed back a piece of my hair. "Okay." He sighed. I kept smiling, hoping he wouldn't catch how red my eyes were turning from trying to hold back tears. When I thought he was about to turn around to leave, he surprised me and cupped the side of my face in his hand. I gasped from his touch and slightly jumped back a little. Though, it hardly mattered since I was already pinned to the wall. His head slowly began to creep down towards mine as his fingers entwined in my hair. My heart was pounding fast, my body frozen. He suddenly tilted his head to the side and gently kissed the crook of my neck. His lips were soft against my skin and as he pulled away, I felt a twinge of disappointment.

He turned around and started walking out of the bathroom. "But don't think you'll be getting out of it!" he shouted as he closed the door.

I let out a shaky sigh and, mildly confused, I started undressing.

Everyone was laughing cheerfully as they all took their places in the large living room. Mercedes and Bonnie started conversing about whatever perfume Bonnie used while Caroline chatted up Santana and Brittany about their nighties. I sat on the couch in between Jeremy and Tyler as Kurt went up on the fake stage and tested "1, 2, 3" on the microphones.

"Lookin' good, Rach." Jeremy teased me as he poked me below my rib.

"Ha, ha." I shook my head disdainfully at him. He grinned and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Maybe _**I**_ should get a pair of those." He nodded.

"The color _**would**_enhance your eyes dramatically." I laughed.

"Jeremy _does_ seem like the type who'd wear pink." Tyler widely smirked and tilted his head. "Pretty in pink."

"Ha, ha." Jeremy sarcastically laughed at Tyler and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, everyone!" Kurt clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "It's time for our performance! Now, the snacks are going around and in spite of what Mercedes has been saying, we _are_ taking song requests."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Santana and Brittany snickered. The three of them walked up to the stage where Kurt was standing and positioned themselves in a diagonal line.

"In honor of the wonderful and talented Rachel Berry, we have decided to sing a song written by her." Kurt smiled down at me. Everyone 'oohed' and 'awed'.

"Uh-oh." My eyes widened. "Kurt! It better not be-"

"Brad!" Kurt screeched out, "Hit it!"

Brad swiftly started playing a fast paced, jazzy tune on the piano. I raised my eyebrows as Kurt started shimmying to the melody in his silk, navy blue pajamas. This was _not_ my song. I've never heard this Big Band-

_**Kurt:**__ There you rest  
with all the rest  
of my accessories  
on my nightstand._

My eyes bulged out as I realized what song they were playing. It was…My Headband.

_**Santana:**__ You're red or yellow  
and like a good fellow sometimes you get lost in my mess_.

They made it into some 1940s type of groove, though!...It was kind of catchy.

_**Mercedes:**__ But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do,  
_

_**Brittany:**__ And I need to control my 'do  
_

_**All:**__ You're the only one I can count on.  
My headband,  
You're my headband._

Everyone was smiling and catcalling. It was so embarrassing for me, yet it was one of the best nights of my life.

_**Kurt:**__ Wrapped right around my melon  
you're a product like Magellan_

_**Mercedes:**__ You're red or yellow  
and like a good fellow sometimes you get lost in my mess_.

_**Brittany: **__But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do,  
_

_**Santana: **__And I need to control my 'do_

_**All:**__ You're the only one I can count on.  
My headband,  
You're my headband._

_My headband,  
You're my headband._

_My headband,  
You're my headband._

_My headband,  
You're my headband._

_My headband, my headband,_

_My heady, my heady, my heady, heady_

_Headband!_

They all grinned and ended with jazz hands. One of the only great ways to end a performance.

Everyone was laughing and Kurt, Santana, Brit, and Mercedes all got a standing ovation from us. I couldn't stop grinning at them. I felt like all my problems had disappeared. I had only been back in Mystic Falls for a few days and yet, my life almost seemed normal again. But like I said…_**almost**_ seemed normal...

* * *

**THIRD P.O.V.**

"So...it's true?" A dark haired man asked as he looked up from the ancient book he was reading.

The chocolate skinned man who was in front of the calm brunette sighed and answered the man in the dark navy suit. "Yes."

"...Hmm." The man in the suit stood up from his chair and placed the dusty old book back on the shelf to which it belonged. "And what of Klaus? Does he know the girl exists?"

"I'm not sure." the dark man's eyebrows pulled together in frustration. "Wouldn't _you_ be the one to hold that knowledge?"

The man in the suit, unamused by the other man's comment, stepped forward to him. "...Indeed." He stared blankly at the dark man. "Jonas, we need to know who set the fire. Who tried to kill her. You _can_ do that for me, can't you?"

The chocolate skinned man nodded and bowed his head as the man in the suit started walking out of the small room.

He turned around as the other man reached the door. "Elijah!"

The brunette in the suit slowly turned his head.

The dark man said, "I want my daughter. I'll do anything."

"Do this...and you'll be well on your way to find her." The man in the suit swiftly walked out the door and left the dark man to do his bidding.


	17. Chapter 17

_** LOVELY READERS!**_ Can you believe it? I'm updating only a couple of days after my last update! _**AHHHHHH!**_ It feels great. I can't thank you guys enough for being awesome and writing reviews. I love, love, _loooooove_ your reviews. I really do.A lot of you are giving me ideas and I love that! So, keep reviewing! Please! Ok, you can read now _**:)**_ {Caution: Damon lovers beware. Not much Damon.}

* * *

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

"December 18th?" I choked on the lemonade I had just drunk from a flowery glass cup. I was looking down at a flyer for the musical and when I saw the date, I was a little…troubled. It had been a few weeks since Mercedes, Brit, Santana, and Kurt had visited. The musical was now just being perfected and Jeremy was happier than a tornado in a trailer park.

"Yep. December 18th! Everyone's known for a while now." Jeremy was beaming and Elena was laughing at his enthusiasm.

I frowned back down at the flyer and pursed my lips.

"Rach, is there something wrong?" Jeremy noticed that I was bothered by the date.

I looked into his eyes and saw the excitement he could barely contain. I didn't want to spoil this for him. December 18th was a perfect date. "It's perfect." I grinned.

"Great!" He embraced me tightly into his arms and quickly let me go. "I'm gonna go put some flyers up at the Grill. Do you girls want to come with?"

"Jeremy, its girls' night in." Caroline spoke up. "Don't mess with the girls." She said as she walked into the Gilberts' kitchen.

"I hear its open mike tonight." Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Jer, if Rachel doesn't want to go, don't try to bribe her." Elena laughed.

"I'd love to go with you, Jeremy." I smiled. "If it's okay with Caroline!" I shouted.

"Fine! Just go!" She answered from the kitchen. We all laughed and Jeremy and I started to walk out as I grabbed my red pea coat. "You gonna sing?" Jeremy asked me.

"Uuuumm, not tonight."

"WHAT? The great Rachel Berry doesn't want to sing?" He laughed at me as I buttoned up my coat.

"I'm just kind of tired tonight." I shrugged as he opened the door.

"Ah, just want to enjoy the peace of a bar and grill then, do ya?" Jeremy smiled as we walked across the street to his car.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." I chuckled. As we got into his car and buckled our seatbelts, a head popped out from the backseat and scared me half to death.

"Where to?" Tyler asked, startling me. A sharp screech escaped my lips and Jeremy quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Rachel! Chill!" Tyler warned me. "You don't want the rest of the girls finding out we helped you escape, now would we?"

"Escape?" I tried speaking behind Jeremy's hand.

"Did you seriously want to spend the night listening to Caroline blab about whatever school event she's organizing?" Tyler laughed. Jeremy put his hands on the wheel and then started the engine.

"We-bu-it's girls' night." I protested.

"Yes! But wouldn't you rather go to the mall?" Jeremy grinned with innocence. It suddenly hit me. I squinted at them with suspicion and they looked at me as if they didn't have any alternative motives.

"You haven't gotten the girls presents yet, have you?" I judged them.

"Eh…it depends on how you look at it." Jeremy shrugged as Tyler's face went from innocent to total confusion.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"Uh…" Jeremy's mind went blank.

"You're so cute with your little white beanie and your little red coat and your little black tights." Tyler spoke up, trying to divert my attention from Jeremy's brief "interlude".

"Ok, look. We got everyone their presents except for our girlfriends. We were hoping you'd help us out with that." Jeremy pursed his lips.

"Caroline _isn't_ my girlfriend." Tyler looked at Jeremy with disdain.

"What then? Friends with benefits?"

"OKAY! Can you please just make your point?" I interrupted them. I wasn't excited about the idea of Tyler and Caroline together and I did _NOT_ need to hear about their…intimate relationship.

"We need your help. Desperately." Jeremy sighed with a pitiful pout. I couldn't help but grin at his attempt to slyly sway me.

"Fine."

"Yes!" They both cheered. I laughed at their enthusiasm and we went on our merry little way to the mall.

"What about this?" Tyler held up a brown and black scarf that wasn't very fashionable.

"Um, very nice choice but I don't think Caroline's into that kind of style." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings. He just shrugged and placed the scarf back on the display shelf.

"Wait! I remember we went into Rose's Boutique once and Caroline loved this leather jacket there! Maybe they still have it!" I cheered.

"Awesome."

"Did Bonnie like anything?" Jeremy asked me.

"Well, Bonnie is really into unique things that no one else has. We could pass by that old antique shop and buy her some jewelry and a couple of candles. I'm sure she'd love that."

"That sounds pretty good. We better get to movin'." The shaggy brunette smiled at me and playfully poked my side. As we made our way out of what seemed to be a slightly less extravagant Macy's, I accidentally bumped into a muscular man as Tyler made a strange movement that sidetracked my attention.

"Whoa, there." Stefan caught me as I was about to fall.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I said, not knowing the identity of the person who just caught me.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned, suspiciously excited Stefan was there. I looked up at the light brunette's chiseled face and a wide grin spread across my lips.

"Stefan!" I held onto him. "Thanks for catching me!"

"No problem, Rach." The left side of his lip turned up into a gentle half smile. He helped me back onto my feet and fixed my beanie for me once I got my balance.

"You could have just let her fall, you know. If she got a scrape or two they would have just healed right back up." Tyler stated. I gave him a dirty look as he glared piercingly at Stefan. "I guess you just like being the knight in shining armor, though." Tyler crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

"I just don't like Rachel getting hurt." Stefan responded.

"You're a great guy, Stefan."I smiled up at him. "And I could have broken my arm or something, Tyler!"I turned to the puppy eyed boy and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You could heal from a broken bone, can't you?" Jeremy spoke up.

"No." I said. "At least, I don't think I can. I've only experienced cuts and scrapes."

"So, _St. Stefan_!" Tyler changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Just picking up a few Christmas presents I had ordered." Stefan gestured to the bags in his hands.

"Did you get me something?" My eyes went wide with excitement.

"Maybe." Stefan began to smile as he tantalized me.

"Can we just get Caroline and Bonnie's presents, please?" Tyler whined. I rolled my eyes at the pitiful boy and my gaze landed on…THE PET STORE!

"THE PET STORE!" I ran across the way into the bright colored room. It was full of cute little kittens in the front and a bunch of adorable little puppies! "A husky!" I squealed and ran over to the glass case the hyper dog was in. I lightly kept tapping the glass to get its attention but it kept playing with the other dog that was in there with him. So, I moved over to the next glass case. "Look at the cute little puppy!" I squealed.

"Jeez, Rachel. They're just dogs." Tyler spoke up. The three of them followed after me as I ran into the store.

"So are you, but they're cuter!" I sang. "Yes, you are! You're a cutie!" I told the Border Collie pup as Jeremy and Stefan snickered at my comment towards a grouchy Tyler. "You are _**soooooo**_ adorable!" I told the little puppy as she kept pressing her paw against the glass to try to touch my hand. I put my finger on top one of the many small holes drilled into the clear glass and she went over and started licking my finger.

"She seems to really like you." Stefan smiled.

"I've always wanted a dog." I said as I looked longingly at the fluffy dog.

"Why didn't you ever get one?" Jeremy asked, tilting his head.

"I used to ask all the time if we could get one, but Dad and Daddy didn't feel like I needed one when I was little so I never got one. Then as I grew up I just stopped asking." I shrugged.

"Well, he _is_ pretty cute." Stefan stated. Tyler just rolled his eyes and Jeremy chuckled. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at the little puppy and she suddenly imitated my movement. I gasped with excitement and a smile spread across my face.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" I laughed. The cute little Collie started to scratch its paws against the glass in a digging motion, trying to get to me. "We should probably get going, huh?"I sighed with disappointment.

"Probably." Jeremy responded. I smiled sadly at the dog in the glass case and started walking away with the guys. "Stefan, we're going to get Bonnie and Caroline presents. Want to join us-"

As Jeremy was inviting Stefan to tag along on our search for the perfect presents, the Collie started barking violently and we heard scratching noise coming from that area.

"I still have a lot of things to do. But thanks, Jeremy." Stefan told him. Tyler's eyes brightened with joy. "Sounds like that dog misses you already, Rachel." Stefan laughed. I just smiled and nodded at him. We split up as we walked out of the store and Stefan went on to do whatever tasks he had to accomplish.

We bought Caroline her jacket and Bonnie her jewelry and candles. I think they would enjoy those presents from their boyfriends…or whatever relationship status Caroline and Tyler were in.

"Sit next to me, Rach." Tyler beamed down at me. I just nodded my head and smiled. I got used to doing that when people would ask me how I was doing and offer their condolences.

"So, Rachel. My place or yours?" Jeremy asked as we all got into the car.

"Mine please. I'm pretty tired." I smiled.

"Alrighty." He said as he started the engine. I put my head on Tyler's shoulder after we buckled our seatbelts and he slid his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm. Jeremy drove me home to the Salvatore mansion and we said our goodbyes before Jeremy drove him and Tyler back to his house.

I walked into the mansion and put my keys in the bowl I put out on the counter so my keys wouldn't be lying around somewhere. I suddenly heard a loud banging noise in the living room and people's voices. As I was taking off my pea coat, I quickly walked over to where I heard the noise and instead of seeing a heavy object somewhere on the ground like I expected, I saw Damon half naked with a scantily clad Elena. Their faces were inches apart and Elena shoved him off of her.

"Damon?" I spoke softly. He turned around and his eyes went wide. As I gazed back at Elena, I looked closely at her as she got up and realized it wasn't her. It was just some other girl that resembled Elena in some ways.

"Rachel-"

"Who is this?" I questioned. The girl stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Rachel, it's me. Elena." She said, tilting her head full of curly locks as she buttoned her shirt back up.

"No, you're not." I said surely.

"I'm impressed." The girl smirked proudly at me. "You realize it a lot faster than Damon and Stefan." She strutted over to me and reached out her hand. I looked at her suspiciously. "I'm Katherine." She smiled.

I looked over at an ashamed Damon, his knees on the ground, and back at the girl who was waiting for a handshake. I slowly took her hand and gently shook it. She grinned at me. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Rachel. Honestly. We're going to be great friends." She let go of my hand and strutted out the door.

* * *

Yaayyyyy! Now, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? See what I'm foreshadowing? Anyways, **_review_**! Please! Ok. Love ya! -xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

HELLLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE!** I'm back!** Amazing, isn't it? So since this story has missed a bunch of things from season two-three, I am going to do a bit of a fast forward. It won't be confusing though! You'll see what I mean when I do it. This chapter is leading up to something big in the next chapter or next two chapters. I think you'll love it. You'll all be shocked at the end of this chapter, I hope! Once again, thank you for all of your lovely reviews and for being such faithful readers! I love you! Please send me some love in your reviews!

* * *

"**How could you let her in?" **Stefan scolded Damon who was sitting nonchalantly on the couch.

"The broad let herself in. I couldn't really stop her." The older brother rolled his eyes.

I was furiously decorating the cupcakes I had just made, trying to get my mind off of what I had seen not too long ago. I tend to do things like that when I'm frustrated.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Stefan stopped in front of his brother and his brows scrunched together. "She could have hurt Rachel!" Stefan's voice became louder and as I glanced over from the kitchen, his fists started to curl.

"But she didn't." Damon just shrugged, getting up from the couch and looking around. "Plus, Rachel would have just healed back up if Katherine _did_ hurt her. It's not really a big deal, Stef."

I kept trying to ignore Damon's casual tone about the whole thing, but it was no use. He was acting as if I was just another person that he didn't care were dead or not. I was getting angrier by the second.

"Rachel said she saw you two with barely any clothes on?" The light haired Salvatore lifted his eyebrows at Damon, walking closer to him. I kept trying to focus my attention on the flowers I was squeezing onto the pink frosting, but once I heard my name, I stopped decorating and looked over at them in the living room.

Damon pursed his lips and looked over at his younger brother. "What else does your little spy do for you?" he began, "Does she get you off?"

In a flash, I saw Stefan slam his brother against the wall, grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt.

"Stefan!"I ran over to the living room as quickly as I could.

Stefan's forearm was pushing Damon's neck back against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that." Stefan quietly growled at his brother. "You know better."

Damon just stared piercingly at his brother, huffing as he held onto the arm that was pushing him.

"Stefan!" I screeched again, grabbing his right shoulder. "Calm down!" I felt him stiffen at my touch, but he slowly retracted himself from his brother. Damon just stood there with his head raised, no reaction whatsoever. I grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled myself against the side of him, trying to prevent any more physical confrontations between him and his brother.

Stefan looked down at me with worry in his eyes. "We should probably get to bed. It's pretty late." He cleared his throat and lightly pressed his hand on the small of my back. A shiver ran through my body when his fingers quickly stroked my skin. I nodded and avoided Damon's gaze on me. I had to get to bed. This was just too much to take in one day.

Stefan and I went into our rooms while Damon stayed downstairs with his bottle of scotch. I quickly switched into my pink shorts and cami and got into bed, sliding into the thick, soft sheets. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dark dream.

"**Rachel…" a voice was softly whispering.**

"Rachel…"

"Rachel…" the voice hissed.

"_RACHEL!_"

I woke up gasping for air, my chest heaving heavily. All I saw were dark, golden eyes, piercing teeth, a haunting voice, and the feeling of poison going through my veins. I was shaking violently, irritated by the darkness of my room. The silence was eerie and I was ridiculously paranoid. The only bad thing about a large mansion? Feeling alone.

I quietly crept out of my room into the hall. My bare feet were cold against the hard, wood floors. I shivered from the chilly air and I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep warm. I found the handle of the door, even in the darkness, and slowly opened it and walked into his room.

"Stefan?" I whispered out his name in the direction I guessed his bed was. I didn't get a response. "Stefan?" I said a little louder. A lamp next to the bed was turned on and I saw Stefan in his pajama pants rubbing an eye out of drowsiness.

"Rachel?" He questioned whether I was there or not. I rapidly tip-toed over to his bed and slipped under the covers without saying a word.

"Wh-Rachel?" Stefan looked down at me, surprised by my actions.

"I got scared."I quietly said, half of my face under his silky blankets. He looked down at me with confusion on his face for a couple of seconds, but then he smiled with realization.

"Bad dream?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just a little bit." I responded. He chuckled at my actions and went to turn off the lamp.

"Uh-"I started.

"What is it?" the light brunette asked me. I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to keep the light on. I didn't want to act like a little kid. He suddenly smiled and placed his arm back into bed. "Is it okay if I keep the light on?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded.

"Rachel, you're cold." he said as his arm gently touched mine.

"I'm always cold. It's one of the cons about me." I sniffled.

"I'm going to have to disagree with that." He started.

"What?" I looked over at what I could make of his face.

"Well, if you're cold, a guy has an excuse to hold you all the time to warm you up." He smiled. I chuckled at his comment. "But of course, that's the type of guy who doesn't want to act like he actually has feelings for a girl. Take Tyler, for instance."He smiled down at me as I lightly chuckled and scooted closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and fluttered my eyes closed. It hit me that I was actually pretty tired. He wrapped one of his arms around me. He was always so kind and considerate. He never judged me.

"Stefan?" I mumbled out.

"Yes?"

"…You're a good guy." I sighed as I accepted the temptation of sleep.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand a one, two, three, four and a one, two, three, four-"** Carol Lockwood was shouting out at the background dancers of the Somebody to Love number as all of the actors were going about offstage, mumbling all their lines. Opening night was just a day away and everyone was on edge.

Jeremy and I were laughing at poor, nervous Tyler. We were watching him from our velvety, red cushioned seats in the middle of the auditorium and the dark haired boy was just sitting on a stool, wide eyed with panic. I missed the excitement of being in a school play. The costumes, the butterflies in your stomach, that constant feeling when you think you're going to fall off a cliff. I missed it. It was kind of nice not worrying about being perfect for the show, though. For once, I was able to just relax and help others.

"Rachel?" Elena was walking over to me and Jeremy as she held the back of her dress. It was a crème colored silk fabric with detailed designs and patterns of gold. It had a 1960s, Audrey Hepburn type of vibe to it. "Can you help button me up?" she asked me, turning around and holding up her hair. The back of her costume had big, bubbly crème buttons all the way down the spine.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, getting up from my seat. "This is a very beautiful dress." I told her as I began to button her up.

"It had to be beautiful." Elena smiled at me. "It was originally meant for you, you know."

I gave her a sad smile as she looked over at me once I was finished with her buttons. She grinned and started walking back onto the stage. "Thanks!" she yelled at me and rushed up onstage.

"No problem!" I yelled back.

"Rachel!" Matt came running towards me. He was dressed in a sharp, black tux with an undone bowtie. "How do I look?"

"Well, aren't you the Don Juan?" I giggled. Jeremy and I hooted at him as he gave us the full 360°.

"The name's Donovan. Matt Donovan." He said as he gave us his best British accent. We laughed and a big grin was just plastered on his face.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. I've got everything down." Matt looked at me and gave me a suspicious smile. "But, uh…"he looked over back onto the stage. "_Tyler_ is pretty freaked out."

"Yeah." I giggled.

"We've noticed." Jeremy laughed as he looked back at Tyler who was now being occupied by Caroline, though he was still staring anxiously into the audience's seats.

Matt leaned into me and quietly spoke. "Maybe a certain brunette could go and talk to him. You know, to brighten his spirits. Calm him down. Promise him he'll do a good job."

A small smile began to grow on my face. "Yeah, but why would Damon do that?" I said, acting as if I was clueless.

Matt laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "He just needs a good pep talk. It would mean a lot coming from you." He stared down at me with those big blue eyes. How could a girl say no?

"Ugh, fine! I'll talk to him." I grumbled.

"That a girl!" Matt tousled my hair as I began to walk away.

"Matt!" I screeched and tried to fix my hair as best as possible with my fingers.

"All right everybody!" Carol shouted, "Everyone take 10! You've been working hard! I'm proud of you!" She walked off the stage and began conversing with Alaric. I walked up the stairs and onto the stage as Caroline strolled over to the closet of costumes. I stopped only inches in front of Tyler and grinned at him. With his big doe eyes, he stared at me with plead.

"I can't do this. Help me!" He quickly stood up from his wooden stool and grabbed me to look straight into his eyes.

"Tyler! Calm down!" I pressed my hands against his hard chest, laughing.

"Why are you laughing! This is no laughing matter!" He shook me a little, trying to make me stop.

"Tyler! Come on, now. Listen! You have nothing to worry about." I beamed.

"I-I-I don't?" He asked me, still panicking.

"You're an amazing actor, you're an amazing singer, and you belong on that stage!" I said in an assertive matter. He began to calm down a little.

"You are going to do great tomorrow. Just imagine it. You'll be up here-" I moved away from him and took center stage, "-and everyone will be watching you with amazement, wondering how someone so handsome could be so talented as well." I smiled as I looked back over at him. I saw the left corner of his mouth begin to rise. "You'll have the time of your life! The adrenaline, your cast mates supporting you throughout the entire time, you'll be loved by everyone in the auditorium!" I turned to him and grinned. "The sound of applause will be ringing in your ears all night."

A slow grin began to spread across Tyler's face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled over to me as I waited for him to respond. He stood only an inch away from me and looked down with these big puppy dog eyes. "Why is it you always know what to say?" He asked me smugly, leaning in and moving closer to me. He got so close that I kept switching from looking at him in the eyes to looking down at the floor uncomfortably.

"It's just a R-Rachel thing, I guess." I laughed nervously. As Tyler began to speak, someone suddenly grabbed me by my waist and swiftly spun me around. Shocked, I tripped and crashed into the body that forcefully turned me about and my arms swung around its neck.

"Miss me?" Damon smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey!" Tyler complained.

"Damon!" I screeched. I tried to push myself away from him but he kept his tight grip.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated smugly.

"What question?" I continued to attempt at escaping from his grasp.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked once more.

"Did I miss your smug, arrogant, vain, cocky self? Nope." I raised my eyebrows at him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Tyler laughed but was instantly stopped by Damon's death glare.

Damon leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Wrong answer." He pulled me in tighter as a hint that he wasn't letting go.

"Damon!" I whined. "Tyler! Help me!" I looked back over at where the puppy eyed boy was still standing.

"The wolf can't help you." Damon told me as he laughed. Tyler looked completely offended and he scoffed.

"I can." Stefan grabbed me and picked me up as I shrieked, freeing me of Damon's grasp. I couldn't help but giggle as he set me back down on the ground.

"Just leave her alone, Damon." Elena spoke up.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He smiled at the long haired brunette.

"Why don't you have better comebacks?" Caroline walked over and stood next to Tyler.

"Guys?" Bonnie stood next to Elena. "I need to talk to you." He face was plastered with seriousness. I felt panic just looking at her. Stefan and Damon nodded their heads and everyone but Tyler and I followed her backstage.

I groaned. "Is it always going to be like this?" I turned to Tyler and took a few steps towards him."Am I always going to be kept in the dark?"

"Most likely, yes." He laughed and sat back down on the wooden stool. I crossed my arms and pouted. Tyler looked at me with a slight smile and gestured me to come to him. I walked over and he intertwined his hands with mine. "It's for the best, though. It's for your own safety. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"But what if I don't know what's going on and something happens to me!" I defended my side of things.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Tyler said to me with amusement in his voice. I knew he really believed in what he said, but I knew he was wrong. I could feel it in my gut that something bad was going to happen. Why was there such secrecy? Why had Katherine shown up all of the sudden and hadn't been heard of since? Why am I…the way I am? I've been…_trying_ things. You know, _hurtful_ things. Things that people need to go to the hospital for. I've done all this, of course, when Damon and Stefan weren't looking.

It started out as little things. Accidentally cutting myself with a knife in the kitchen, purposely cutting myself with a knife in my room, breaking a finger, breaking an arm, and then just going into extreme stuff. I was scared. I still am. How far would I be able to go?

Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"You're right." I told Tyler. "Nothing's going to happen." I looked over at where Matt and Jeremy were laughing and started walking back to them.

As I was just a few inches away from them, I suddenly saw a shadowy figure in the doorway of the auditorium. It was a dark haired man in a smooth, creaseless suit. He took a step into the light and a large grin began to spread across my face.

"Uncle Eli!" I ran past Matt and Jeremy who continued to watch me as I jumped up and hugged my uncle.

"My dear, Rachel." Uncle Eli held me and kissed my forehead. I clutched onto him so tightly and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I missed you." I cried out. "I thought I was alone- I thought I'd never see or hear from you-Dad and Daddy!" I sobbed as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

"Shhh…" he calmed me down. "It's alright. It's alright." He whispered as I sniffled. "Uncle Elijah is here now."


End file.
